One Offs
by Avain1991
Summary: A series of One shot or short stories that come to me and won't leave me alone till they are written down. Each story places Harry in different lives/worlds/or even genders. Rated M for safety of future shots. AU stories abound so if you do not like please avoid this fiction. Please also be aware that most of these will involve crossovers of some kind.
1. A Fighter Among Lovers

Hey everyone while my muse is running away from me I've been trying to focus else where so I don't become frustrated and stop writing all together. This fic will be a series of one shots or short stories surrounded around Harry Potter and crossovers of Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy. Fire up is a Harry Potter/PJaTO story that came to me in a dream once a few years back. One and only Disclaimer so pay attention: **I own nothing unless it's an OC** almost every story will be some form of AU so please if you do not like those please stop reading now.

* * *

A Fighter Among Lovers

Harry Potter panted as he looked at the husk of what remained of Slytherin's Basilisk before he helped Ginny off the ground of the Chamber of Secrets and made to leave only to pause and looked back.

"Go ahead Ginny. I'll be right there." Ginny nodded before she and the Phoenix Fawkes left. Harry looked back at the giant snake monster felt like he should do something with it but what could a 12 year old possibly do with such a creature. _"Offer it to me."_ He jumped and looked around when he heard the woman's voice again.

For as long as he could remember he had heard it. When he was younger it would whisper comforting words to him after his uncle had yelled at him or hit him.

Nowadays it would whisper advice and every once in a while whisper to him about paying attention to some of the girls around him. "How?" He asked aloud feeling silly since he normally wouldn't reply to the voice.

 _"Pray and say what I tell you."_ It whispered back. Harry clapped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"I offer this tribute to my Olympian parent. May they use this to aid me in the future and even find pleasure from it." He opened his eyes in time to see the Basilisk fade away from view in golden dust.

However a single fang had been left behind this one clean unlike the ink stained one he still held as he picked it up and found that it was surrounded by a leather like material and had a cord attached to it. He shrugged before he pulled it on as he turned and left the chamber unknowing how his life would change.

* * *

On Mount Olympus a woman smiled at the carcass presented before her. "It is no longer safe to leave you in the UK my son...it's time you came to my domain." She said before she picked up a coin and waved her hand as a mist appeared before a small rainbow followed it. "

Iris be a dear and connect me to Camp Half-Blood. I have business with Chiron." The woman said before she flipped the coin into the rainbow before it vanished, and soon the image of a centaur sitting at his desk appeared before her.

"Chiron." She said making him jump before he looked and saw the image.

"My Lady how can I help you?" He asked slightly nervous when he saw her.

"I need you to send either a team of Half-Bloods or yourself to personally retrieve another Half-Blood." Chiron blinked at that.

"My Lady I hope I don't sound rude but...why would you need a team or me to go? Wouldn't a Satyr be sufficient?" He asked.

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree but this one is not like the others. He's very powerful and a big monster magnet...in fact I'm currently looking at the 60 plus foot remains of the Basilisk he killed...at Hogwarts of all places too." The Goddess said mostly saying the last sentence to herself however it made Chiron almost make a sound like a whinny. Forcing her to fight a smile before it could appeared on her face.

"A centuries old Basilisk?! My lady how old is this half-blood?" Chiron asked.

"He'll be 13 in July." She answered once more fighting off the smile on her face at the look on Chiron's face.

"Where can we find him?" Chiron asked after he got over his shock.

"Number 4 Privet Drive. Surry England. Make sure whoever goes mentions the fact that he will be living at the Camp full time and no longer live with them that will make his mortal relatives almost push him into their arms." The Goddess told him as he nodded and wrote the address down.

"I will go and make sure to take a couple campers with me...just in case." Chiron said making the Goddess nod.

"Chiron...his name is Harry and he's suffered enough throughout his life. Do not let him suffer more by failing to protect him. Also I want you to take something just for him from me." She said as she lifted up a white box.

"Hermes will be along to deliver it. No one but Harry is to open the box and trust me I will know if anyone but him does." She said making Chiron nod rapidly in understanding.

"We'll leave immediately." He said.

"No. He won't be home again for at least another three days. Get there before 4 in the afternoon and he will be able to leave right away with no problems. Also...don't be surprised if you notice a gift from Athena there with him." Chiron nodded at the new information before the Goddess swiped her hand making the message end.

* * *

"What is so important about this Half-Blood Chiron?" Clarisse La Rue asked sounding annoyed as she, Charles Beckendorf, and Silena Beauregard followed the activities director in his wheelchair and suit as they walked up the street of Privet Drive.

"A Olympian herself requested the mission Clarisse and even your father does things for her from time to time." Beckendorf said making Clarisse growl but nod once.

"Does that mean he's my brother?" Silena asked as a daughter of Aphrodite she was always happy to find more siblings and bring them home.

"Could be. However she did say a blessing of Athena would be around the child so he could just as easily be one of hers. Or he could even be a Son of Apollo for all I know. I've long believed it better to wait to learn which of the Gods claim the different Half-Bloods. Because not all of you are obvious in your traits." Chiron said as they arrived just in time for a family to pull up in a new car. However as the doors opened Chiron almost groaned at the stench that left the car even the Half-Bloods wrinkled their noses at it.

"Ugh...even I can smell the Monster repellent those people give off from a mile away." Beckendorf said in his slightly booming voice.

"Must be how our new charge stayed safe." Chiron said almost choking now realizing why the Goddess had told them to get there at this time...she knew the stink would hurt him.

"Who are you people?" A large fat man asked/growled at the group he was all fat with a mustache that made him look like a Walrus and little to no neck.

"Good evening my name is Mr. Burnner I run a Camp for special children. These are three of my charges Clarisse, Charles, and Silena." Chiron said only for the main to sneer at them like they were dog drippings left on his manicured lawn.

"What the bloody hell do you yanks want with me?" He asked.

"What is it Vernon?" A woman so thin she might as well have been a stick asked as she and two boys got out of the car.

The woman was also horse faced making Clarisse want to crack a joke. Especially when they saw the large boy who looked just like a pig that had been taught to stand up and wear a blond wig. However it was the second boy that drew the three campers attention he was shorter than the other boy but he was also thin...unbelievably thin.

He looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in years. He was shorter than the other boy and looked to be wearing clothing over three sizes too large for him. However it was his face that hit them hardest upon his head was a cowlick that kept his black hair messy, he had a scar on his brow that looked like a lightning bolt, but it was his eyes that showed them the final bit they needed to know.

His emerald green eyes were looking at them in slight wonder like he realized something was wrong or different with them and Chiron but they were also...sad. Silena almost sobbed at the clear pain and loneliness that was showing in them.

Clarisse saw how he would sometimes tug his sleeves down as if trying to cover something. She recognized it from her own siblings and other year rounders that had been abused by their relatives. Beckendorf noticed that his eyes would also look at Vernon as if he was scared of the man's temper telling the African-American who had been the one to cause such sadness.

The three all shifted their eyes at the large man all instantly wanting to kill him with the weapons they had brought with them only Celestial Bronze didn't harm mortals. Not that that would've stopped Beckendorf and Clarisse from using their fist. "These Yanks are causing trouble. Something about _'special'_ children" Even Chiron could see the way the boy flinched at the tone Vernon had at the word.

"Actually I came to offer young Harry a chance." Chiron said making Harry look at him.

"You see Harry I run a Camp in New Jersey where children of...let's say special parentage can be safe." Harry blinked in surprise.

"A Camp?" Harry asked as he moved away from his relatives.

"Yes Harry. Normally it's a summer camp but you also have the privilege of living there year round if you wish." Chiron said.

"Wait a second...you mean you lot are here to take the Freak away?" Vernon asked making all three Demigods glare at him with murderous rage while Chiron seemed to growl in his throat at the word.

"Harry is not a 'Freak' as you put it. He's a child with gifts I am merely offering him the chance to come join us." Chiron said the three Demigods and Harry could hear the strain in his voice from him trying to control his temper.

"But I already go to a school to control my Magic." Harry said making Vernon and the other two suddenly look around the area as if afraid anyone else was listening in. Chiron smiled at Harry.

"I'm not speaking of Hogwarts child. Or of your ability to use magic. Tell me...what do you know of your parents?" Chiron asked making Harry blink before he shrugged.

"Not much. They were killed when I was a baby. I do know my Mum was related to my Aunt though." Harry said making Clarisse looked at the woman and Harry and back again.

"I don't see the resemblance." She said.

"Course not. Think I want to look like that bitch I called sister? The boy gets his looks from his father only his eyes belong to that _woman_." The horse faced woman hissed making Harry gain a look of anger before it left as he controlled himself.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked making Chiron smile before he lifted up a white box towards Harry who blinked at it before he walked forward and accepted it.

"I believe some of the answers you are wanting are in there." Chiron said making Harry look at the box before he opened it and saw three objects. The first was a letter in a red and gold envelope, the second was a wallet that was meant to only hold a picture, and the last item was in a small box gift wrapped.

Harry picked up the box and looked it over before he put it down and picked up the wallet. He opened it and blinked at the photo inside was a photo of a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes...his mother and next to her was another woman.

She had long black hair, with bright brown eyes that reminded Harry of chocolate, and she was tanned like she spent a lot of time on the beach. Harry was confused because the black haired woman was sitting behind his mum and holding her like a lover while his mum placed her hands against the arm wrapped around her front.

Both were smiling brightly and were happy. Harry was confused by the picture before he flipped the cover back into place and pocketed it in his back pocket and picked up the letter. Chiron took the white box back when Harry handed it to him and opened the letter it was written in ancient Greek but Harry understood it perfectly.

 _ **"Dearest Harry,**_

 _ **If you are reading this than Chiron has found you. No doubt you probably already saw the photo of your mother and I. I know this may come to a shock to you but it was past time for you to learn the truth about who you are and who your mother...mothers were.**_

 _ **Yes I said mothers. For you see your mother Lily Evans only married James to protect herself. The magical world of the UK is very backward and is very anti-gay. James agreed to marry her to keep it so no one but those we trusted would learn about the love she and I shared. You see I'm not exactly normal either in point of fact I'm not even mortal.**_

 _ **That voice whispering to you was me talking to you. I know it seems strange but believe me I'm real. I can't tell you who I am just yet but you will know the moment you are safe from harm.**_

 _ **If you chose to go to the camp I will come and meet you personally and explain everything to you. For now know this. Your mother and I love you Harry. We always have and while she is no longer here and I haven't been the greatest mother I hope you will allow me to try and make it right. If you choose to ignore this than I will not hold it against you and leave you alone.**_

 _ **With all my love.**_

 _ **Mummy."**_

"Is this true?" Harry asked handing the letter to Chiron who looked at it for a moment before he blinked and sighed.

"Yes Harry. One of your parents was not who you and everyone else was made to believe. One of them was actually one of the twelve Olympians the Gods of Ancient Greece."

"How? I mean if they were still around why would there be all these other religions around?"

"I'll explain that more in time but this isn't the safest place to do so." Chiron said before he looked up at the Dursley family.

"That is unless you wish to allow us to use your living room for a moment?" Chiron asked but knew from the glare and almost purple tint Vernon Dursley's face turn that wasn't gonna happen.

"If you mean to take him do so and be done with it." Vernon hissed.

"I'll have no more of this nonsense in my house. The boy is no longer welcome here."

"Good to know. Then again I never did consider this place as my home." Harry said suddenly he, Chiron, and the other demigods felt a magical shift in the air making them look around for the source.

"Odd..." Chiron said before he looked at Harry. "Do you have all your belongings with you Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded as he went to the back of the car and pulled out his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

 _"That explains the part about a blessing from Athena."_ Chiron thought as he saw the snowy owl. However when the animal started to flutter and cry around moving wildly in the cage Chiron became concerned.

"Hedwig what's the matter girl?" Harry asked as he dropped the trunk and looked at Hedwig. However the roar they all heard was enough to tell them all what was the matter. Clarisse instantly drew out the baton that turned into her electric spear, as Beckendorf drew out a War Hammer made of bronze and tapped a band on his arm before it became a shield, and Silena drew out a dagger.

"I think it was more than just stink that protected him Chiron." Beckendorf said as they looked up to see Harpies flying towards them each cawing as they moved towards them.

"Indeed." Chiron said before he threw of the blanket protecting his 'legs' and kicked the hidden door opened and stood up to his full height. He pulled his bow and quiver from behind the chair that had hidden them as he prepared to fight "What are they?" Harry asked.

"Harpies." Chiron said as he pulled back his first arrow and started shooting as another roar hit the air before they saw another monster. This one was a half-man half-bull charging at them holding an ax while wearing armor.

"You've got to be joking." Silena said.

"Now this is what I was waiting for!" Clarisse said as she prepared for battle. Harry moved behind the car as his 'family' ran into their house. Hedwig was going crazy not that Harry could blame her.

"Get out of here girl!" Harry said as he opened the cadge and allowed her to fly out however Hedwig didn't fly away instead she flew directly towards the Minotaur.

"No!" Harry yelled before he gasped in shock as Hedwig shifted and changed in size before she became a white eagle like creature with the light beige hindquarters of a lion.

"Did that owl just turn into a Griffin?" Beckendorf asked in shock as Hedwig attacked the bull creature slashing it with her talons while also pecking at it with her beak.

"Now that is what I call a pet! Nice one newbie." Clarisse said as Harry stood up holding the gift wrapped package. Chiron shot the last of the Harpies just in time to see the battle between the Griffin and the Minotaur "We need to go. Get on my back Heroes!" He called making the Demigods nod as each hopped onto his back.

Harry made to join them when he heard the sound of Hedwig in pain as he looked to see that her chest had a slash mark on it. "Hedwig!" Harry yelled as he ran forward.

"Harry no!" Chiron yelled however Harry was already moving he pried open the gift wrapped box just as the Minotaur raised its ax to finish Hedwig off. "Leave my friend alone!" Harry yelled his voice filled with so much power that even Chiron and the others suddenly felt the need to stay as far away from Hedwig as possible.

The Minotaur backed away from the Griffin looking confused as Harry reached into the box and pulled out a Swiss Army Knife. He knew what it was because he had seen Dudley try again and again to make his mother buy him one in the stores only to be shot down time after time. Harry looked at the tool in confusion before he shook it off and pulled up one of the tools when he saw the scissors he at first believed he made the wrong choice.

However the knife changed and suddenly he was holding a bronze and silver bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

 _"Do not fear."_ A pair of voices whispered to him. "We will guide your arrow..." The male voice said as a woman said. _"...and slay this beast before you."_

Making Harry nod. He reached behind him and drew his first arrow and found one made of bronze and silver just like his bow as he notched it and drew the arrow back he looked at the Minotaur.

"Eat this." He said as the tip started to glow green and he released it the creature didn't seem to register the arrow until it hit the breast plate it was wearing. Only instead of the arrow bouncing off harmlessly it dug in and pushed the creature back through the air before it slammed into the ground and turned to dust.

Harry lowered the bow as it and the quiver shifted back into the Swiss Army knife "Thank you." he whispered into the air.

" _Di Immortals_." Chiron said in shock at the sight while the other three were just as shocked. Hedwig turned back into her owl form as Harry approached and lifted her up gently.

"Thanks girl." He said making her give a hoot back.

* * *

Harry and the others arrived back at Camp without any more attacks and Hedwig was already moving around again in one piece after Chiron had healed her. "Well I guess there's no need to guess which one of your parents is the Godly one." Beckendorf said once they were inside the boundaries of the camp.

"If you're thinking Apollo you're wrong." Harry said making the son of Hephaestus look at him with curiosity.

"Apparently my Mum was a little bent and only liked women. She married my...She married James Potter to protect herself from discrimination in the Magical World. My Olympus parent is a Goddess not a God." Harry explained to him.

"How the heck would that work?" Clarisse asked.

"You'd be surprised what some of the Gods are able to do Clarisse." Chiron simply said making her shrug.

"So where do I stay...and for that matter what am I to wear?" Harry asked since they had decided to leave his trunk behind so they could travel fast.

"Well you'll join Cabin 11 Hermes Cabin where all unclaimed Half-Bloods go." Silena explained. "After your mother claims you you'll go to that cabin." She added making Harry nod.

"How long does it usually take to be claimed?" He asked making Chiron hiss slightly as if remembering a bad dream.

"Sometimes it happens right away. However..."

"I could be completely ignored. Got it." Harry said before Silena could finish.

"Ah don't worry newbie I'll bet after that shot your mother will claim you in no time." Clarisse said making Harry nod feeling slightly better before he paused as he saw himself surrounded by pink light.

"Like I said claimed in no time." Clarisse said as the other campers looked to see an image above Harry's head of a pink dove. The pink light floated down over Harry and changed his clothing so he was wearing an outfit made from light green fabric and made him look like he belonged in Ancient Greece including the sandals.

"At least he isn't as useless as most of her children." Clarisse grumbled making Silena glare at her. However all of them looked again when more symbols appeared above Harry the one above the dove was a gray owl, above that was a golden lyre, and finally ending with a black helmet.

Each symbol rained down light upon Harry making him groan as he grew taller, his body filled out more giving him the look of a swimmer, while his hair lost the messiness of it and laid flat upon his head. His eyes gained gray specks in them all while the scar on his brow burst open making a green smoky creature leave it before the mark healed completely vanishing from sight.

After all the work was done Chiron spoke up. "Hail Harry Potter. Son of Aphrodite. Lady of Doves. Goddess of Love. Grandson of Wise Athena Goddess of War, Wisdom and Architecture. Great-Grandson of Apollo God of Prophecy, Archery, and Medicine. Twice Great-Grandson of Hades Lord of the Underworld." Once he was done everyone just looked at Harry in stunned silence.

"I don't think _Di Immortals_ covers it Chiron." Beckendorf said after he got over his shock.

"I did say he was powerful." A woman said making everyone look to see a dark haired woman wearing a long green dress that showed off her body well however as she approached Harry realized who she was.

"Mum." He whispered making her smile and nod.

"I have a lot to tell you Harry...and a lot to answer for. Come we have much to talk about." Aphrodite said as she motioned for Harry to follow her towards the Big House.

* * *

"First I want to apologize that you had to spend a good portion of your life with those...Dursley's." She hissed the name.

"Why was I left with them?" Harry asked trying to understand it.

"Because of the stink Vernon gives off. Certain humans can drive monsters away. Vernon is one of these since his stink can also cover up the Demigod from you to keep you safe. Unfortunately the ones that cause such stink are also the worst of the worst. I never would've left you there Harry. If I could I would've taken you with me but my nephew forbids us from directly interacting with our mortal children." She explained.

"Then how are you here now talking to me?" He asked making her smile.

"My Sister and Lady Hera are keeping him distracted for me. So he doesn't know about this." She said making Harry smile slightly as well.

"How is it I'm related to so many Gods? I thought you lot were already related so it wouldn't really count beyond our mother or father?" Harry asked making her smile.

"Yes. However because of the fact that we don't have DNA the whole blood relations thing is a little..."

"Buggered." Harry supplied making his mother laugh before she nodded.

"Extremely. However mortals still carry on some part of our blood through them. We call them Legacies meaning you are related to the gods through either your parents being demigods or a good number of your family being so.

The Evans line actually called out to each of your Legacies as well as me. Hades was the first when he had a child with a woman during the end of the first world war just before we left the UK for America.

Apollo met their daughter who had become a nurse and charmed her with his musical skills they had a son. Who survived the second world war.

Athena later met your grandfather Fredrick Evans while he was a professor at Oxford he taught Ancient War Tactics.

Athena said he was one of the few men that argued that most of the weapons modern man used were just wrong. I later met their brain child Lily. Your mother."

"That's one thing that bothered me. How did you two have children when you're both women?" Harry asked making Aphrodite smile.

"Like I mentioned Olympians don't have DNA to create a child we would only need to place a bit of our essence inside of a woman's womb or take in a mans seed. In our case your mother and I placed some of my essence into her so she could carry our child...you. I doubt you want details."

She said making Harry gain a disgusted look which just made her laugh. "You remind me of her." Aphrodite said making Harry look at her.

"What was she like?"

"Warm. She had a big heart that was just full of love for those that had been welcomed into it. No surprise she was top of her class at Hogwarts and became the Head Girl. I...I truly fell for her. In fact she was the only mortal I ever built an actual relationship with." She said looking away letting Harry see the sadness on her face.

"I miss her. I miss her so much." Aphrodite said as she felt tears start to run down her face only to be surprised when Harry moved and hugged her. After she got herself under control the Goddess took Harry and pulled him into her lap making him first go rigid before he relaxed in his mothers arms.

"Since then I've never let myself fall and had meaningless...relations with men." She said after hesitating on what to say.

"Can you tell me about her?" Harry asked making her look down at him and smile.

"Every chance I get." She said.

"So Hedwig was left at the shop for me to find by Grandmother?" Harry asked making Aphrodite smile and nod.

"She doesn't always show it but Athena loves her children and even their children. Hedwig was chosen to protect you however I have no doubt Hades will send something here to help as well. By the way I hope you enjoyed your gift from all of us." She said making Harry blink as he took out the pocket knife.

"All of you made this?"

"Well actually all of us commissioned my husband to make different weapons. We were all arguing about which one you should have until Athena suggested just giving you all of them. Hephaestus took the job as a challenge. The bow you used earlier was designed by your Grandpa Apollo and his twin Artemis. The rest of the weapons you'll learn over time. However Hephaestus wanted me to give you this." She said as she handed him a watch.

Harry took it and replaced his original watch and wore it before he saw the red button on it and pressed it he was shocked when suddenly a shield appeared on his arm. "Ah that husband of mind made you a shield to go with some of your weapons." Aphrodite said making Harry smile as he looked at the shield. On it were the same four symbols that had once appeared above his head.

"So I can use magic but is there anything else I should watch out for?" Harry asked making his mother chuckle before she nodded.

"Well you already used a little bit of inheritance from me earlier against the Minotaur." Harry was confused until he thought about the moment when he gave the bull an order.

"You mean it actually listened to me?"

"That's called Charmspeak. It allows you manipulate the people around you and monsters to." Aphrodite explained. "Can all of my siblings do that?" Harry asked making her shake her head no.

"Silena can but she doesn't use it for anything outside of battle." Harry nodded in understanding since that meant he was only the second one here that could use the ability. "You already gained your ability with a bow from Apollo however I would've be surprised if you have a gift for poetry and medicine. Hades' children usually have the ability to call upon the spirits of the dead to converse with them, can shadow travel, or other things like that. However I wouldn't expect too much." Harry nodded figuring since Hades was the first of his Godly relatives the blood might be getting rather thin from him.

"As for Athena there's knowledge and logic as well as the ability to plan out battle strategies. Which is why you memorize almost every single book you've ever read the first time around." Harry smiled at that even Hermione had been annoyed at the fact he could remember the books just as easily as her constantly making the pair rivals for first place in their year.

"Anything else...I'm afraid you'll have to figure out on your own." Aphrodite said making Harry nod.

"Bring it on." He said making his mother laugh.

* * *

Alright that's it for my first oneshot of this fic hope you enjoyed it. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Raven Amongst Wolves

Chapter two this time with a HP/Game of Thrones AU I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: See Chapter One This takes place six years before cannon and is an AU story. I started this one years back but I no idea how to continue it and eventually lost it's muse.

* * *

A Raven Among Wolves

"Mother can't we keep going?" Sansa Stark asked her mother as the pair headed home.

"Sansa I know you love horseback riding but dinner will be starting soon you wouldn't want to disappoint your father and miss this would you?" Catelyn asked her eldest daughter who sighed but shook her head no.

The pair continued to ride back to their home Winterfell the home of all the Stark lords before even Aegon the Conqueror came and took over the Seven Kingdoms. Catelyn lived there with her husband Eddard 'Ned' Stark and their other children Robb the eldest who was 10, Sansa was their second child and was 8, Arya their second daughter was 6, and Brandon their youngest just turned 2 a few weeks ago.

All but Arya had inherited their mothers Auburn hair and blues eyes while Arya shared their fathers black hair and gray eyes the only other child that had this was Ned's bastard son Jon Snow.

Catelyn did not like having the constant reminder of her husband's infidelity around, but she also knew Ned wasn't one so heartless as to throw out his child even if they were baseborn.

He was too kind and honorable for that. As the pair continued to ride neither noticed a figure in black following them at a distance a quiver of arrows on their back a long bow in their hand.

There was also a blade upon their hip with the hit ending at the end in the form of a raven. The pair never noticed the wanderer behind them as they continued down the road Sansa was next to her mother before she saw something on the road.

"Mother what is that?"

Sansa asked making Catelyn look to see a man lying upon the road "By the Gods!" Catelyn cried out as she spurred her horse and rushed forward wanting to offer help. It wasn't until the pair was almost upon him that Catelyn stopped and hopped off her horse and moved towards the man upon the ground the man groaned as Catelyn touched his back.

"Do not worry I am here to help." She said in a soothing tone before she turned the man onto his back but almost paused when she couldn't find anything wrong with him.

"That won't be necessary my lady." A new voice said making Catelyn turn round quickly and gasp there on the road were men wearing haggard clothing all of them also had swords out and pointed at her daughter who was shivering upon the saddle of her horse too afraid to speak.

Catelyn soon felt cool steal of a knife against her neck making her freeze as well. "I'm gettin' tired of playing the bait Marc last time I almost was run down by a wagon." The man behind Catelyn said as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Quiet down Gilbert I'm tired of your bellyaching all you ever do in complain." A man said next to Sansa the only man without his weapon out as he moved slightly away from the horse.

"Now milady this is gonna go nice and smooth if you and your little girl would just hand over your coin, your horses, and any jewels you have on you you'll be on your way. Try and fight us and well...I did promise my men that I would find them a woman to warm their bedrolls." Marc said giving a smile that was only filled with darkness that made Catelyn's skin crawl since she knew what he had in mind.

"We were only riding around for pleasure and don't have much on us in the way of coin but you can have the jewels and horses...just leave us be." Catelyn said as she was forced up by Gilbert who saw the necklace draped around her neck.

"This will do nicely." The man said as he grabbed the jewels and ripped the chain off of Catelyn who flinched slightly at the feeling of the metal biting as it broke. Sansa was soon moved over to join her mother as the pair stood off to the side allowing the outlaws to search their possessions.

"She wasn't lying about the coin all I found was a Silver stag in the girls' bag and that is bloody all! Bah!" A tall man said spiting onto the ground as he pocketed the silver coin.

"Maybe she's hiding the rest on her body." A weasel looking man suggested looking at Catelyn with lust clearly in his eyes that made Catelyn want to shy away from the look. Marc looked at the weasel before looking at Catelyn before he shrugged.

"Ah me...I'm sorry milady but I did promise them and you really don't have much. Have your fun but leave the girl be I'll give her to Alyssa she could train her up a bit before we have our fun." Marc said. T

he men all looked at Catelyn with lust making her start to back away from them as she pushed Sansa behind her trying to shield her from the sight. The five men minus Marc walked towards the pair making Sansa whimper since she was scared and whispering calling for the heroes from songs and her father begging for help.

* * *

"Don't waste your breath girl. There aren't any real heroes left in the world." Marc said by the horses before he looked around at a whistling sound in the air. It wasn't until one of his men grunted and hit the ground that they all saw an arrow shaft in his back.

"Rangers!" Marc yelled as soon more arrows rain down upon them they all tried to run but every arrow found it's mark and slew another outlaw until all of them lay upon the ground only Marc still alive with arrows in both of his legs.

Catelyn and Sansa were shocked at the sight before them before the trees rustled and the figure in black appeared before them.

"Are the two of you alright?"

Their rescuer asked making Catelyn nod "Yes thank you. May I ask what a brother of the Nights watch is doing so far from the wall?" she asked. The man laughed at that as he lifted up his hand and lowered the hood covering his face.

Catelyn and Sansa were surprised that before them was a young man of 15 maybe 16 years of age his face had no baby fat and was sculpted like a warrior there were three thin scars across his face that actually seemed to add to his beauty and appeal than steal from it. His hair was chopped short and black like his clothing which they now noticed also had small bits of purple and his cloak was trimmed with red.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Milady I am but a humble hunter on his way to Winterfell to ask the Lord Stark a grand favor."

"Then I will see that my husband's grants your favor. After all it is the least he can do for the man who saved his wife and daughter." Catelyn said making the hunter blink in surprise showing off the bright green eyes that looked like shinning emeralds.

"I...I thank you Lady Stark. I did not know these men were trailing two of the Ladies of the North but now I am even more gladdened I followed them." He said before the sound of a man moaning in pain drew their attention again making the Hunter frown before he moved forward giving a whistle which sounded throughout the woods.

"As for you I have no doubt the Lord Stark will be happy to handle your fate brigand." The hunter said as the ladies heard a horse whinny and walk onto the road from the woods like the hunters clothing the horse was dark as night and had a fine saddle upon its back.

Once Marc was tied up and gagged the hunter placed him on the back of his horse like an animal carcass and they continued on their ride to Winterfell with haste.

"What is your name?" Sansa asked their rescuer who looked over at her before giving her a small smile.

"Harrison Potter. Hunter of Deepwood Motte at your service. However I prefer being called Harry." The now identified Harry said to her.

"Well thank you for your help Ser Potter I won't forget it." Sansa said before she rode off before Harry could correct her Catelyn laughed softly next to him making Harry face her.

"You'll have to forgive Sansa she loves the songs and stories of those called True Knights who would protect the realm and the innocent. You are one of the first men outside of my Lord Husbands men that fits this criterion." Catelyn said making Harry nod in understanding.

"Then I hate to burst her bubble when she learns that I am not a knight but a simple man trying to get by in life."

Harry said making Catelyn chuckled again "A simple man isn't able to shoot an arrow from such distances and hit his target. You are quiet skilled with that bow Harry." Catelyn said.

Harry chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head letting Catelyn know he wasn't used to receiving praise from others. "I am a hunter milady it is my business to shoot this bow to make my living. If anything I owe my skill to my livelihood and the teachings of a few sell swords that traveled through my home now and again." Harry said.

"Your father did not teach you?" Catelyn asked.

"No milady. He and my mother died back when I was still a babe leaving my raising to the local order of Septa women. In fact most of my bounty is usual saved for the children's home in Deepwood so they can keep the little ones fed." Harry explained making Catelyn blink in surprise.

She hadn't known many who grew up from such a life and was surprised to see that one who had lived that life was now getting by as a hunter instead of going on to become a farmer or some other simple profession or even Gods forbid a beggar on the street.

"What is this great favor you wish to ask of my husband?" Catelyn asked as they neared the castle.

"I am sorry milady but I would prefer to keep that to myself until I can speak to your husband in person. Not that I don't trust you but I feel that business is best left between those it is meant to be between. It does no one any good to learn of another man's business when it doesn't affect them personally." Catelyn blinked but nodded in understanding at the hunters' words.

 _"He speaks logic anyway the coming and goings of another should be left alone unless it does affect another."_ She thought before they continued the rest of the ride in peace.

Ned met them at the gate he smiled when he saw his wife and child but was curious about the stranger who rode with them. With him was Jory his captain that ran the knights and soldiers of the castle, his sons and Arya, and their watcher Old Nan who had even been his caretaker when he was but a lad.

"My Lord Husband thank you for coming to meet us." Catelyn said as the trio dismounted in the court of Winterfell.

"I had begun to grow worried you two are late." Ned said as he walked up and gave his wife a small kiss before hugging his daughter.

"Unfortunately they were delayed my Lord." Harry said before he grabbed the tied up Marc and tossed him off his horse roughly making Ned and Jory stare at the man on the ground.

"A band of outlaws attempted to rob and rape your lady wife and your daughter." The hunter said making Ned glare at the man before him while Jory drew his blade.

"Ser Harry here saved us with his bow! He was amazing father just like the knights in the stories." Sansa spoke excitement clear in her voice as Ned once more looked at the hunter who had come with his wife and daughter.

"Then you have my thanks...Ser Harry was it?"

"Just Harry my Lord. I am but a hunter who was on his way here to speak with you upon a personal matter when I caught sight of the bandits. I didn't trust them and followed them to find them about to harm Lady Catelyn and kidnap Lady Sansa." Harry explained. Ned nodded before he ordered Jory to take Marc to the cells where he could await his trial before Catelyn spoke.

"Harrison here was on his way to speak with you about a personal matter my Lord. However I believe he is due a meal and good drink, after all if is the least we can do to offer our table to mine and Sansa's rescuer." Ned nodded with Catelyn's words.

"My wife speaks true. Come Harrison and break bread with me and my family. I would hear of your business with me after we have had our fill. Will you require a room to freshen up before you eat?" Ned asked Harry who gave a small bow.

"If you would be so kind. I'm afraid it has been some time since I have been in the company of others besides my horse and may be found offensive with my stink." Harry said making Ned smile before he nodded and gave an order for one of the servant girls to lead Harry to a room where he could take care of his bathing while one of the stable boys cared for his horse.

"She's a mean old bitch but if you give her a carrot or an apple she'll act accordingly" Harry said as he took his saddle bags with him inside only to get a loud whinny from the horse. "Yeah yeah I remember. Make sure you brush her good where the saddle was she likes that." Harry called to the stable boy who nodded before he left the area leading the horse away.

* * *

Harrison scrubbed his arms as he sat in a tub that had been provided for him the water was from one of the hot springs under the castle that kept it warm. "Will you be needing anything else ser?" The woman Talia asked she had long brown hair as was commonly found in the north and quite the appealing body but Harry kept his mind on cleaning himself instead of dirtying it more.

"No thank you Talia. If there is I'll send for it." Harry said making Talia nod before she left from the sound of giggles he heard out his doorway he knew Talia was spilling the details of his body to her fellow servants.

 _"Still at least she focused more on her duty than getting into my breaches."_ Harry thought remembering a few times when he had been welcomed at one of the rich family homes in Deepwood mostly because of the fact he would sometimes lead a hunting party if the coin was good.

It wasn't uncommon for a few of the girls in the household to try and bed him but every once in a while Harry liked not being treated as a slab of meat. He continued to wash himself until he was clean and stood up letting the warm air from the fire burning near him dry him.

He dressed in his most presentable clothing of a pair of brown leather breaches a green tunic and a pair of black boots that had been cleaned once he was dressed he was led to the hall where the meal was to take place. Soon he found himself in the hall surrounded by men in arms, children, and the women of the court as they talked amongst themselves. Harry was led to the place of honor sitting on Ned's right while Catelyn sat on his left and the children were placed around them.

"My good people." Ned called once silence had fallen upon the hall making everyone stare at him. "Tonight we give thanks to this brave young hunter..." Ned said before placing his hand upon Harry's shoulder making the eyes in the room move towards him.

"...who saved not only my daughter Sansa but my wife the Lady Catelyn from a band of brigands and would be rapist. To Harrison Potter of Deepwood!" Ned said lifting his goblet "Harrison!" the hall called before they took a drink in his honor and continued with their meal.

Harry enjoyed the company of those at the table Ned would ask him about the areas where he would hunt and the best places to find game this year. Robb was interested in Harry's sword and would constantly ask about stories from battle or hunts that Harry had been on.

Harry gave a few stories but one was liked by Robb best "I was leading a hunting party through the Wolfwood the lord that hired me had it in his head to try and hunt down a bear since there had been stories of one near his lands." Harry said to the young boy as he took another drink of the wine.

"As we tracked the great beast I came to notice that we weren't gonna have a favorable couple nights of weather mostly rain or even snow but when I expressed this to the Lord he just laughed it off calling me superstitious and foolhardy.

The third day we were out it started to rain large great droplets almost as big as your eye started pounding upon us. For three days and nights it pelted us not stopping for anything or anyone. I was the only one who had planned for such weather and so was the only one to keep his strength up.

After the third night the rain stopped and the Lord and his men decided to forgo their senses and build a fire to warm themselves. However the bear we were following smelt it and was drawn in by the warmth as well. Can't blame the thing after those kinds of nights." Harry said as Robb nodded completely surrounding himself to the story neither noticing Arya, Ned, nor a few others paying them attention as Harry talked.

"I decided to place myself up in a tree to get some sleep I find I sleep better up in high places than on the ground. Not more than two moments after I fall asleep there's men shouting and dogs barking making me wake, and see a great grizzly had walked into our camp and was having its way with our supplies. The terrible thing had already clawed a man down who was stupid enough to try and face it alone with not but a bow.

It set its sights upon the Lord of the party the beast was hungry and the Lord had such a large belly you can't blame it for thinking it had found itself a feast." Harry said drawing his audience in even more.

"What did you do?"

Arya asked excited by the story "I had no choice but to help the man. I drew my knife and jumped down on top of the beast and stabbed it through the skull. Problem is bears have a bloody thick skull I tell you that." Harry answered.

"The thing started thrashing around with me upon its back trying to force me off as I gripped my knife and its fur to try and stay on it until the blasted handle of my blade broke off. I fell off without being able to hold onto the damn bear making it turn on me luckily I was able to get back on me feet but not so quick as to avoid the paw that did this." Harry said motioning to his scars making everyone realize this was the story of how he got them.

"I drew my sword and waited for it to attack and it did the thing tried to charge me down. Only I was faster on my feet and was able to roll out of the way before I gave a good chop down on its neck. The bear roared before I brought down a second chop I kept at it till the head finally fell away. The lord got his bear and I got my pay. Along with a new knife." Harry said before he drew a knife from his boot and stabbed it into the table making a couple people jump back before they saw that the handle of it was made of bone.

"Got a bone from the arm that got me. The bastard may have gotten my face but I got his arm." Harry said finishing his story.

Eventually the food was eaten and the songs were sung before the children were sent off to bed Catelyn kissed them upon the brow before they each left the room Bran being the only one allowed to stay but only because he had fallen asleep in his mother's lap.

Once the room was nearly empty Ned spoke to Harry "Now my good hunter I would hear this favor you came to ask of me." Ned said making Harry nod before he turned in his chair and faced Ned.

"My lord first I would ask if you and your family are to attend the Tourney the king is having to celebrate the name day of his heir and first born son Prince Joffrey?" Harry asked making Ned sigh.

"Unfortunately we are. Robert practically ordered all of his lords to come." Ned said making Harry chuckle slightly. He knew that many Northman believed things like Tourney's were a bother and waste of money.

"My lord I came today to ask you to sponsor me in the tourney."

Harry said making Ned blink before he stared at him again "And why would you wish such a thing? As far as I know you do not need the sponsoring of a lord to enter the Archery and Melee." Ned asked.

"True it is unneeded however there is a better chance of being selected to participate with a sponsoring and those I have promised to help are in desperate need." Harry said making Ned and Catelyn look at him in another light.

"Does this have to do with the Septa house you spoke of on the road?" Catelyn asked making Harry nod his head.

"Yes milady. You see even if I continue to bring them food to feed the children they are unable to raise the funds needed to repair the house and get the material needed to make new clothing for them. The head Septa herself told me that if they are unable to gather new funds they will have no choice but to close down the home for the children and force them onto the street.

I swore that I would try and earn the funds but until the announcement of the tourney I did not know how I was to do it. The three chests of Gold Dragons from the Archery tourney alone would be enough for them to get by, but I wish to attempt to win both the Melee and the Archery portions to keep them in longer business. I came here hopping that you would aid my mission by sponsoring me." Harry said.

Ned couldn't help but be impressed by this young man before him most enter into tourney's to win fame and glory this young man was probably the only man Ned knew that would enter it in order to help the poor.

"My wife was very clear with me about your ability to shoot far and at moving targets so I do not doubt you could handle the archery portion fine. However I do wonder about the Melee you seem too young to have been in any large battle." Ned said making Harry nod before he stood up and drew the sword on his hip and held it so Ned could see the blade. Ned was surprised to see that the blade was dark almost like his own blade Ice meaning it was most likely made with Valyrian steel.

"The steel of this blade is not just Valyrian." Harry said once more drawing Ned's attention.

"A week before my birth my father a simple man who worked for a blacksmith saw a stone of green fire fall from the sky. The stone landed near our home prompting my father to go and look for it. He instead found a ball not of stone but steel fallen from the realm of the gods.

He believed it could be made into a sword any lord would love to have and showed it to his master the next day. However he died before he ever tried to make his dream sword he and my mother were killed by a man who had fled from the wall and was desperate to get away. However the smith held onto the steel even after my father had passed and came to find me upon my 12th nameday.

He told me the story of how my father found the steel and his dream for it and the smith told me what he planned to do with it 'It was your father who found this boy.' he said to me. 'Seems only right that it be your hand that carries his dream.' Together we forged this blade before you. Raven Wing it was named by the smith mainly because of the color of the blade and in remembrance that the steel for it fell from the sky.

I have trained constantly since to be able to wield this blade not only to defend myself but to remember the dream my father had for it." Harry said. Ned looked again at the blade before him and saw that there wasn't a notch or nick upon it showing that it was well taken care of.

"Very well."

Ned said making Harry blink "You have convince me I will sponsor you in your mission and you will represent the North since none of my banner men will come with us. However..." Ned said making Harry lower his blade wondering what the Lord could want of him. "...in return for sponsoring you I expect you to win both events. If you happen to be knighted by Robert for doing so I expect you to swear your sword to my service. If you are not knighted you will still come and live here and work as a squire for one of my own knights or I until you are knighted."

Harry was shocked by his words for he knew what Ned was truly saying to him. _"You are worthy of knighthood and I wish you to have it once it is so you will live with me and mine."_

Ned wanted to say the words but kept them to himself but Harry seemed to smile at him and lower to one knee "Than let Harrison Potter lay his sword before his lord and pledge his services." Harry said lifting the blade hilt first to Ned who smiled a little smile.

* * *

Sansa smiled back at the sight of Harry who was once more wearing his black hunting outfit only now it was cleaned and had a gray and white direwolf embroidered on the front.

"Sansa place those thoughts elsewhere." Catelyn said to her daughter who brought her head back into the wagon that the lady and her young children rode in.

"I can't help it mother he looks so noble with the Direwolf upon his chest." Sansa said making Catelyn chuckle softly under her breath.

"Do you think he'll teach us how to use a bow?" Arya asked her mother who wanted to sigh. Arya had little to no lady like tendencies about her Ned would often joke about how she had too much of the wolf blood in her for such things.

"Arya ladies do not use a bow." The Septa responsible for the children said to Arya making the young girl want to pout.

"Pardon me for overhearing but I disagree with you Septa." Harry said from the left of the wagon making everyone face him.

"I do not follow." The Septa said giving Harry a pointed stare.

"Where is it writ that a lady does not use a bow? In all my years I have yet to find a single law or written passage that a woman cannot learn to fight or defend themselves. I believe a woman should know how to defend herself just as any boy or man does that way when no noble knights or random hunters are around they can care for themselves." Harry stated ignoring the stare.

The Septa actually had to blink at that for his question actually brought hope into Arya's eyes after a moment Septa Melissa tried to argue that it wasn't proper only making Harry stare at her.

"Neither is it proper for women to be murdered, raped, or even cut upon by some blackheart but it happens at least every day. Just because something isn't proper doesn't mean that it doesn't happen. With milady's permission I would gladly teach any of her children to use a weapon even her daughters." Harry said once more breaking the Septa's logic.

"Can I mother? Can I learn to shoot a bow?!" Arya asked almost jumping in her seat Catelyn almost sighed as well at the idea but she couldn't argue against Harry's point any more than the Septa could have.

"Very well Arya you may learn to use a bow. However it must wait until after the tourney and until he says otherwise you are to only use the weapon around Harry. Understood?" Catelyn asked making Arya nod her head rapidly.

"And what of you Lady Sansa? Will you join us in lessons as well?" Harry asked making Sansa almost make a face at the idea.

"I do not have the skill nor the hands for archery I'm afraid." Sansa said only making Harry nod.

"Then you'll learn to use a knife it'll keep you from harm and you can hide it on your person." Harry said before he spurred his horse and rode ahead till he was next to Robb and Jon Snow.

"How about you boys? You heard that Lady Stark is there any weapon you wish to learn from me?" Harry asked them making Robb smile at him.

"I wouldn't mind learning some archery to better help in the future with hunting." Robb said making Harry smile and nod. "And what of you Jon?" Harry asked making Jon look at him slightly surprised.

"I..."

"Didn't believe I meant all of you did you? Just because you have a different mother does not make you any less their brother Jon." Harry said.

Jon still looked surprised but gave a small smile "I've...I've always wanted to try and use an Ax but none of my father's men know the weapon well. Can you teach me or help me find someone who can?" Jon asked him. Harry smiled before he moved his cloak back and showed the boys a single hand held ax.

"Only if you mean hand held axes if you mean a great battle ax than I'm afraid I can't help you." Harry said before covering his hidden weapon again making Jon keep his smile and nod before the boys rode off.

"That's the first time I've seen him smile in quiet some time." Harry looked to find Ned ride up to him "You have a gift with children it seems." Ned said making Harry laugh.

"Not all of them but I do understand those like Jon who were never really liked by others. There are many Stones, Snows, Storms, and the like back in Deepwood I know how to help most of them understand that just because they were made out of wedlock doesn't make them any less human than a trueborn child. Jon just needed to hear about something he can do or have instead of something that he wouldn't receive or will never attain." Harry said making Ned nod.

"I do regret some of the things that will happen to him in his life and I regret that I strayed from my wife but I do not regret him being in this world. He is my son and if I could I would claim him however only the king can decide to legalize a bastard. Robert however doesn't believe in such a thing unless it is proven through great feats." Ned said making Harry want to sigh.

"My Sansa has seemed to have taken a liking to you." Ned said as they continued down Kings Road towards Kings Landing where the Iron Throne was placed and King Robert waited.

"More like she idolizes her version of me. To her I am the hero that saved her and her mother much like the knights in songs. She will have to learn one day that the world is not like the songs and once she does I believe her fancy for me will pass." Harry said making Ned laugh cause he knew it to be true.

"Tell me my Lord why is it that any Dornish man we've passed has seemed to have a face as sour as some cheap wine?" Harry asked after a moment. Ned sighed at that before he spoke.

"It is because Ser Gregor Clegane will be in the jousting. Many have long believed the Mountain a monster because of his size however the Dornish hate him for what he did to the former wife of Prince Rhaegar. Elia Targaryen formerly of the house Martell.

The day he took their keep he smashed the head of her son against a stone wall before he raped Elia himself. After he was done with her he slew her and brought her body to Tywin Lannister who presented their bodies to Robert. When Gregor was pardoned for his crimes the Dornishmen were outraged and demanded justice but it wasn't to be. Now however they can try and kill him during the tourney but most know they don't have a man who could do the deed." Ned explained.

Harry was silent but Ned could see a cold fire burning in those green eyes of his meaning that rape was a crime that Harry not only hated but was angered more by those that went unpunished for such a crime.

* * *

They arrived in Kings Landing three days since they left Winterfell which was six days after Harry had first arrived there the family were received well by the smallfolk all of whom were looking forward to the Tourney.

"This place is mad with the idea of this tourney." Harry grumbled to Ned who laughed at his champion before they continued towards the Red Keep.

"Once we are there Robert will no doubt wish to see you himself in order to meet this North's Man that our raven told him about. He will size you up and will more likely than not insult you in some way but it will be in jest to him so do not be offended." Ned instructed as they continued to ride through the city.

"If I were you I'd keep an eye out for Sandor Clegane better known as the Hound currently he belongs to Joffrey but he has been known to try and slice a man open if the fancy was ever upon him. Also Joffrey himself is as spoiled as they come but since he is the prince there is not to be done about it do not be surprised if he makes a demand or two of you and expect you to follow them. He can threaten all he likes however unless it is drastic Robert will not step in...Queen Cersei however is a different matter." Ned said making Harry nod at the man who could possibly be his liege-lord.

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you enjoyed it and hope all of you have a happy Valentines Day. R&R Ja Ne


	3. Ashikabi of the North

So this was an idea I came up with back in 2015 when I had first heard of Sekirei and my mind decided to come up with this work. However after finishing two chapters and starting a third I lost most of the notes and work when my drive crash. Luckily I had been able to save most of it on a flash drive but haven't found the muse I once had to continue working on it. I hope you will enjoy it and remember unless its OC **I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

Ashikabi of the North

Chapter One

The sound of constant rain drops hitting the ground were the only sound that could be heard by the young man walking through the streets of Tokyo he adjusted the strap of the rucksack on his shoulder as he walked.

He was wearing a brown leather jacket that was a bit warn but still good, he had a pair of black boots on that from a distance might be mistaken for snake skin though he knew otherwise. His jeans were a little wet from the rain but not so much that they were uncomfortable while he walked his black hair was in a mess however that was the norm with his black locks.

Ever since he was a child his hair had always been wild and untamed even after he had tried to fix it. However it was his face that drew in the attention of those around him. First was the scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt that ran from his forehead down his face scaring both above and below his right eye until it finished at a point near his chin. Said eyes also drew them in such bright emerald green eyes were strange to see in this part of the world were brown or nearly black eyes were the normal sight.

A few of the older generation looked at the eyes and saw more than just a pair of beautiful eyes they saw the pain in them, the anger, the loss, and the spirit in them. "One so young should not have a warriors eyes." A man whispered as he passed a shop where said man and his friends were playing Shogi. He ignored the comments and the whispers all his life he had known the whispers of others around him and had ignored them back then as well.

 _"Why change now?"_ He asked himself as he continued to walk until he noticed that he was coming close to a graveyard.

He looked at the sight of the stone tablets that marked the remains of those long passed or even newly passed until he stopped when he caught sight of a woman with long purple hair wearing a lavender Kimono kneeling before a grave with a fresh bouquet of flowers on the ground in front of the marker. He watched her for a moment before he felt himself turn and walk into the graveyard he didn't know why he was bothering to walk in here but his heart wouldn't let him just continue by.

As he neared the woman he reached into his coat and drew out a unused umbrella and opened it before he stood behind her and used it to cover her from the rain. His actions seemed to wake her from her thoughts as she stirred and looked behind her to look up at him he found himself staring into a pair of soft brown eyes but from them he knew this woman wasn't all that her appearance made her to be.

She had a slight danger about her he recognized it from his past experience with weapon masters that helped him train over the years however he chose to ignore that for now. "The pain hurts...but that's no reason to make yourself sick." He said making her blink at him.

"No...I suppose it's not." She said before she stood up and looked into his eye before he offered her the umbrella. "Are you...?" She tried to ask but he stopped her.

"I only took it out now if I was really worried about it I would've used it sooner." He said as she took it from him and nodded before he looked down at the grave and read the name. Asama Takehito it said but he remembered that the Japanese traditionally put their family name first that their actual name second he didn't really understand it but then again he was an outsider.

"My husband." She said making him look at her he felt one eyebrow raise as if to ask her why she was telling him.

"Was he the type of guy who liked it when you didn't take care of yourself?" He asked making her give a small chuckle before she shook her head.

"No...Takehito would never want me to do that." She said in a sad voice making Harry nod.

"I'm Potter Harry." He introduced himself making her smile at him.

"Asama Miya." Harry nodded towards her before he looked around the grounds.

"Do you have someone here?" She asked him as he looked at the Cherry Blossom tree nearby.

"No...I'm new in town actually. However I always find myself coming to the graveyards of many different countries. Not that I'm some sort of Ghoul or anything like that, but I'm always looking for a better place to move my wife too." Harry said making Miya blink at him as he stared at her.

"Guess you and I have something in common. You a widow me a widower...strange how one can find the other in these places." He said making Miya nod before she looked at Takehito's grave marker.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked suddenly making Harry blink before he looked at her while she still stared at her husband's grave.

"I never got that far in my plans." He admitted making her nod.

"I...I run a boarding house near here. If you like you can come and live there...there's plenty of space." Harry looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Sounds good. I'll wait for you by the entrance until you're ready." He said as he turned and left. Miya looked back up at him and felt her body start to relax as she took deep breaths.

 _"What's happening...I thought I would never react to someone?"_ She asked herself before she looked at Takehito's grave.

"Takehito...what do I do?" She asked aloud as if expecting an answer before she sighed and left Harry had kept his word and waited for her by the entrance of the graveyard. He soon took the Umbrella to hold while standing on the side of the street nearest to traffic making her giggle behind her hand "What?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"You're such a gentlemen I've never really seen a man hold the umbrella for a stranger or even make sure he was standing in a place to keep said stranger from getting splashed by the oncoming traffic." Miya said teasing him slightly making Harry give a small chuckle.

"Mione always said it was because I was old fashioned that way." Harry said losing his smile slightly.

"Is that your wife's name?"

"A nickname actually. Her full name was Hermione."

"From A Winter's Tale?" Miya asked making Harry blink in surprise.

"Yes...although most people don't know that part." He said making Miya smile.

"Takehito liked reading the Bards works he thought they were romantic." She said making Harry nod in understanding.

"How did she die?" Miya asked before she gasped and placed both of her hands in front of her mouth "I'm so sorry that was rude of me..."

Harry waved her off. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much now as it did when it first happened. Hermione and I had been friends since we went to a boarding school together as kids we didn't start dating until we turned 17 almost 18. We got married almost right out of school I was so happy to be able to call her my wife that day." Harry said with a small smile making Miya smile as well.

"We had just celebrated our third anniversary and Hermione told me that she was ready to start trying for a family. I spent the day after almost on air at my job...I was a detective back then." He said making her blink in surprise but nod.

"However I came home to find some of my co-workers outside the house all were giving me sad faces that broke by heart. I dropped the flowers I had stopped to get her and ran inside...it took five of them to keep me from running into the room when I saw her laying on the ground a knife sticking out of her belly." He stopped talking then and took a few breaths as Miya felt a tear start to build in her eyes. When he spoke again she could still hear a bit of sadness in his voice.

"A girl we had known back in school named Ginny was responsible." He said.

"She had been harboring an obsession with me since she saw me. She had it in her head that she and I were meant to be and Hermione was getting in her way of having that. She confessed to the crime but said that she had only been trying to make it so Hermione couldn't have children. 'If that bitch had just listened and left him none of this would've happened.' She said in the interrogation room.

I only stayed in England long enough to see my wife buried and Ginny executed for her crime before I left. I quit my job, took all of my families savings, and left. I just started exploring the world never stopping longer than necessary to learn the culture, some of the language, and even a bit of combat training if the desire struck me."

Harry said as he looked over at Miya who had tears running down her face before he lifted his hand and wiped one away making her blush. "Thank you." He simply said making her nod as they continued to walk .

"Takehito died of Pancreatic Cancer." Miya said making Harry look at her again. S

he knew she didn't have to tell him what happened but a part of her felt that she could trust him with this knowledge. "He contracted it three years into our marriage and he fought against it for years until it took him away from me. The doctors had been so hopeful that he would be just fine...only he wasn't...he slowly withered away from me until he was a shell of the man I loved. He tried to push me away." She said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"There were days when he would just ignore me and even when he did talk I could no longer feel his love in his words...he was trying to make it easier for me."

"It didn't work." Harry said making Miya nod as she looked to see him staring into the sky.

"People can tell you that they feel sorry for you or sorry for your loss...but it's only when you hear it from someone who has known your loss that you genuinely feel it." He said before he looked Miya in the eye again.

"So I can honestly say this with all my heart Miya. I am truly and deeply sorry for your loss." He said to her making her nod before she felt herself start to cry again only this time Harry moved and held her allowing her to cry in his chest while he rubbed her back.

After Miya had her cry she move back as if embarrassed blushing brightly as she started to rub her eyes only to stop when Harry offered her a silk handkerchief. "Thank you." She said before she dabbed her eyes and gave it back to him only for him to push the hand that held it back to her body.

"Keep it." He said. She nodded and grasped it tightly as they continued to walk down the street.

Soon they arrived at a nice looking place where Harry smiled "Looks very homey." Miya smiled at his comment before they walked inside. After dinner Harry followed Miya as she led him to room 214 before she faced him again.

"Thank you for the walk earlier Potter-san..."

"Harry please and your welcome." He insisted making Miya give a small nod.

"Harry welcome to Pension Izumo." She said making Harry nod "We only have two rules no illicit or sexual acts and no fighting in these walls. However since you are the only tenant here that won't be a problem." Harry smiled at her before she gave a small bow and left. Harry walked into his room and closed the door.

Later Miya laid in her bed clutching the handkerchief Harry had given her between her breasts and was blushing a storm now that she no longer had to hold herself back she could feel the heat resonating through her body. _"This can't be happening! It shouldn't be happening! I'm Sekirei number 01 the Pillar of all Sekirei...there isn't supposed to be anyone out there able to make me react to them. I can't let it happen...I refuse to take part in Minaka's game!"_ She mentally shouted only to feel her will break when she caught the traces of Harry's scent on the silk fabric in her hand.

* * *

For the next week Miya was surprised to find Harry doing little repair jobs around the boarding house from replacing the shingles on her roof to picking the weeds out of her garden. The only place he didn't touch was the kitchen mainly because it seemed unspoken between the two that that was her domain and he was not allowed there.

There were times when she both dreaded and liked when he worked because he seemed to sing as he worked he probably never even knew he did it but his voice was wonderful to her. She liked hearing him sing as he worked when she was in the kitchen it reminded her of the same warmth that used to be within her when Takehito was alive. However she also dreaded it because his singing would sometimes make her heart and her core flutter making it more and more obvious how he affected her.

She knew she could only keep avoiding the bond for so long and she also knew that eventually she was going to have to make a choice either bond with Harry or kick him out. She didn't want the first option because she didn't want to be part of MBI's Sekirei plan and refused to take part. However the second one almost killed her to think about the first time she had seriously considered sending Harry away had resulted in her heart retching against her making her feel as if it was dying. It didn't help that no matter what she did Harry never seemed put off by her she had tried being cold to him but found it extremely difficult when he had been thoughtful enough to dust and wash her entire house.

She could feel herself going slowly into madness from the feeling of lust and love that continued to flow through her body. The week was almost over and she believe that she would be able to get through any that came after until he did something she had never expecting.

That Sunday Harry woke up earlier than Miya and had cooked a western breakfast for her she was shocked since no one other than her had ever used her kitchen before. As she bit into the fluffiest pancakes she had ever tasted in her life she felt the taste explode in her mouth almost making her moan at it. However after breakfast was over and the dishes were done she finally caught sight of the rucksack by the door.

"Your...your leaving?" She asked her voice slightly shaky.

"Yes...I've noticed that my presents seems to be a bother to you Miya." Harry said as he gave her a small smile.

"I don't know if I have done anything to offend you. However if I have I apologize and hope we can still be friends. I just feel it would probably be best to find a new place to live till then." He said as he started to walk towards the door.

Miya felt her heart pounding inside her chest she had done it she had made it through a week around him and she would soon be rid of him...so why was she so sad? Why did she feel like...like she was dying inside...why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel worse than when she lost Takehito? She slowly felt her feet move.

"Wait..." She gasped out but it was little more than a whisper as Harry pulled his boots on and lifted his rucksack up.

"Wait..." She said a little louder but from the way he moved to open the door she knew he hadn't heard her as he made to pull the door open she felt herself burst as she jumped forward.

"Wait!" She cried in desperation before she grabbed him from behind making him drop his rucksack in surprise. "Miya what...?!" He asked his voice full of surprise until he paused when he heard her sob against his back her arms wrapped around his front and holding him.

"D...don't...don't go. Don't leave me...I'm not angry with you and your not a bother...I...I'm just trying to figure my own feelings out." She sobbed against his jacket using her strength to keep him in place.

"I...I don't want you to go. Please...please stay with me...I'll...I'll explain everything to you." She begged with her eyes shut until she felt Harry place his hands against hers.

"Alright Miya. I'll stay." He said making her relax slightly before he followed her into the living room where she set out tea for them.

"I don't know how to start." She said after taking a few sips.

"The beginning is usually the best place."

He said making her gain a small smile before she looked up at him "I know this will be hard to believe but...I'm not normal." she said making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"In point of fact...I'm not even human." She said making him blink in surprise before she took a deep breath and started to explain to him about the Sekirei. About them being creatures of love through bonds they create with their destined ones or Ashikabi they're ship had crashed on an island where they were found by Minaka Hitomo the future director of MBI.

"At first the others were embryos or fertilized eggs expect me. I was the only one fully formed I am the Sekirei Pillar their guiding light as it were. When Minaka found us he also woke me up. At first I believed he wanted nothing more than to help all of my little birds...only to later learn his true plans for them." She told him about the first disciplinary squad which she had led along with the first five Sekirei only one being a male.

"We defended the island...killing thousands that tried to reach it and take the other Sekirei for their own. After they were moved I had had enough killing and wanted out that's when I found Takehito he worked for MBI as the head of the research department. He became the adjuster for all the single digit Sekirei allowing all of us to access more of our power without an Ashikabi making us the most powerful of our 108 siblings.

I left MBI but not before I learn of the Sekirei Plan." She went on to tell Harry about how Minaka means to have the other Sekirei enter the city to find their Ashikabi and start a battle royal...last Sekirei standing wins.

"Ever since I've refused to participate with anything that had to do with MBI. Takehito still worked there but he only did so to keep an eye on my little birds. I've been acting like this around you Harry...because I feel myself reacting to you. My body, my heart, and my mind want you I want you to become my Ashikabi but...I'm afraid of what that will mean because I will not participate in these games."

* * *

Harry just looked at her after she finished before he smiled at her and gave a small snort at first she felt that it was because he didn't believe her until she saw him wave his hand and the tea pot moved to refill their glasses without being lifted by a human hand. She stared at Harry and the pot in surprise before he smiled wider.

"You aren't the only non-normal one around here Miya." He said. Miya listened as he told her his story about how he and a small percentage of the world were able to use magic about the true purpose the school he and Hermione had gone to had been to teach the younger generation of England how to use their magic safely.

However his life wasn't that great he went on to tell her about Voldemort and his kind and how they had started a second civil war in the magical world. He told her about the prophecy that had changed his life and made it so Voldemort had targeted him since he was a baby.

"In the UK I'm a celebrity for surviving a curse no one had ever survived before they marketed it greatly.

Everything from books about adventures I never went on to toys and other things with my face on them. That's the reason Ginny became obsessed she had it in her mind she would be the Harry Potter's bride. Her mother didn't help that when she continued to buy more books about my so called great life." He told her about all his trials and about the day he and Hermione had truly gotten together.

"It was during the Horcrux hunt that the two of us realized just what we meant to one another. With Ron gone neither of us saw any problem with just being happy and together." He went on to tell her about the final battle and how as soon as it was over he had gotten on his knee and proposed to Hermione.

"At first she looked like she couldn't believe me until suddenly I was knocked over by her and I lay on the ground laughing as she cried out yes while kissing me all over the face." His face took an almost dream like state as he remembered that day.

"We made love for the first time that night." He said before he shook off the memory and picked it up from there. After he finished his story Miya smiled at him.

"Thank you for trusting me enough with this."

"Well it's only fair I mean you trusted me with the knowledge of your people I just felt like returning the favor." He said smiling at her.

"Is there any way I can help make the reaction easier for you?" Harry asked making Miya blush slightly but shake her head no.

"Other than you leaving you would have to bond with me. Since I would just wind up searching for you later to form the bond with you the first part doesn't work anyway...and...I really don't want you to go."

She said blushing more making Harry give her a small smile. Harry stood up and moved towards Miya and knelt down in front of her "Miya...I don't want to be in the game either." He said making her look into his eyes her blush growing more powerful.

"In fact...I believe that MBI should be stopped or at least Minaka should be since MBI has done some good in this world." Harry said before he lifted his hands to cup her face making her close her eyes and give a slight moan at his touch.

"I will help you protect as many of your little birds as possible Miya even if I wasn't going to be your Ashikabi." He said as Miya looked at him from latent eyelids.

"Harry..." She said as she panted for air "Please...make me yours...make me your Sekirei." she panted Harry smiled at her before he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against hers making Miya moan louder as a pair of white energy made wings appeared out of her back like angel wings with a halo appearing over her head along with the Sekirei symbol.

Miya wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and deepened the kiss as she moved and pulled him down onto the floor with him making him laugh before he went back to kissing her. "Harry." She moaned as he broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck and suck on her pulse point. "Miya." He whispered against her skin before his hands found the obi holding her kimono in place and pulled it off.

* * *

*ERRG ERRG*

"Someone shut that damn alarm off!" Takami Sastoshi shouted as she rushed into the main computer room that would monitor the Sekirei and the Ashikabi they would someday find.

Currently the room was going haywire since the Sekirei Pillar herself Miya had just been winged. _"I thought she would never be with another man after Takehito died."_ Takami thought as she sat at her desk and started typing away until the image of a man with emerald green eyes and a large scar on his face appeared on screen.

"Potter Harry. Who are you?" She asked as she started typing again to start looking for information about him only to be shocked when any information about him between the ages 11 through 18 was redacted.

"What the...?" She asked as she tried again only finding something about him applying for a marriage license at 19 along with a woman named Hermione Granger.

 _"Who are you Harry Potter...and why can't I learn anything about you?"_ She asked herself as she looked at the two images of Harry and Miya on the big screen. _"Minaka is going to think this is fun...however I doubt we're ready for this guy...whoever he is."_ She thought before she tried to search again.

* * *

Back at the Pension Miya collapsed on top of Harry they were now in her room on her bed both panting for air they had made love in earnest four times already. Once in the living room, once while _trying_ to get up to her room, and twice more here in her bed. Years of pent up sexual energy and the feeling of love and happiness that filled her after her winging had sent Miya into a frenzy as she and Harry consummated their new bond.

Harry wrapped his arms around Miya's back and held her as he felt her breast against his chest their nipples touching as she pressed her breast against him while laying her head on his shoulder.

"I...think we're...gonna have to...change...the no...Sexual acts...rule." Harry panted making Miya giggle as she allowed herself to relax against the body of her Ashikabi.

"You better believe it." She said making him laugh this time both could feel the other through their new bond and were reveling in it both had been afraid that they would never really be able to love again. Finding out that it was not only possible but had happened made them both smile so brightly. Miya smirked before she sat up looking down at her Ashikabi who just looked at her.

"Someone isn't quite ready to quit." She said as she felt him harden once more inside her. Harry smiled at her before he lifted his hands up and started to tease her breast making Miya moan as she started moving slowly back and forth on him. That night the pair made love until the sun was just starting to touch the sky before Miya and Harry fell asleep with her snuggled in his arms pressed against him.

* * *

In a secret room in the Inn a red haired woman lay on her back blood stains under her nostrils while a computer screen was in front of her showing the loving couple sleeping without a care in the world.

* * *

That's Chapter one I'll probably post chapter two as well as the portion of chapter three I already have. R&R Ja Ne


	4. Ashikabi of the North prt 2

Okay so this is the second and third chapter I wrote of this story I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer :See previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter Two

Miya hummed happily as she swept the front porch it had been two months since Harry had come to live with her. Two wonderful months since they had bonded and become one. Every day she woke up to breakfast in bed made by Harry since he was the only tenant she let it keep happening, but she warned him that should they ever gain a tenant he would have to stop spoiling her so.

After breakfast they would shower together...to preserve water of course...whatever happens in there happened then the two of them would spend their day either cleaning the place together or just lounging about and enjoying their new relationship.

However sometimes Harry would go and take care of some business of his that involved his bank and any investments he had made both in the magical and normal world. Today was one of those days whenever she asked what he was planning Harry would just smile and kiss her cheek telling her it was a secret and he wanted to surprise her.

As she mindlessly continued her actions she found herself starting to hum a song Harry would sing just for her he said it was from a western artist as she hummed she felt herself start to move around in a dance since he had a habit of dancing with her as he sang.

 _"When you love a woman you tell her she's really wanted. When you love a woman you tell her she's the one. She needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna laaaasssst forever. So tell me have you really. Really really ever loved a woman."_ Miya suddenly froze from embarrassment as she turned around and saw a woman her age wearing a revealing purple outfit holding a large Saki bottle as she laid out on the fence.

Her long black hair laying behind her some of it hitting the ground she had a blush on her face from the rice wine.

"I never knew you liked Bryan Adams." She said looking at Miya.

"Kazehana you scared me...and you didn't steal that from my reserves did you?"

"No...I was able to get a man to buy it for me." The Sekirei said as she took a drink.

"You didn't answer me. When did you start listening to Bryan Adams?" She asked looking at Miya who blushed slightly.

"I never knew the name of the one who originally sings it but my husband has taken a habit of singing it to me when we dance together." She said making the sun glint off the silver band on her finger with a square cut emerald on it.

Ever since Miya had explained to Harry what the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi was like Harry had compared it to a soul bond between a husband and wife in the magical world. In his eyes they were married and he had given her the ring and had a small ceremony for them with some friends of his who had come from England for it. She had been happy to once more wear a wedding ring it felt like a comforting weight only now it allowed her to get a fixed position on Harry if he were ever in danger and summon him if she were ever put in danger.

"You got married again?!" Kazehana asked sitting up before she ran over and hugged Miya close squealing for joy.

"I knew that even you would find love again!" She said making Miya bulk at the stink of Saki soaked into the brunettes cloths. Miya pushed her away and held her at arm's length.

"Have you come to once more crash at my house?" She asked the Sekirei who blushed and nodded.

Miya sighed "Normally I would say no since you stink so much. However Harry seems to believe in Takehito's policy even more strongly than I thought he would so I'll allow it." Kazehana cheered however Miya stopped her.

"After you've had a bath and taken a remedy to remove the toxins from your body." She said.

* * *

Kazehana groaned as she finished vomiting the last of the Saki from her system while Miya held up a vial Harry had given her. "He wasn't kidding when he said it would clear everything out." She said as Kazehana groaned again.

"All that wasted Saki...have you no heart Miya?" Kazehana whined only for Miya to pick her up and disrobe her and toss her none too kindly into a warm bath. Kazehana sighed as she soaked in the bath feeling more sober in her life than she could ever remember after the 'incident' as she dubbed which had sent her on her Saki sampling trip around the world.

As she leaned against the side she blink in surprise when she heard splashing and opened her eyes to see Miya sitting down joining her.

"You seem really happy." Kazehana said to Miya who blushed slightly but giggled behind her hand.

"I am. Harry has a way of brightening my life and my day." She said before the two started talking about little things in their lives until Miya accepted her sister Sekirei's invitation to wash her back.

Kazehana blink in surprise when she saw a crest on Miya's back "You...he winged you?" She asked making Miya look at her from over her shoulder.

"Yes...I was shocked too when I started reacting to him. However to him that didn't change anything I'm still Miya and he's still Harry we're just two people in love and happily married. As far as he's concerned that's all that matters." She said before she looked forward and felt Kazehana start to wash her back.

"What about other Sekirei? If he was strong enough to make you react to him there it's almost guaranteed he'll gain other little birds." She said making Miya sigh.

"I know. I also told him that it may happen." Miya said.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he'll only accept a Sekirei that reacts to him and wishes to be bonded with him. And that even if they do find him he'll still love and treat me just the same. He has a large heart full of love I know he's meant to share it so no matter how many little birds he attracts I'll welcome them."

"Even Karatsuba?" Miya felt her hands turn into fist for a moment before she relaxed.

"Unless that actually happens I'm not going to think about that." She said.

"Fair enough." Kazehana said before she turned around as Miya returned the favor and started to wash her back for her.

"How did you know the artist that sings the song I was humming?" Miya asked as Kazehana leaned against the side of the tub her eyes shut as she enjoyed the feeling of Miya soft hands against her skin.

"When I traveled through America I heard that song...it's called _Have you Ever Really Love a Woman_ by the way...on a radio. After hearing it I started listening to more American music although I'll admit that song is still one of my top favorites. It's a song dedicated to the love a man has for a woman and trying to make another man understand such a love." The wind user Sekirei said making Miya smiling sadly.

"Always the romantic." She said making Kazehana give a small snort.

"That's me. The hopeless romantic only my heart was broken unlike you." She said making Miya sigh.

"Well since you are still alive and able to function we now know he wasn't your true Ashikabi. You'll find him...or her." Miya said making Kazehana sighed again.

"Sometimes I truly wonder if that is possible." she said. Once the pair had finished their bath and walked down stairs they heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Miya I'm home and I've brought company." Harry's voice said from the front hall. Miya smiled as she moved quickly towards the hall and saw Harry setting down his messenger style bag before he held his arms out to her.

Miya soon was wrapped in the arms of her Ashikabi and her husband as he held her tightly before he kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home." She said as she returned the kiss before she moved away and looked at the young man that had followed behind Harry.

"Oh ho and who is this?" She asked with a smile.

"Ah this is Kagari I found him holding one of our fliers trying to locate the place it was just pure luck that I found him when I did. Doesn't hurt that he's also one of your little birds." Harry said surprising Kagari.

"Wait...you know about Sekirei?" The silver haired young man said making Harry chuckled before he gently kissed Miya's lips making her wings appear for a moment before they broke apart.

"You could say that." He said before he walked into the house Miya beside him holding his hand as a surprised Kagari followed behind them. "Ara I almost forgot I also have a guest an old friend." Miya said as they walked into the dining room and found Kazehana sitting at the table with a smile on her face.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello and welcome to our home." Harry said giving a slight bow making Kazehana return it.

"Thank you." She said before Harry looked at Kagari.

"So from what you said earlier you were looking for a home?" He asked as he sat down at the table as well before Miya left to get dinner started.

"Yes actually I was released from MBI about two days ago and I've been looking for a place to permanently reside. I found the flier near a park and decided to try here." He said looking at Harry who nodded in understanding.

"That's understandable and we have plenty of room here. Our policy is never to turn away anyone in need." Harry said with a smile that made Kagari blush for some reason before he fought it off.

"Anyway we really only have two rules here. First there is no fighting in the building." He said making Kagari nod before Harry smiled sweetly before a green aura build around him while a demon mask appeared in it.

"And there is to be no illicit or sexual acts outside your private room." He said the smile still in place making Kagari and Kazehana shiver in fear both nodded rapidly before the Aura relaxed and vanished.

 _"Oh sweet merciful Kami there's two of them!"_ Kazehana shouted in her mind remembering the times when Miya would pull that particular trick.

"Oh I almost forgot we also do not accept MBI cards as payment here. Neither myself nor my wife have anything to do with that company. This is a place where any Sekirei seeking shelter may come if they do not wish to participate in the game without worrying about being forcibly winged. You can relax here." Harry said once more surprising the pair in the room.

"You don't believe in the S plan even though you have a Sekirei?" Kagari asked making Harry sigh.

"First let's get one thing straight I do not own Miya she is a living being and I love her. I would never once think of her as a possession that I own she is my wife first before anything else." Harry said he knew Miya had heard him when he felt her love and happiness increase through the bond.

"Secondly this S plan is nothing but a shambled idea created by the mind of a lunatic. Sekirei are beings of pure love. Your very existence is to find the one you are truly meant for and to bond with them. Why on earth would I ever follow such a plan that would rip you away from your beloved whoever they may be? All of you deserve the right to live your own happy lives whether it be here in Japan or somewhere else in the world.

All of you have the right to go into the world and find the one you truly are meant for...because only one power is so strong that it is worth fighting for, but so rarely seen in this world that it's very presents astounds many. That power is the love between those that are truly meant to share it." Harry said with such passion and belief that both unwinged Sekirei felt themselves moved by it.

Kazehana gave a slight moan as she clutched her chest and felt heat on her face _"This feeling...I...I never expected to feel it again."_ she thought as she looked at the young man that had captured the heart of her friend and elder sister.

Kagari was able to keep his hands down but could feel his body shifted _"He believes it so passionately I...I can't help but feel that he truly means to see us all find our Ashikabi."_ the fire user thought. Harry blinked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind making him smile as he looked up into the smiling face of his wife.

"And it's because of the heart that beats within your chest so justly and lovingly that I couldn't help but fall for you." She said.

Harry smiled as she lower down and kissed him gently again before he heard Kazehana moan again making the pair look over at the purple wearing Sekirei. She was blushing brightly and her first was against her heart. Miya blinked in surprised before she gave a small smile before she gently nudged Harry towards the reacting Sekirei.

"Her heart was broken by the first man that she felt a reaction too...I know you won't hurt her like that." She whispered to him making him nod as he moved towards Kazehana.

Harry sat beside her making Kazehana blush brighter by the closeness of his presents "I know you've been hurt before." he said to her gently. "But if you let me..." He said opening his arms to her making her look him in the eyes "...I would like to heal your hurt and show you what it truly is like to feel loves embrace." Kazehana didn't need more before she rushed forward and found herself in Harry's arms that quickly wrapped around her while she now sat in his lap. He held her gently and rubbed her back as she tucked her head under his chin and enjoyed being in his embrace.

"Can...can I really feel it?" She asked before she looked up into his eyes. Eyes full of warmth and acceptance.

"Can I finally know true love?" She asked making Harry smile before he slowly lower his face giving her plenty of time to stop what was happening before she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he gently kissed her.

Kazehana moaned as a pair of clear wind made wings burst out of her back not as large or grand as Miya's but still fit her perfectly. Kagari clutched his chest at the sight he could feel the love and happiness soaking the air in the room infecting it in very breath he took. It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced in his life he had heard of what happened when a Sekirei found their true Ashikabi but seeing it before his eyes blew all the descriptions out of his mind.

Kazehana deepened the kiss with her Ashikabi as her hands moved into his hair and started to play with it as she felt his tongue run against her lips. She gasped at the feeling before she felt his tongue inside her mouth battling against hers allowing both to taste one another. Harry pulled back once the need for air came both were panting for said air, as Kazehana leaned her head against his forehead before they smiled at one another.

"Welcome to the family...welcome home my flower." He said playing with her name making her blush slightly before she snuggled into his body and sighed against him in comfort.

"I'm home." She whispered as Harry held her. Her days of wandering done no longer would she need the bottle to comfort her. Now she finally understood the true meaning behind her very being.

"I am Sekirei number zero three Kazehana. By the Winds of my Contract my Ashikabi's worries will be blown away." Kazehana said against his shoulder making him smile at her before he kissed her forehead.

"I told you that you would find him." Miya said making Kazehana smile at her from over Harry's shoulder.

"You were right...I...I've never been so happy." She said as tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes making Harry smile as he lifted his hand and gently wiped her tears away.

* * *

As they ate their simple meal Kagari laughed slightly when both Miya and Kazehana took turns feeding their shared Ashikabi taking their own bites between each of his.

"You know I've been thinking." Harry said after he swallowed a bit of food.

"What about?" Miya asked as she held a bite of rice up to him.

"I think I'm gonna thrown in a little game changer to Minaka's plan." Harry said as he took the bite and chewed it before speaking again.

"I think I can make it so Sekirei can't be forced winged." Harry said making all three Sekirei look at him in shock.

"You...you believe so?" Miya asked making Harry nod and look at her.

"I think if I got the chance to explore your crest more intimately I might be able to find something that will render it impossible for all Sekirei to be forcibly winged...maybe even make it so those that have already been forced into being winged can get a second chance at finding their true Ashikabi." Harry said only to be kissed by both of his Sekirei while Kagari look at him once more clutching his chest and almost cried out as he felt little nubs starting to form there.

"Can you do it?" Miya asked "I won't know unless I try but it will have to be your crest Miya. You are the Pillar of the Sekirei I think through you I can make it so." Harry said. Miya smiled and nodded before she turned her back and lowered her Kimono enough to allow Harry to see the crest.

"I don't know if this will work...but it's better than never trying at all." He said before he pressed the pointer and middle finger of his right hand against the mark before holding up the same fingers of his left hand in front of his face.

He cast his mind and magic into the crest at first he believed he had failed only to soon find his conscious mind being pulled into the crest and traveling through a tunnel.

He landed on the ground in the tunnel and found himself looking at a small round core making him take a deep breath that he released through his nose before walking forward and placing his hands upon the core.

"I don't know if you can hear me or feel my hands. However I know you are tied to all the other Sekirei out there and I know you feel for them when they can't or don't find the one they are truly meant to find. I want to help them...all of them...I want to stop Minaka and his plot. I want to help all the little birds find their one true Ashikabi I want to save those that were forced to bond with a human. I want to protect those without their wings from being forced to bond with anyone but their one true love.

Please...help me do this." He said before he was surprised as the core started to glow brightly draining a part of his magic as well making him smile.

"Thank you." He said before the entire world was drowned in white.

* * *

Outside the crest Miya and Harry were surrounded by white light that shot up into the air surprising both Kazehana and Kagari as the light continued up through the roof and into the air. All over the town people saw the light and wondered what it was however a select few knew what it meant as the light sent a great pulse of light through the air.

A young lady wearing a white outfit carrying a large hammer followed the man he was her Ashikabi...but from the bruises on her face he was a right bastard to her. He had found her and forced her to bond with him and made her life a living hell ever since. She carried the hammer behind her before she and the Ashikabi were surrounded by the pulse of light for an instant just a single moment but it changed her life.

She gasped as the crest on her neck glowed and tingled before it faded from view at first she was scared about this until she felt her body tell her she was now free to once more search for her true Ashikabi. She smirked before she raised her hammer and slammed it down on the former Ashikabi before her she was free and she would no longer have to deal with him.

Other Sekirei all over the city were likewise set free of their forced bond from a pair of twins that fried their once perverted Ashikabi who had pushed himself on them to a woman in white with a long staff as she ran along with her other freed sisters from their greatest tormentor.

However only a very select few heard a voice whisper to them in their mind as they moved to their new bound freedom.

"Your True Ashikabi has done this. Now all of your sisters and yourself can only be bound to your true Ashikabi. Live well." The voice whispered.

All of those freed didn't know who had done it but they all knew they were free and could once more be happy.

* * *

Back at MBI the building was going absolutely nuts as suddenly those Sekirei once winged became unwinged but were still alive. Minaka stood in his office looking at the light that had appeared in the night before it faded away from view.

"What is this that the gods decide to change in my wonderful plan?" He asked aloud.

Takami walked into the office slamming the door open as she made her way inside.

"What the hell is happening?!" She yelled at Minaka.

"I don't know...and I don't like it." He said making Takami stop in her tracks it wasn't often that Minaka took a serious tone but when it happened everyone was afraid.

The pair were suddenly disturbed by the sound of a loud crack making them both look down and see a gift wrapped in yellow paper with a green bow sitting on the desk a letter atop it. Takami walked over and lifted up the letter and opened it while Minaka looked at the gift.

"Hope you enjoy my little game changer. No longer will the Sekirei be forced to bond with someone out there nor dance to your song to play your game. They are free and can now only get their wings from the one truly meant to give them said wings. P.S..."

She stopped there when she heard the sound of a splat making her look up to see Minaka wearing a pie on his face while the spring loaded trap bounced with the remainder of the 'gift'.

"...hope you like Banana Cream. HP." Takami finished as she tried to hold back her laugh at the sight of Minaka.

The director lifted his hand took off his now pie covered glasses. "So the new player decided to change the rules...I'm beginning to like this Mr. Potter." Minaka said before he started to clean his face.

* * *

Back at the pension Kazehana and Kagari were rolling on the ground with their laughter after Harry had described to them his little prank Miya was chuckling behind her sleeve while Harry sat there smiling.

 _"And now no longer do any of the little birds have to worry about being forced to be winged."_ Harry thought before he noticed Kagari suddenly stop laughing and crumple into a ball.

"Kagari?" He asked before Kagari made a moan of pain making Harry rush up and move towards the Sekirei while the girls watched frightened but waiting. "Kagari what is it?"

Harry asked as he placed his hands on the young man's back "My...my body..." Kagari said before he looked up at Harry his face was bright red.

"It's...unstable...Takami warned me...it would change to the preference of my Ashikabi...I've been reacting all night...it...it burns." Kagari moaned out as a few licks of fire appeared around his body making Harry act as he grabbed the Sekirei and turned him onto his back making Harry almost jolted back at the sight before him.

Kagari's chest had already started to change as a set of breast were already showing under his shirt surprising Harry.

"I don't understand..." Kagari said as more fire seemed to gather around him "It...it's not supposed to...happen...I'm...I'm of the flame...we...we're destined to be alone. But..." He looked up at Harry who had placed his hand under the silver haired head of the young man/woman to keep him from hitting it against the ground.

"After...you wanted to free those forced to bond...my heart...my body...my...soul craved you. I...can feel my body changing." He moaned as his Adams Apple started to descend into his neck his voice changing to a lighter tone.

"I...I'm becoming a woman..." 'She' now said.

"I don't fully understand what is happening here, but from what I can understand you're trying to tell me you've reacted to me. Also your body is changing because of the fact that I'm heterosexual and only like women?" He asked the last part making Kagari nod her head as she moaned feeling her hips start to widen and shift from their earlier place.

"Kagari...what can I do?" He asked before her hands went around his neck and held him "Kiss me." she almost begged.

Harry looked into her eyes and saw nothing that showed that internally she didn't want this before he nodded and lower his lips down and pressed them against hers making her moan as her body erupted in flames covering them both in them.

"Harry!" Miya and Kazehana cried moving to stop the flames from hurting their Ashikabi. Only to stop in wonder when they didn't feel any pain through the bond as Harry lifted Kagari up and held her as the fire traveled around their bodies. They watched in silent amazement before the fire changed direction and move behind Kagari and became a set of wings that blazed brightly until they returned to her body.

Kagari almost collapsed boneless against Harry as the kiss ended making him move and get both arms under her and hold her as she pressed into his body "Kagari?" he asked.

"No..." She said "...it's Homara. I am Sekirei number zero six Homara and by the flames of my contract my Ashikabi's worries will be burned away." Harry smiled at her.

"Homara...could you please explain what just happened?" He asked. Homara blushed as she sat up and looked at the three others in the room.

"My body was always unstable something about it made it so I could change between the sexes if I felt like it. Takami was my Adjuster and she told me that if I were to ever find an Ashikabi I would turn into the sex that they prefer. A woman for a straight man or homosexual woman and a man for a straight woman or a homosexual man. It all had to do with their sexual preference. However it is supposed to happen over a period of about two weeks to a month but when I felt the power inside of Harry...well my body got a little over eager."

She said with a blush making Kazehana and Miya chuckled at her while Harry just gave her a little smirk.

"Also because of the element my abilities use my powers have been unstable as well. However since I bonded with Harry I can feel them settling. With some work I'll handle them just fine." Homara said making Harry nod towards her.

"Speaking of which..." Kazehana said before she zipped over to Harry and started looking him over "...how are you unharmed from the flames?" she asked.

The question actually brought up a point for Miya and Homara as well as they looked at Harry who sighed.

"It's a side effect of the combination of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in one body." he said. "My magic decided to expand the effects of the two since they were and are permanently a part of me. From the Basilisk I can now turn parts of my body into the same hard scaly skin it had protecting me from spell fire and even weapons...minus those blessed with magical properties that is. I can also focus magic into my eyes gaining the eyes of a Basilisk meaning I can cause great fear, petrify an enemy, or even kill with a single look if I am angry enough."

He explained to them and saw that all of them were shocked. "And the Phoenix?" Miya asked.

"Well as you saw I am now fire proof. I have the ability to heal most wounds using my tears which was a surprise to learn. Also when I sing I can use my voice to fill those around me with the emotion I'm trying to convey with the song. Which is why I sing so much because one I like it and two it makes others around me happy." He said making Miya suddenly understand why she could feel so happy when he sang to her he was showing her his own happiness and his love for her.

"Well then now that that is over with I guess this means I'm gonna have to find a new job." Homara said with a sigh making Harry look at her "Why what do you do?"

"I work at a Host club." she said making Harry blink. However after thinking about it he nodded once before he gained a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Why do you need to quit then? I mean don't women usually go to a host club to feel more appreciated or loved right? Wouldn't it make sense that these same women might want to feel this from another woman rather than a man who doesn't really get it?" He asked with a shrug. Homara actually blinked at that as she felt her mouth open and close a couple times trying to find an argument but couldn't find a good one.

"Alright you've got a point but how do I sell this to the boss?" She asked only to making Harry smile.

* * *

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Homara felt her jaw drop as she looked at the owner of the Host club she worked at as Harry smiled at him while wearing a suit.

"Then you see my point?"

"Absolutely I've noticed a couple times that a few women actually aren't that happy with just a guy hosting for them. Offering up a female service in a private room upstairs would be great. They would have a private setting and plenty of space. If I soundproof the room it would keep them from being bothered by the music down here. Plus since she would be solely focusing on one customer at a time I could charge a little more. Mr. Potter you've got yourself a deal!"

He said as he and Harry shook hands. Harry had come to the club as an investor looking to buy a portion of the building and has suggested the idea of Homara hosting for women looking for female companionship. She was so surprised at how well Harry talked the man into agreeing with his plans it was almost like he knew just what to say and do to make the owner agree.

"Perfect. I'll have my solicitor contact you when the paper work is complete." Harry said making the owner nod as the Ashikabi and Sekirei left the building.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Homara all I did was suggest a new business venture that is sure to gain popularity. Besides we both know you don't want to deceive your clients so this way you can keep your job without lying to them." Harry said making Homara nod.

"Thanks for that." She said making Harry smile at her as he wrapped one around her waist and held her against him making her blush. "And now I believe we've come to the part where Miya takes over." Harry said as they neared home and saw Miya and Kazehana waiting for them. Harry walked over and kissed Miya before handing her a gold card.

"Don't worry about how expensive anything is don't worry about anything. I want you to go nuts not just on them but make sure to get something you want as well. Alright?" He asked making Miya nod before she took the card.

He walked over to Kazehana and gave her a small kiss as well before he kissed Homara on the forehead and headed into the house.

"Alright girls time to shop for non-battle attire." Miya said before the other two nodded and headed down the street.

* * *

"Ugh I hate these things." Homara grumbled as she fumbled with the strap of a bra she was trying on making Miya giggle from the other side of the curtain.

"It does take some getting used too I know and you've spent most of your life without the need of one making it harder but you'll be alright." She said making Homara grumble more as she walked out of the private changing room and looked at the black bra and panties set in the full mirror in the room.

"Aren't there ones without these on them?" She asked using her thumb to lift up one of the straps before she let it go. Miya chuckled before she nodded and moved through the pile of clothing they had picked out for Homara before handing her a black strapless bra.

"Try this one." She said making Homara nod as she took it and went back into the stall closing the curtain behind her. "Oh Harry is going to love this." Miya turned as Kazehana walked out of her changing spot wearing a sheer dress. It was lavender purple and came with a pair of panties in the same color but showed a generous amount of cleavage.

"My my bonded only for a day and already planning your wedding night." Miya teased making Kazehana smile as she posed in front of the mirror.

"I wouldn't go that far just yet. Harry and I barely know one another I'm just looking at a few things to use to tease to lead up to the main event." She said before she looked at Miya. "So be honest...what can I expect?"

"What do you mean?" Miya asked with a small smirk as she caught on to what Kazehana was playing at.

"I mean how good a lover is our Harry?" Kazehana asked with a smirk hearing a small crash from Homara's changing curtain.

"Well for one thing I can tell you he is very...very gifted with his tongue and his fingers. The first time I swear I felt like they were spreading fire throughout my entire body just from the simplest of touches." Miya said.

"Also...parsletongue is good for more than just speaking to snakes." She hinted actually making Kazehana blush slightly.

"And what about...other tools?" Kazehana asked making Miya smirk.

"Very adequate. Almost nine inches when fully erect." She said once more casing a crash to come from Homara's changing booth but she noticed the way Kazehana seemed to blush even more.

"I guess you'll have to figure the rest out for yourselves." She said smirking feeling very pleased with herself Harry had awoken a slight prankster side she didn't know she had and enjoyed using it.

* * *

Harry whistled as he walked through the streets carrying grocery bags in both arms he was going to surprise his girls with a nice lunch or dinner depending on when they came home. As he walked he passed a park before he suddenly paused and looked when he saw a woman sitting on a bench wearing only a lap coat hugging her legs to her chest. He knew from the crest on her forehead that she was a Sekirei however he didn't understand the rest that was around the crest. However what he did know was that he couldn't leave her out here like this and he made his way towards her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked her making her look at him surprised that someone was talking to her.

"Ah...broken can't have an Ashikabi." She said before she looked away making Harry blink.

"Why?" He asked only to see her rub the symbol on her forehead "Ah...broken." she said again.

Harry was surprised he never thought about the idea of a Sekirei never being able to be winged in all honesty the very notion befuddled him. He moved and sat down next to the Sekirei setting his groceries down on the ground.

"How did it happen?" He asked.

"Ah...adjuster made a mistake. Now I can never be winged." she said he began to wonder if saying 'Ah' before she spoke was a verbal tic.

"Is that why you're out here like this?" He asked making her nod as she placed her face on her knees. Harry's heart went out to her as he moved in closer and hugged her gently making her freeze for a moment before she relaxed.

"I'm so sorry." He said "You didn't deserve such a fate." he whispered to her as he felt her move and allow herself to be comforted by his arms and presents.

"Ah...why?" She asked making him move back so he could look into her brown eyes.

"Why what?"

"Ah...why are you being so nice to me?" She asked making him blink. After a moment Harry gave her a small smile.

"Because you deserve some kindness after being unable to form your precious bond. I can't think of anything harder to do than to live with the knowledge you can't be with your destined one. You are so strong for enduring even this long. Can you tell me your name?" He asked her.

"Ah...Akitsu." She said to him making him give her a small smile "Well then Akitsu would you like to come home with me?" he asked.

Akitsu blinked "Ah...you...want me?"

"Broken or unbroken you are still a person Akitsu. If you want you can come with me the choice is yours to make." He said standing up and offering her a hand. Akitsu look at it before she took it and allowed him to lift her up he blushed when he saw that the lab coat was really _all_ she had on.

"Okay first things first." He said waving his hand making her blink in surprise as the coat lengthened to the size of a trench coat and buttoned up until it was impossible to do so around her bust.

"You're gonna need some clothing." He said before he bent down and lifted up one of the bags he was carrying and made to let go to get the other only for Akitsu to hold it tighter. He looked at her as she took the second bag but held onto his hand making him realize what was wrong before he smiled at her.

"Alright...you can keep holding my hand." He said as he led her away Akitsu followed holding his hand the entire time feeling wanted for the first time in her life.

* * *

Harry sang softly as Akitsu lay out on the porch using his lap as a pillow his hands gently running through her hair all while the gentle sounds of dinner being made through his magic came from the kitchen. _"...don't you ever ever feel like you're nothin'. You are perfect. To me."_ He whispered the last line as he finished the song Akitsu continued to doze her arms wrapped around his waist hugging him as she slept and his hands ran through her hair.

"I thought I heard you singing." He looked over at his wife who had whispered her statement showing that she had seen Akitsu.

"She was afraid to fall asleep. She was afraid that she would wake up to find it had all been a dream." He whispered to her making Miya nod as she rubbing Akitsu's back.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Good. The girls are upstairs putting away their cloths when we heard your song we knew you were trying to comfort someone."

"I found her sitting in the park. I couldn't just leave her there like that."

"I know. You wouldn't be my Harry if you had just left her." She said making him smile at her before they shared a small kiss.

"Can you help her?" She asked making Harry look at Akitsu who snuggled into his belly. "I'm going to try." He said making Miya nod before she got up and let them be to check on the progress of lunch.

Akitsu slowly came back to the waking world and found herself somewhere she wasn't used to it wasn't as hard as the park bench and she felt safe. She looked up to see the same man from earlier that had welcomed her to his home still there leaning against the wall of his house reading while his hand mindlessly ran through her hair.

She blushed _"He...he's so kind. I can't ever be winged yet he was still willing to give me a home. He comforted me. He's unlike any human I've ever met."_ she thought as she stirred making him blink and look down.

"Oh hello. Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile making her blush again but nod. "Ah...yes. You make a good pillow." She said making Harry chuckle "My Miya says the same." he said.

"Akitsu..." Harry said making her look him in the eye the same eyes that showed the warmth inside the heart that had reached out to her. "...I've been trying to think of a way to either break or remove that seal."

Harry said making her blink at him "I may have found a way." he said after a moment.

"However..." He said almost making her felt what little hope had built from his words start to die "...for it to work you would have to become my Sekirei." he finished.

She blinked again before she moved quickly and hugged him pressing his face in her cleavage as she sat in his lap and placed her head on top of his "Ah...I would've asked you to be my Ashikabi anyway." she said.

Harry chuckled against her skin making her blush before he moved back making her look down at him from her position "If you're sure." he said.

Akitsu nodded before she moved down and captured his lips passionately as her arms went around his neck and held him close. Harry could feel his magic move into her body as he directed it into the seal trying to overpower it as he kissed Akitsu he felt it hit the block hard before he redoubled his efforts. As they kissed Homara, Kazehana, and Miya watched as they saw Akitsu's seal start to glow it was getting brighter as they felt their Ashikabi pour more and more power into their kiss. They fought their personal jealousy at the sight of the heavy make out session until they saw the seal crack making all of them gasp before Kazehana clapped her hands together and lowered her head.

"Please...please let his love get through to her. He has such a strong yet gentle soul. Please let her experience what we all have." She prayed surprising Miya and Homara before they nodded to one another and joined in thinking that it couldn't hurt.

Akitsu could feel the power trying to get through but when nothing continued to happen she started to give up hope until finally she heard a whisper _"...tsu I will wing you."_ it said.

It was Harry's voice his mind was trying more and more to get through to her making her realize...he wasn't going to quit. _"If he can still believe...so can I!"_ She thought with determination before she tried to grab the power inside and help it. Akitsu felt her eyes fly open as the seal shattered in a bright flash and a pair of pale blue wings made of ice burst out of her back.

The other three Sekirei in the room cover their faces to block some of the power that was flooding the room after finally being allowed to reach its intended designation. All of them waited till the last of it faded before they looked only to chuckle at the sight of Akitsu trying to devour their Ashikabi's face with her lips before she broke the kiss and moved to his neck allowing him to breathe.

"Ah...Thank you." She said "Ah...Thank you for helping me Ashikabi-sama. I am Sekirei zero seven Akitsu with the Ice of my Contract my Ashikabi's worries will be frozen over." Harry stopped her and made her look at him.

"No -sama Akitsu. I don't own you this is a partnership and a promise. A promise to share love between us and to find a happiness with one another." He said making her blink before she nodded and moved so she was able to lay her head under his chin as he held her.

"Ah...I promise." She said making Harry smile as he kissed her forehead. "So do I."

* * *

So this is all I had for chapter three it isn't much but I hope you like it none the less.

* * *

Chapter Three

Harry opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the dark haired woman snuggling in his arms pressing her naked body against his as he hugged her closer making her moan slightly but not wake up.

"Harry...love." She murmured in her sleep making him smile it had been three weeks since Harry had brought Akitsu home in that time he had gotten to know all three of his new Sekirei better.

In order to make sure there was fair time split between himself and all of them he made it so he would sleep in a different room every night and that each of them would sit next to him during different meals. He also would spend entire days with a different Sekirei learning more about their likes their dislikes and such.

Kazehana liked it when he would join her in rooftop sitting just to look at the wonderful view the city had to offer every once in a while they would take a Saki bottle but they never went overboard with it.

With help from Harry Homara learned to control her fire abilities and liked it when she was allowed to preform tea ceremonies with him as her guest. She loved to take care of people probably why she liked being a host so much.

Akitsu was the quietest of the bunch but he had learned to notice little signs telling him whether or not she liked something or didn't like something although she did have one loud tendency.

He chuckled as he remembered the mouth Akitsu had when they were getting wild in the bedroom she was also a screamer which surprised the heck out of him but he just shrugged it off. He laid his head back as he remembered the dream he has just had he knew from Miya's explanation that Sekirei have a tendency to create shared dreams with their Ashikabi.

Mostly when they were close or getting close to finding their true Ashikabi and the Ashikabi would share the dream so they could find one another.

* * *

Last night Harry had dreamed of not only his current Sekirei but also of seven other fully grown women and strangely a little girl. The first woman had long brown hair in a braid that ran down her back she was wearing an outfit that from its description have to belong to the Disciplinary Squad finishing off her outfit was a pair of red finger less gloves.

She had smiled at him "Can't wait to meet you Ashikabi-san." her voice was bubbly and from what Harry could feel slightly naive however he shrugged it off. The second woman had also been wearing a Disciplinary Squad uniform only she had silver hair, a Nodachi on her hip, and silver hair pulled back.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the blood lust look that had been on her face when she saw him "Well isn't this interesting." she had said before she tried to cut him with her blade.

The next two women came together both will long black hair that was shaped sort of like triangles behind their heads both wearing dominatrix outfits one purple one maroon. "He better not be week like that idiot." The purple twin had said while the maroon one smiled at him "See you soon." she said before they vanished.

Then came a red haired woman wearing a yellow body suit "Ufufuf can't wait." she said making him shiver again before the scene changed.

The next woman had long brown hair pull back into a pony tail wearing a white outfit which left little to the imagination "Like what you see?" she teased winking one eye before the final woman appeared.

She was wearing a black jacket with a white dress that was short enough to give anyone a panty shot if she raised her leg too high or stood over someone. "Thou vile monkey! Dist thou believe I would become thine own?!" She yelled at him before sending a water attack at him making him sigh.

So far at least two of his future Sekirei were going to try and kill him before finally the little girl came into the picture he knelt down when he saw her playing with a potted plant.

"Are you going to be my Tou-san?" She asked him after she had caught sight of her he smiled at her "If that's what you want." he said making her smile and nod happily before he woke from the dream.

* * *

"What's on your mind my love?" Harry blinked before he looked over and saw Kazehana staring at him making him smile.

"Just has a dream...or vision really of the other Sekirei I'm supposedly going to wing." he said making her smile and clap. "Oh good I was wondering how many of my sisters would join us. Well what's the total?" She asked.

"Well including you, Miya, Akitsu, and Homara...12 Sekirei." he said making her blink before she called out "Twelve!" in surprise making him nod.

"Although...I get the feeling one of them is really close." Harry said making her blink

"Which one?"

"Well she has long red hair, glasses, likes to wear a tight body suit, and I think there were computer screens around her." He said making Kazehana blink.

"Sounds like you're dreaming of Matsu." She said making him look at her

"Matsu?"

"Sekirei number zero two Matsu. She's a brain type Sekirei meaning she has no fighting capabilities what so ever. However if you need any task involving computers or some technology she's your girl." Kazehana explained to her Ashikabi who blinked.

"Wasn't she on the original Disciplinary Squad?" Harry asked making her nod

"Yep along with Miya, Mutsu, Karatsuba, and me. Mutsu was the only male of the group. And I was the only elemental type Miya, Mutsu, and Karatsuba used swords." Harry frowned at that.

"Then who was the woman with brown hair wearing the uniform?" He asked making her sit up and stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? As far as I know the only one with brown hair was Mutsu. The team has changed twice since then." She said. Harry looked up at her and was momentarily distracted by the sight of her uncovered breast before he shook his head of those thoughts. He sat up as well as she leaned against him his arm going around her waist without pause

"Who was on the second team or third? Because two of the women I saw had the uniform on one with brown hair in a long braid with finger less gloves on. The other had silver hair and had a blood thirsty smile when she saw me." He said as he felt Kazehana freeze against him making him look at her to see the fear on her face. "My flower?" He asked trying to understand the fear that was pouring through the bond from her before he took her into his arms and held her.

"Kazehana...it's okay...I'm here." he said waking her as she hugged him close and refused to let go.

"Whatever you do...don't ever go after that one alone." She said in desperation making Harry nod "Why what's wrong?"

"Karatsuba." she whispered as the door burst open with Miya standing there holding her sword while Homara and Akitsu stood behind her both looking ready for a fight.

"We felt her fear what happened?" Miya asked.

"Karatsuba is destined to be with our Ashikabi." Kazehana said not letting Harry go while the other three blinked in surprise.

"Harry please explain everything." Miya said making him nod before he told them all about his dream/vision.

"...I had just told Kazehana about two of them wearing Disciplinary Squad Uniforms. The first has brown hair in a long braid but the other was...apparently...this Karatsuba." He said as he finished the story.

"Now will someone explain to me why this is such a bad thing?" He asked/demanded feeling tired of being uninformed.

"Because she's a monster." A new voice said making Homara and Akitsu jump before they and Miya turned and looked to see a red haired woman wearing glasses.

"Matsu...right?" Harry asked making her nod while Kazehana looked, and saw her old friend before she pulled the sheet up to keep the others from seeing her breast. Although she had a feeling it was a bit late for that if she remembered Matsu's perverted tendencies correctly.

"Karatsuba enjoys killing she revels in it to be honest. She is merciless and horrible to others especially if Minaka points her towards them. She's called the Black Sekirei because of the fact that the heart inside her chest in black. The only thing she feels is a lust for blood...and she only respects power. She hates humans however she hates weakness more which is why she always frowns after a fight. She is never satisfied with the battle. Stay away from her Harry...or she will do everything in her power to kill you."

Matsu said finishing her dialogue. Harry placed his elbows against his knees as he rested his forehead against his hands before he sighed "I don't see how that's possible." he said.

He looked at all of his Sekirei and possible future Sekirei "You've said it in the past when a Sekirei is to bond with an Ashikabi she can track them down. True while I am in here at the Inn she may not attack because of Miya. However...you can't all protect me all of the time. In fact I won't let you I've already watched others die or come to harm while protecting me. I will not watch that happen around me again." He said his eyes for a moment glowing before they relaxed.

"Matsu." Harry said making said red head look at him "Are you the reason I constantly feel like I'm being watched?" He asked making her blush before she started to scratch behind her head.

"Well you see...I caused a big problem with MBI so I've been hiding here. Miya's first husband made a secret room for me with help from a sleaze bag he called friend." Harry raised an eyebrow at that but let the part about MBI go hell he had done something worthy of pissing them off as well. "So what...you had little cameras in the other rooms?"

"All but the bath room." She said before she felt a combined KI from all the Sekirei there making her flinch and want to hide.

* * *

"Still the pervert huh Matsu?" Kazehana asked glaring at her friend

"But...but...I...OW." she cried as Miya hit her over the head with a ladle.

"Miya-tan that hurt." She whined

"Than you probably should destroy any tapes or copies you have of the times I had with each girl." Harry suggested making the Sekirei nod while Matsu pouted.

"Alright." She said before she moved past them and hugged Harry close "After all...I won't need to watch when I can experiment all I want with the real thing. Ufufufuf." She giggled her glasses reflecting the light in such a way that she appeared creepy.

 _"Not if we can help it."_ The girls mentally growled before Matsu stole a kiss from Harry making a pair of green technological wings appear out of her back. "I am Sekirei zero two Matsu. By the brain of my contract the viruses that attack my Ashikabi will be erased. Now..."

"You will march to your computer and delete those videos." Harry said making Matsu look at him in surprise before he smiled making his version of the demon mask appear making Matsu's hair stand on end.

"Won't you?" He asked sweetly "Yes Harry-tan I will! I'll do it right now!" she said making Harry nod before the aura faded and Matsu ran out of the room.

"Ah...Harry can be scary." Akitsu said making Homara nod. Harry shivered

"I feel dirty just from being hugged by her...I need a bath." He said reaching for his robe as each of his girls volunteered to wash his back making him sigh. "Alright alright." Harry said motioning with his hands to calm down

"I am still working on breakfast so count me out." Miya said making Harry nod before she walked in and kissed him gently before she left for the kitchen.

"Alright...if you girls can behave yourselves you can all join me in the bath." Harry said making the remaining Sekirei smile before they pulled him towards the bath after he had pulled on his robe.

"You know when I mentioned a bath this wasn't what I had in mind." Harry said as a naked Homara and Kazehana sat on his left and right side respectively as Akitsu sat in his lap pressing her impressive bust against his chest while laying her head on his shoulder. "Are you complaining?" Kazehana asked making Harry give a loud outburst of laughter

"Are you kidding I'm living something that most dream about." he joked making her laugh. "Besides." He said leaning back

"I'm always happy to spend time with my girls." they smiled as they all relaxed against him as he held them close. "I love you Kazehana, Akitsu, and you as well Homara."

"We love you too." Harry smiled when they answered in stereo before he kissed them all on the forehead. He moaned slightly when Akitsu started moving around on his lap

"Akitsu...what are you doing?" He asked as she moved.

"Ah...body misses you." She said as she continued to move her nether lips against his hardening member "Harry...mine does too." Kazehana whined as she moved his fingers down between her legs. He looked at Homara who has moved so she could press her breast into his face

"Don't forget me." she said with a pout making him chuckle before he looked at them.

"Well looks like we're gonna work up an appetite before breakfast." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"No fair..." Matsu pouted at the breakfast table at the sight of three very happy and satisfied Sekirei as they ate their breakfast. "...I wanted to have fun too." She said only to get a bop on the head from Miya.

"Then you shouldn't have caused such a problem before they left." She reprimanded making Matsu rub the bump that had started to form. "Also I expect you girls to clean that bath before anyone else uses it." Miya said making her sister Sekirei nod their heads in agreement it would be a bother but it was more than worth it in their eyes.

"Sorry about the mess love." Harry said kissing her cheek making her smile at him

"I know Harry. Besides I know by now to expect it. These girls love to play on your weakness of helping them in any way imaginable." she said making Harry chuckle.

"I'll make it up to you missing out tonight." He promised making her blush slightly but nod before he kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Matsu asked.

"I've got a meeting with Satoshi he says he might have found a good place to build the book shop." Harry had been talking about opening up one for about a week now they all knew it was a memorial to his deceased wife but that just made them smile since it showed that when he falls in love with you it doesn't stop just because of death.

"Maybe one of us should go with you?" Homara suggested

"Who? You, Kazehana, and Akitsu have to clean up the baths. Matsu can't leave here without MBI swarming against her. Also if I know Miya she's going to stick around and monitor you three to make sure you do the job right instead of try and get out of it." Harry said making the fire Sekirei blink before she let the subject drop since he had brought up a good point.

"Alright just be careful out there." She said making Harry nod before he got up to get dressed for the day. After breakfast the Sekirei all went about their day with the three who had fun with Harry in the baths cleaning up while Matsu finished setting up the new cameras that would watch the house and the perimeter but not individual rooms. Much to her displeasure but she didn't want another scare from Harry or Miya.

* * *

That's it hope you enjoyed it. Ja Ne


	5. HAZZ Master and Apprentice

So this time around I'm including a few short shots that I thought of. First up is an idea that I created a trailer for. HAZZ was an idea my girlfriend and I came up with since she and I are both fan of RWBY. The idea was to have four knights that worked with the maidens and the knights were heroes from different worlds.

* * *

HAZZ (HAZE)

Trailer (This will be the Day by Jeff Williams)

A wizened gray hand is shown in a black background before four lights (Green, Blue, Red, and Gold) leave its palm. The lights circle each other before heading towards a map of the Kingdoms of Remnant.

 **They see you as small and helpless  
They see you as just a child  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

A young pale skinned boy no older than six with raven black hair is seen wearing a red shirt almost like a GI with pants that match it. Over the GI is a black vest that runs down to the top of his thighs with gold bordering the opening the of vest and a gold cloth to tie it shut. A pair of black boots ending in a point on his feet with a stripe running down the front to his toes. The boy looks at the world with a pair of golden eyes.

A second boy with bronze skin the same age as the first with green hair wearing a white T-shirt with buttons running from his throat to the top of his chest open. A pair of bronze arms showing that he trained relentlessly. A green sash around his middle with a single white handled katana on his waist. A pair of black pants and boots all with a green tint to them and a black bandanna wrapped around his arm.

A third boy with pale skin but unlike the first two he had ears that were close to the top of his head pointed and reddish orange like that of a fox tipped with white. He wore a blue suit with long sleeves that covered his wrist where a pair of black gloves covered his hands. The suit jacket was buttoned shut covering his body from his neck down. A pair of blue pants and dress shoes showing on his feet. (Cleric outfit from Equilibrium)

Finally was another pale boy with black hair that was a great mess. A pair of bright emerald green eyes showing on his face wearing a black t-shirt and gray shorts with the image of a red bird showing on his chest. A scar shaped like a lightning bolt showing upon his brow and a wooden stick in hand.

 **Prepare for your greatest moments  
Prepare for your finest hour  
The dream that you've always dreamed is  
Suddenly about to flower**

Now we each boy grown close to adulthood. The first had replaced his GI with a long sleeved gray shirt with a black and gold collar that covered part of his neck, a red chest plate with red silk running towards his legs. A pair of black and gold pauldron on his shoulders. A pair of gold lined black Vambraces upon his arms ending just before a pair of black gloves with red dust on the back. A black and gold belt around his middle with an armored skirt like piece around his legs. Topped off with a pair of greaves covering his legs towards his boots. A pair of daggers on the back of his belt. Each slightly curved with the image of a flame where the hilt and blade met.

The second now wore a long green coat that covered his body till it reached the top of his boots the front open enough to show off a defined chest with a long scar showing across it. The green sash still apparent with a violet on around his waist with a pair of katana with black hilts now joined with the white hilt katana. A scar running down the left side of his face covering a single eye which was now covered by an eye patch.

The third had replaced his blue outfit with a white one including his gloves and shoes. His auburn hair slicked back a pair of bright blue eyes showing. A pair of Pistols in his hand and a series expression on his face. (Beretta 92FS pistols if you wondering.)

The final had cut his hair short wearing a black full body armor suit with a green bird on his chest, green shoulder guards and vambraces, a black and green belt, with a pair of Escrima Sticks on said belt.

The real changes however were the people that stood next to them now. The first had a young man named Li Ren on his right and a young woman named Nora Valkyrie on his left. The second had Glenda Goodwitch standing behind him with her familiar stern look upon her face. The third was the only one standing alone. The final had a shadowed image of a woman on his right while on his left was Qrow Branwen with his usual smirk and weapon on his shoulder.

 **We are lightning  
Straying from the thunder  
Miracles of ancient wonder **

The four each drew their weapons before charging forward towards danger.

 **This will be the day we've waited for  
This will be the day we open up the door  
I** **don't wanna hear your absolution**

Each boy rush forward and battle a different grim. The first had his daggers turn into a pair of dao swords before he started slicing at a beowolf. The third not far behind him shooting at a pair of Nevermore above them.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution  
Welcome to a world of new solutions  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The second and fourth boy are working side by side against a pack of Ursa grim. The second holding the black hilt Katana in hand while the white hilt was in his mouth. The fourth's escrima sticks each sparking with electricity as he slammed them into different beast.

 **In time-your heart will open minds  
A** **story will be told  
And victory is in a simple soul**

At Beacon academy a young girl wearing a black and red dress smiled holding a large scythe with three girls nearby. One a blond bombshell with a pair of armored gauntlets on her arms. One wearing a white dress with white hair holding a rapier sword. The final a Cat Faunus with a black blade in her right hand it's sheath in her left.

Not too far away is a young man dressed in a black sweatshirt covered by a white chest plate a plain sword on his hip. A red headed young woman next to him wearing gold and brown armor liked gladiators of old before Ren and Nora join them.

 **Your world needs a great defender  
Your world's in the way of harm  
You want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm**

A final team was nearby with a woman wearing a black beret and sunglasses holding a black briefcase popped a bubble from her gum. Her teammates a dark skinned young man with bright red hair and white eyes with a pair of bladed gauntlets on his arms. A large young man with short black hair and a large sword on his shoulder. Finally was a young woman with long brown hair and a pair of long brown bunny ears atop her head with no weapon in sight.

 **Beware that the light is fading  
Beware as the dark returns  
This world's unforgiving  
Even brilliant lights will cease to burn**

A man wearing a white suit with a black bowler hat and cane smirked with a cigar between his lips with a young girl with tri colored hair smiled next to him with different men and woman behind them wearing white masks. A Shadowed trio nearby with the one in the middle smirking.

 **Legends scatter**

 **Day and night will sever  
Hope and peace are lost forever**

 **Bridge**

The four boys are back with a black background near them. The first stands on the right with the shadowed image of a young woman with long hair pumping her fist in celebration on the left.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

The second stood on the left with a young woman shadowed on his right wearing a beret pulling down a pair of glasses.

 **We are lightning**

The Third stood on the right as a shadowed woman held a sword out in front of her.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**

The final boy stood on the left with a shadowed woman with long hair in a ponytail holding a shield and what looks like a spear.

 **This will be the day we've waited for  
This will be the day we open up the door  
I** **don't wanna hear your absolution**

All four teams now rush towards battle seeing Grim and White fang charging towards them from the distance.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution  
Welcome to a world of new solutions**

The boys each attack with the first shooting fire from his fist and legs, the second cutting through everything like a hot blade through butter, the third covering everything he shoots in ice, with the last combining his sticks to make a staff before a compartment opens creating a single green energy like weapon. Making the staff a scythe.

 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
In time your heart will open minds  
A** **story will be told  
And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene ends with each boy standing before a letter the green eyed one in front atop the letter H. The faunus atop the letter A. The red and gold wearer atop the letter Z. The threes sword user atop a second letter Z.

H.A.Z.Z. (Haze)

* * *

The second shot here is actually a recent Idea I had. After I took down my Harry Potter/Pokemon cross over I realized that I liked the mentor/student relationship I had started between Harry and Ash and started another cross idea. I honestly don't know if I will continue to write it but I thought I would hear back from you guys before I made up my mind. Here's Chapter one of Master and Apprentice. Be warned that this one is very very much an AU story. I have changed the idea of Aura and how it can be used as well as the basic lifestyles of a few regions. If you prefer a story that stays true to cannon I'm sorry to disappoint but that just isn't my style.

Speech

 _Thought_

 **Flashback**

 _Sheila_

 ** _Jack_**

* * *

Master and Apprentice

Chapter One

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

A man with salt and peppered haired looked out from his porch with a smile on his face. He walked down and scooped up the little girl with blond locks that she had inherited from his daughter.

"Hello Cheri." He said making her smile as she kissed his clean shaven cheek.

"Grandpa we're here!" Cheri was the youngest of his Grandchildren.

"Hey Daddy."

His daughter Lily said as she and her husband along with their elder child a boy named James. "Hello everyone. Sirius and Emily are already here." He said speaking of his own elder child and his wife.

"Hello James." The elder said to the boy with black messy hair who had brown eyes and a bright smile.

"Hey Grandpa." He said walking up and hugged his Grandpa.

"Good grief kid you're getting taller every year. Soon you'll be taller than me." The elder said making James smile as his Grandfather ruffled his hair.

"Hello Master Harry." The children's father said. He had black hair that was pointed from the sides of his head under a hat.

The sight reminded Harry of the man's father. "It's good to see you too Mathew." Mathew or Matt was the son of his first Apprentice and had even been his second.

"Now why don't you lot all come in and see the rest of the family. Your parents arrived just a moment ago." Harry told Matt who smiled as the family of four went into the house.

Harry smiled as he followed them in and found his eldest sitting comfortably on the couch watching the Pokémon league matches with his twin granddaughters Amelia, and River both of whom had inherited their great grandmothers red hair but their grandmothers brown eyes. The two girls were fifteen and just a few months from being able to leave on their journey.

Their elder brother Joshua was in the kitchen helping his mother, Grandmother, and Auntie get the family meal ready. Unlike his sisters Joshua had inherited his mothers' blue eyes and his fathers' black messy hair.

"Hey mama!" Lily called making his wife of almost forty years look up.

"Grandma!" Cheri called from his arms making Cynthia smile at the sight.

"Hello everyone." She said walking over and hugging the remaining members of their family.

Harry had met the former Sinnoh champion back when he was a teenager on his travels. While she was now in her sixties and he was hitting sixty himself he still found her to be just as beautiful as the day her first met her.

* * *

Harry sat in his easy chair after the family meal that everyone had enjoyed. "I love these family gatherings." Harry laughed as his former apprentice Ash sat down in the second easy chair in the room.

The man had removed his signature ball cap years ago and had given it to his son Matt who planned to give it to James when left for his journey in three years. Matt was Ash's eldest son and he had two other children named Angela and Delia both of whom hadn't been able to make it till tomorrow. Like their mother the pair were Coordinators and we're both traveling different regions.

Angela in Johto and Delia in Hoenn. "It is interesting that your son would marry my daughter."

"Ah we already considered each other as family. It just seem like fate for it to become official at some point." Ash Ketchum said making Harry Potter his former Master chuckle.

"Hey you two." The pair looked to see Ash's wife look at them.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"Not tonight but thanks for the offer." Harry told her making her smile.

"No need to worry." She said heading back to the kitchen.

"Still can't believe she agreed to marry me."

"Well you were the one she ever first felt love towards."

"The feeling was and is still very mutual." Ash said making Harry smile.

The man's wife had been the only woman to ever capture his heart fully. "I know what you mean." Harry said with a smile as his wife walked into the room and sat down on his lap.

"Oh yeah. Well I still love you too." Harry smiled as she leaned down and planted a chaste kiss making Ash roll his eyes long used to their show of love.

"Almost forty years later and you two are still sickening. My dentist is going to be sending you the bill for the cavities." He said making Harry chuckle as his former student complained.

"Grandpa!" Cheri called making both men look towards her.

"Yes?" The pair asked together making Cynthia laugh at the surprise on the four year olds face. "Um…Grandpa Harry." She said making Harry smile.

"Yes Cheri?"

"Can you tell us a story?" She asked as all the Grandkids came out and sat around the area.

"Oh you lot don't want to hear another story from an old man do you?" He asked making each of them argue the opposite. Harry looked at Joshua who had a smile on his face long used to his Grandfather doing this. The eighteen year old watched his sisters and cousins with a smile.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you a story. But which one would you like to hear?" Harry asked making Cheri call out.

"Tells us about the Master and Apprentice!" She said jumping in her place on the ground near his foot. Harry chuckled as Ash laughed. The Master and Apprentice was their story. The story of how the two of them met and traveled together until they separated.

"Okay. This is the story of a master from Unova and the boy who became his apprentice, **then his friend, and finally his brother."**

* * *

Ash Ketchum sighed as he watched yet another batch of trainers leave Professor Oak's lab starting their adventure.

 _"It's not fair…"_ Ask grumbled internally. Last year the Pokémon Association the people responsible for all people that become Pokémon Trainers or Coordinators announced that they would only allow future trainers and coordinators to travel at the age of 16 instead of the original age of 12.

Far too many times the young trainers found themselves in situations they weren't ready to handle so because of that Ash and his rival Gary were forced to remain home. Now the only way for the younger generation to become trainers/coordinators now was for them to become Apprentices. Basically if an Elite level or champion level trainer/coordinator decided to take the time to help an underage student.

The apprenticeship could last from anywhere from a year or longer. However very rarely does a trainer of that caliber take the time to take an apprentice. Ash sighed as his buddy Pikachu patted his cheek. Pikachu was one of many Pokémon Ash had befriended at Professor Oak ranch/lab.

"Thanks buddy. Just wish that was us right now." Ash looking back at the road before sighing again and headed back into the main area of the ranch. Delia Ketchum…Ash's mother…had once been a research assistant to Professor Oak she had retired once she was pregnant with Ash. Professor Oak as a favor to her allowed Ash to come and help work on the ranch to help him prepare for his journey.

Thanks to that Ash know about different types, breeding groups, and the different types of berries found in the wild that can help Pokémon grow and heal. _"I just wish we could be out on the road…like Dad."_ Ash internally wished.

Red Ketchum was a hero in Pallet town. He and his rival Blue Oak (Gary's Father) had once worked against one another to fight for the position of Champion of Kanto. Red won. He beat Blue leaving him as the Champion.

However Red stepped down from the position not long after he left to continue his training putting Blue in the position. Red left when Ash was about three…after that Ash almost never heard from him again. However he swore he would become a trainer able to defeat his father and make him come home. If only for his mother who constantly missed her husband. The fact that a few of the women of Pallet encouraged her to move on didn't help his mood.

Delia however refused stating that she didn't believe in divorce and would not leave her husband. Ash sighed once more as he got back to work not knowing that something or rather someone was about to change his destiny.

* * *

A large bird flew through the air heading towards Pallet Town on the back of said bird was its trainer. The dark haired trainer smiled back at the sight of a blue seaplane that was headed back to his home region of Unova.

Skyla was the Flying type Gym Leader of Mistralton City and his aunt in all but blood. His father James had been Skyla's Master helping the girl get started on her journey. His father had passed away in the battle against Team Plasma a battle he had finished before heading off to face the Elite Four and the Champion.

This is Elite Trainer Harrison 'Harry' Potter. The only reason he wasn't a champion is because he refused to finish the battle between himself and Adler once he saw the Champion collapse grasping his chest. After that Harry decided to travel to different regions until he found the place where he would settle. He had chosen Kanto and Johto to start off his journey.

Skyla had been kind enough to get him most of the way in her seaplane before Harry would finish the trip on the back of his Braviary. The Valiant Pokémon was one of fourteen he had gathered during his own apprenticeship a year before he started his own journey. He had trained under his Godfather and uncle Sirius Black the man knew that Harry would want justice for his father and worked Harry into the ground to make sure he was ready.

As one of Unova's elite four it made sense that he took an apprentice. It was actually quite common in Unova to enter under an apprenticeship at one point or another in their lives. Sirius had been a task master with Harry first off limiting him to 14 Pokémon three of which was raised from an egg. For two years he trained all 14 of his Pokémon till they were more than ready to face off against the League of Unova.

Now he was on his way to Kanto to start again his first stop was Pallet Town where he would meet the Pokémon expert and poet Professor Samuel Oak. He also would keep an eye out for a possible apprentice. As an elite trainer at 16 he would have no problem taking one on since the Leagues new age limit didn't affect him.

* * *

Ash arrived back at the main lab where his mother was waiting with the Lunch that she had made for everyone at the lab. As everyone made to sit down they heard the call of a Pokémon.

"Brave!" It called making Oak, Ash, and Delia run out to see a large eagle like Pokémon with blue wings and a red crown around its head.

"Who's that Pokémon?!" Ash asked in shock while Pikachu looked at the bird in amazement.

"Piiika!" Once the Pokémon was safely on the ground everyone noticed the young trainer on its back.

"Professor Oak?" The green eyed messy haired trainer asked. Professor Oak blinked before he nodded.

"I'm him may I ask who are you?" He asked making the trainer nod. Once he was on the ground everyone noticed that he wore a pair of black jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, a black vest, and a pair of trainer styled shoes.

"My name is Harrison Potter of the Unova region. I'm here to register for Kanto's Indigo Plateau." He said making everyone blink.

"Oh you must be the trainer Professor Juniper told me about." Professor Oak said making Harry nod.

"I just need a Pokédex or Trainer ID to register you with." Oak said motioning towards the lab making Harry nod.

"Would you also like to join us for lunch? We have plenty to go around." Delia asked making the trainer blink.

"If you're sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Harry asked making her smile and motion for him to follow.

* * *

Ash looked at Harry as they sat at the table eating the sandwiches Delia had been kind enough to bring up to the lab.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Harry asked making Ash blink before he blushed in embarrassment.

"I was just wondering what Pokémon that was you rode in on?" Ash asked. Harry looked at him before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"That Pokémon is called Braviary the Valiant Pokémon he's one of the Flying Type Pokémon found in my native region of Unova."

"Unova?" Ash asked making Harry smile.

"About six hours south by plane…three days by boat. I'm actually not surprised you haven't heard of it since the borders only just opened to Trainers from other regions." Harry said making Ash nod.

"Did you bring other Pokémon with you?" Harry smiled at Ash's question.

"I have six of them with me. As an elite trainer my carry limit is twelve instead of the usual six. So I filled half my carry limit with my experienced Pokémon."

"Can I see them?!" Ash asked in excitement making Harry nod.

"After lunch I have no problem introducing you." Harry said making Ash smile brightly.

"Is that Pikachu yours?" Harry asked motioning towards the yellow Pokémon who was enjoying some Pokémon food with ketchup on top.

"No Pikachu is my best friend. If the league hadn't changed the age limit he would be. Right buddy?" Ash making the Pokémon smile at him while closing his eyes.

"Pi Pikapi!" Harry chuckled at the sight.

"Pikachu was brought in as a wild Pokémon that was caught chewing power cables at a local restaurant." Professor Oak said causing the Unova native to focus on him. "Once he arrived Pikachu was actually very distrusting of humans and only ever allowed Ash to get close and that was only after Ash protected him from a wild Spearow attack." The Professor said making Harry's eyebrow rise.

"That was brave of you." He said to the younger boy making Ash chuckle embarrassed.

"I just did the right thing." Ash said making Harry nod while Delia looked upset at the reminder.

"What is your name?" Ash blinked at the question before blushing brightly once more embarrassed.

"Ash Ketchum." He said making Harry blink.

"Ketchum…as in Red Ketchum?" He asked making Ash look down.

"He's my Dad." Ash said with a depressed tone. Harry didn't bring it up again.

"So are you a researching assistant for the Professor?" Harry asked changing the subject making Ash smile slightly.

"The Professor is helping me prepare for my journey. In return I help him around the Ranch." Harry nodded as he found himself getting lost in the conversation at the table.

* * *

Harry looked at the Ranch as he watched Ash care for the Pokémon on his rounds all while the Pikachu the boy had befriended was riding on his shoulder. "He's an extraordinary boy." Harry blinked before he looked at Professor Oak as he handed Harry his Pokémon Trainer Id card.

"He seems to have a great love of Pokémon." Harry answered the professor while getting back to watching Ash play/feed/ and generally care for the Pokémon.

"Does his father realize what he's left behind?" Harry asked making Oak sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Red is an amazing trainer and like Ash has a great love of Pokémon…but…"

"He was restless." Delia Ketchum said causing both males to look at her as she joined them at the fence.

"He won the Championship and defended it constantly…but that wasn't what he wanted." Delia said with a sigh. "He needed to keep wondering. He needed to be out in the world until the day someone could defeat him and force him home. That is why he left…no one here has the ability to defeat him." Delia said as she reached into the collar of her shirt and took out a locket.

"Ash has little to no memory of his father only the image of him walking away from us. It's his dream to defeat his father to make him return to us so we can be a family again. All while also being a Master/Champion level trainer. Only now thanks to the Pokémon League he has to wait longer."

"That is unless…" Oak started to say before Harry interrupted him.

"I take him on as my apprentice." Harry said making the pair look at each other over his head before looking back at Ash.

"My father died before I started my journey." Harry said making the pair blink at him wondering where he was going with this.

"I was trained by my Godfather Sirius Black the Dark Type member of the Elite Four of Unova. He trained me because he knew that if he didn't I would go after the ones responsible by myself. With his help I was able to let go of my anger and instead of seeking vengeance I sought Justice." Harry said watching as Ash laughed at Pikachu when the Mouse Pokémon got into an argument with a Tauros that was stomping it's hooves on the ground.

"Does he have any major allergies?" Harry asked making Delia blink but smile slightly.

"None."

"Does he have any experience traveling the world? Hiking, Camping, etc."

"He's been on a few trips with me and my older researchers so he knows how to set up camp, how to break it down, about the only thing we couldn't teach him was cooking." The Professor said.

"Any major phobia's I should know about?"

"No." Both Delia and the Professor said together making Harry nod. Harry leaned down and picked up a small stone before he suddenly tossed it with all his strength causing the adults to cry out.

Harry waited and watched as Ash suddenly turned and caught the stone from out of the air with a look of pure shock on his face. As if the boy couldn't understand how he had been able to do that.

"Good reflexes." Harry said as he jumped over the fence and walked towards Ash.

"Why did you do that!?" Ash demanded of him making Harry smirk.

"I was seeing if you had potential." Ash blinked at the answer as Harry walk up and made him lift his arms into the air.

"A little on the small side but that's to be expected for someone who hasn't hit their growth spurt." He said before checking the muscles on the boys arm.

"Swimmers build. Not much in the way of strength but you have stamina to spare." Harry said as he circled Ash who didn't move from his position.

"I can already tell you have a strong love for Pokémon so there isn't a real reason to question it." Harry said making Ash nod.

"We will have to change the type of shoes you are wearing though." He said looking at the sneakers the younger male was wearing. "And you'll need a Pokédex."

"Um what are you talking about?" Ash asked making Harry blink.

"Oh sorry. Your mother has asked me to take you on as my Apprentice." Harry said as he walked back towards his backpack making Ash follow him.

"Really?!" Ash asked in excitement. Apprentice Trainers weren't common among the regions outside of Unova, Sinnoh, and Kalos. They were accepted in all the regions since three of the six known regions used them.

Ash looked at the device on his arm as Harry finished strapping it on the teen. "This is a new dex that was invented in Kalos a neighbor of Unova. It's called a Pokénano each of them are programmed with an AI like program that runs it basically by voice command. Unlike the usual Pokédex that mostly just gives out a small bit of information about Pokémon this one gives you the whole shebang.

Gender, Species Name, Egg moves, abilities, hidden abilities…and just about everything else that is possible to know about a Pokémon." After a short pause Harry continued.

"That is after you capture the Pokémon. Otherwise it is a regular dex. However it also holds a Navigational device, an Xtransiver…a mobile communication device…" He added when he noticed the slightly blank look on Ash's face.

"…as well as a transfer device so you can transfer Pokémon from their place of rest to your person, and back again without having to wait till you arrive at a Pokémon Center. As my apprentice you will be limited to the amount of Pokémon you can carry at a time. The usual limit is three to four for right now we'll stick with four and if you prove to me you can handle more than that I'll increase the amount. I will also do the reverse if you prove to me you can't handle the responsibility." He warned Ash who nodded.

Once the Pokénano was in place Harry lifted his left wrist and rolled back his sleeve. Like Ash's Harrys Pokénano was a device that looked like a small screen shaped like a rhombus. However the colors of the edges of the screen and the straps were different. Harry had a green edge with black straps Ash had a red edge with blue straps.

"The Pokénano can also act as an identifier. Sheila Identify." Harry said making the screen on his Nano flash before a voice spoke.

_"Hello and thank you for activating Pokénano 1777. My name is Sheila I am the personal property of Elite Trainer Harrison 'Harry' Potter. My functions are to provide aid to Trainer Potter and aid him with anything possible. How can I help you?"_ She asked making Harry smile at the flabbergasted look on the younger boys face. While she had introduced Harry she had projected a holographic image of said trainer.

"Sheila I need you to activate Unit 1878 I've taken an apprentice and he needs the Unit." Harry said.

 _"Acknowledged."_ A beam of light left a small white nob near the edge closes to Harry's palm striking the same place on Unit 1878.

After a moment the screen lit up. **_"Hello I am Pokénano unit One-Eight-Seven-Eight. How can I assist you Elite Trainer Potter?"_** Ash was surprised when this time a deep male voice spoke from the screen he had thought everyone had a single voice type.

"Unit scan the human you are attached to Identify as Apprentice Trainer Ash Ketchum and I am his Master." Ash blinked when his face had a ray of light pass over it three times before the Nano chimed.

 ** _"Hello Apprentice Trainer Ketchum I am Pokénano unit One-Eight-Seven-Eight. Do you wish to designate this unit with a Name?"_** Ash looked up at Harry who had a small smile on his face.

"Each unit can be personalized to a point. Choose a name to call it unless you like One-Eight-Seven-Eight." Harry said making Ash blink.

"Unit designate name to…Jack." Ash said after a moment making Harry nod.

 ** _"Acknowledged. This Unit will now answer to the name Jack. Elite Trainer Potter do you wish to set the locking codes?"_** Jack asked making Harry nod before motioning for Professor Oak to come over.

"Jack will now help you in every way possible. However since you have a limiter on the amount you can carry Jack will have two locking codes. One from me that will allow me to increase or decrease you're limit. The other will be from the Professor who will have the ability to remote activate Jack and either suspend or revoke your license if you perform a criminal act." Harry explained making Ash nod.

"Once your Apprenticeship ends my code will automatically be erased. However the Professors will remain for his lifetime. Also until your Apprenticeship ends Jack will acknowledge my orders as well as yours." Harry added once the Professor was in place.

"Jack record Audio and retinal scan of Professor Samuel Oak." Harry said.

 ** _"Acknowledged."_** Jack said before the Professor leaned down and allowed it to scan his eye.

 ** _"Retinal scan complete. Voice passphrase recording commencing."_** He said before the Professor spoke one of his poems off the top of his head. Once he was done Jack chimed.

 ** _"Voice passphrase complete. Thank you Professor Samuel Oak."_**

"Jack record my Audio and retinal scan." After repeating the process Jack asked a new question.

 ** _"What will be the carry limit of Apprentice Trainer Ketchum?"_**

"Four will do for now." Harry said making Jack chime.

 ** _"Limiter set."_** Ash smiled before he looked at the Professor who handed him a Pokéball.

"Here you are Ash Pikachu's Pokéball." Oak said making Ash smile as he looked at his friend who smiled and help his hand up in a V for victory.

"Jack scan starter Pokémon." Harry ordered.

 ** _"Acknowledged."_** The Pokéball was scanned before Jack spoke. **_"Pikachu the Mouse Pokémon. When several of these Pokémon gather their electricity can build and cause lightning storms. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Static as well as the hidden ability Lightning Rod. This Pokémon has learned the moves Thunder shock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, and Quick Attack. It has not unlocked the egg move Bide. Is there any other information you require at this time Apprentice Trainer?"_** Jack asked.

"No thanks Jack." Jack shut off as Ash lowered his arm.

"If you wish to know what other moves you can train Pikachu, what kinds of breeding groups he belongs to, or the like just ask Jack." Harry said making Ash nod.

"So when do we leave?" Ash asked making Harry look at Sheila where the time of day flashed. It was almost two in the afternoon they could make it to Viridian City easily, but they wouldn't have a lot of time to search for Pokémon.

"Tomorrow bright and early. For now go home pack you gear and spend the day bonding with Pikachu and gathering as many berries you can. Place them in this." He said tossing the younger boy a clear box with sections with names on each opening.

"I'm going to move ahead to Viridian and finish gathering us some needed supplies, maybe find a teammate or two. I'll be back later tonight."

"Yes Master." Ash said making the older boy smile slightly as the younger left in a rush to follow orders.

 _"Eager to please…that will become annoying after a week."_ He thought before he turned and once more released Braviary.

* * *

"Thank you for your business!" Harry waved back towards the counter of the Pokémart in Viridian City carrying two bags full of items ranging from extra Pokéballs to medicines. As he left town looking for a clearing to allow him to release Braviary since it was unsafe to do so in town.

As he walked Harry whistled before he heard the sound of a nearby bush rustling. He looked lowering the bags to the ground his hand reaching towards the set of six on the left side of his hip. Suddenly a green and blue quadruped jumped out with a bright green bulb on its back.

Harry smiled at the sight. _"Alright…let's play."_ He thought.

* * *

Ash whistled as he set his back by the door while Pikachu sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of his food with a small amount of ketchup sprinkled on it. The yellow mouse loved the red condiment Ash knew better than to allow him to over indulge but every once in a while it would be okay. At the knock at the door Ash looked through the peep hole and saw his new Master making him smile before he opened the door.

"Welcome to our home Master." Ash said making Harry nod and smile.

"Thank you Apprentice." Harry said as he walked inside leaving his hiking boots at the doorway making Ash notice the new Pokéball on the right side of his belt.

"You captured a teammate already?" Ash asked making Harry nod.

"Sheila scan newest team member." He said making the Nano chime.

_"Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Overgrow and the hidden ability Chlorophyll. It has learned the moves Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Poison Powder. It has not unlocked the move Leaf Storm. Do you require any more information Elite Trainer Potter?"_

"No but thank you Sheila."

"Wow you found a Starter out in the wild! That's pretty rare." Ash said with a smile making Harry smile.

"Actually he's the third Starter Pokémon I have. I have two of Unova's starters but I never found the Grass type out in the wild. Guess I had to wait till I arrived here to find one." He joked making Ash chuckle.

"What are the starters of Unova?" While Ash's question was directed towards Harry Jack chimed before the elder could answer.

 ** _"The Unova Starters are the Fire Type Tepig, the Grass Type Snivy, and the Water Type Oshawott."_** Ash looked at Harry who chuckled.

"Yeah get used to that. Every once in a while Jack or Sheila are going to answer the questions you have for me." Harry said making Ash nod.

"So you never caught Snivy?"

"Of the three it is the rarest to find in the wild. My Oshawott was the first capture I made after hatching it from an egg. He along with two others were given to me by my Master who wanted to teach me responsibility. Plus my Master kept the limit of Pokémon I could capture to fourteen." He added at the end making Harry blink.

"Why fourteen?"

"Sirius believed that while having options was needed in every battle too many options can cause headaches. Since there are two regions that you and I will travel in I'll leave your limit at sixteen." Harry said making Ash nod. As the pair moved off towards the living room Ash asked a new question.

"What other Pokémon did you bring with you?" He asked.

"Sheila inform the Apprentice of the names and types of my current team." Harry said.

Sheila chimed. _"Trainer Potter currently has seven out of twelve slots filled. The team currently consist of Emboar a Fire/Fighting Type, Braviary a Normal/Flying Type, Stoutland a Normal Type, Zebstrika an Electric Type, Throh a Fighting Type, Samurott a Water Type, and finally Bulbasaur a Grass/Poison Type."_ Sheila finished making Ash blink.

"Now before we call it a day I have a few things for you to add to your bag." Harry said handing one of the two bags he had brought back with him to the younger boy.

"Inside that is a case of Pokéballs, potions you'll need to care for your Pokémon, a fishing rod to help capture water types, and a few other odds and ends. Add them to your bag before you hit the hay tonight."

"Yes Master I'll get on it." Harry nodded as Ash walked towards his bag.

"Also…" Ash paused and looked at Harry. "…I've included a book on the different types of Pokéballs I picked up for you. I'd recommend reading it before we leave." Ash nodded as he took said book out from the bag before he got back to work. Harry smiled slightly at the boy before he got up to go use the phone and tell his family the news of his arrival and the fact he had a new apprentice.

* * *

The next morning Ash almost felt giddy as he tied his new hiking boots that he and his mother picked up yesterday. Finally he was going to follow his dream, he was going to travel the world, and… Ash looked at a photo on the mantle where his mother and a man whose face was hidden by reflecting sun light stood holding a baby him.

 _"I'll find you Dad…and make you come home to mom."_ He thought with a determined look. Harry was outside waiting for his Apprentice ready to get the day underway.

"Be careful out there Ash." Delia said to her son as he walked outside his red backpack shouldered and his hat on his head.

"I will Mom." Ash said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "And listen to your Master he knows what he's doing." She said from the porch as Ash walked towards the gate.

"I will Mom." Ash said ignoring the smirk on Harry's face. The pair started to walk before Delia called out once more.

"And don't forget to change your You-Know-What's every day!" Ash turned bright atomic red while Harry and Pikachu covered their mouths with both their hands trying to cover their laughter.

"MOM!" Ash yelled in embarrassment. Once they were past the main borders Harry started talking.

"So do you wish to train a single type of Pokémon or would you prefer mixed type team?" Harry asked making Ash blink.

"Actually I don't prefer one type over the other. I know that there are people out there who prefer one type over the other, but I just like Pokémon." Harry nodded at that.

"Good to hear. My master focused on Dark Types in fact he, my uncle, and my Dad all had a type they liked to focus on."

"What types did they focus on?" Ash asked making Harry smile.

"Uncle Remus likes Psychic types mainly but he has a few others he likes. He was once a member of the Elite Four but after some health issues his former apprentice Caitlin took over for him. Dad…Dad liked Flying Types. Unlike my Godfather and uncle he didn't want the life of an Elite Four member so he was planning on opening a Flying Type Gym. He died before the place opened."

Harry said making Ash hiss internally at that but kept quiet when Harry spoke up again. "His last apprentice Skyla fulfilled his dream in my place, and Mom moved us to Nuvema Town where Professor Juniper lives." Harry finished making Ash nod.

The pair traveled in relative silence before they arrived at a good sized river when Harry called for a stop. "This will do nicely." He said as Ash set his bag on the ground.

"Nicely for what? Lunch?" Ash asked only to get a deadpan look from his master.

"It's barely been three hours. You can wait Apprentice." He said making Ash shrug.

"No this is the place for your first capture." Harry said setting his bag down and taking out a blue circular case.

"Really?!" Ash asked in excitement making Harry chuckle slightly. "Get your rod out." Harry said making Ash scramble to follow the order and follow his master to the spot the elder teen had picked out for them.

"For your first capture we're going to take it relatively easy and fish it out." Harry said setting his bag down and sitting in front of it leaning back.

Ash followed his example. "Normally first time captures are the first Flying type or Normal Type a trainer sees. So instead you like me will have a Water type as your second Pokémon." Harry said as he brought the line back and cast watching as the bobble on his like bobbed for a moment before it stilled.

"According to Professor Oak this river acts as a passage from the Sea to Viridian Forest. All different kinds of Water Types can be found here." Harry said as Ash cast out his line.

 _"This will also allow me to see how much patience you have."_ Harry added internally. He was happy that they had originally had the age at thirteen instead of ten like with his father's generation. Mainly because by thirteen most had lost their child like naivety and had lost a portion of the almost endless energy found in children.

Harry had a feeling Ash was one of those children that were rash, blunt, energetic, and unable to remain still. Fishing was something that could take hours before seeing results and it required patience to see it through.

Ash leaned back and enjoyed the moment. He loved being in the outdoors. His mother would say it was just a part of being a Ketchum since his father Red had been the same way as a boy. However to him the wide open space, the clear air, and the sight of Pokémon out and about enjoying life.

"Did your master have you fish for your first capture?" Ash asked in a low voice surprising Harry slightly since he seemed to know to be quiet so as not to scare off the Pokémon under water.

"Actually for the first month of my Apprenticeship he had me care for a Pokémon egg and we never left my home town. That egg hatched into an Oshawott. For a little over two weeks I cared for him until he could handle solid foods and could safely begin training. Then I captured him using a Cherish Ball." Harry said making Ash nod.

"Was he the only Pokémon you raised from an egg?" Ash asked. Harry smiled.

"Nope. Two more of my Pokémon were raised from eggs. A Dragon type called Haxorus who was given to me by the Dragon type village as thanks for helping them with a team of poachers. The second is a Ground/Dark type called Krookodile who I found in the dessert between Castelia City and Nimbasa City." Harry said making Ash nod.

"So they think of you as their father?" Ash asked making Harry give him a small smirk.

"Yep. When a Pokémon hatches they imprint upon the first person they see and think of them as their parent. This is why when a trainer hatches an egg all others must leave the room until after they imprint." Ash nodded in understanding at his words before he felt a tug.

He waited for a second before it tugged again. "I got a bite!" He cried out as he started reeling the rod Harry did the same so he could go and help if needed.

After a few more tugs Ash gave a great yank causing the Pokémon to jump from the water and land before him. "Slow." It said showing off the pink Slowpoke.

"Alright Pikachu we're up!"

"Pika!" Harry stood back and watched waiting to see how his apprentice did.

"Thunder Wave!" Ash called as Pikachu nodded and followed through.

 _"Good start a status move that can sometimes paralyze opponents."_ Harry thought as rings of yellow energy crashed into the Pokémon. The Pokémon opened its mouth and squirted out a small stream of water.

"Dodge it and then use Quick Attack!" Ash called a Pikachu nodded and jumped away from the water and rushed the Pokémon hitting it. Ash smiled when he saw it flinch with a small jolt of electricity running through its body.

"Yes it's Paralyzed! Net Ball go!" Ash said tossing a blue toped Pokéball with two black lines. Harry watched as the ball hit the pink Pokémon and watched as it was absorbed in quickly. The ball shook three times before a chime hit the air.

"Yes!" Ash cried out making Harry chuckle he had forgotten what it looked like from the outside when one captured their first Pokémon. "Jack scan our new teammate." Ash ordered.

 ** _"Slowpoke the Dopey Pokémon. Always vacantly lost in thought it takes five seconds for it to feel pain when under attack. It is good at fishing with its tail. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Oblivious as well as the hidden ability Regenerator. It knows the moves Tackle, Yawn, and Water Gun. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Sleep Talk. Do you require any more information Apprentice Trainer?"_**

"Yes what does the ability Oblivious provide for a Pokémon?" Ash asked making Jack chime.

 ** _"Oblivious renders a Pokémon immune to gender-based moves and abilities. Specifically Attract, Captivate, and Cute Charm. Do you require any more information Apprentice Trainer?"_**

"No that will do for now thanks Jack."

 ** _"Acknowledged."_** Jack said before the screen darkened.

"Nicely done Ash." Harry said making the Apprentice smile as he released his new teammate and took out a paralyzing potion from his bag.

"Since you capture a new teammate you can go wondering for a bit while I continue to fish." Harry suggested making Ash nod.

"However…!" He called making Ash pause. "Be careful of the Spearow population in the area and keep Pikachu close just in case." Ash nodded as he and Pikachu started wandering around.

* * *

"So what do you think buddy should we see if we can find another teammate?" Ash asked Pikachu as they walked through some nearby trees.

"Pikachu." The mouse Pokémon said with a nod.

Harry smiled at the pair before he recast his line and waited. A Slowpoke would probably get people to laugh at Ash but if Harry was honest he could've done worse. A Water/Psychic type could be a great boon to Ash in the future.

As Harry continued to fish he noticed a bird flying towards him and landing nearby. It was three feet seven inches tall mostly a tan or light brown color. With a pink plume on its head and yellow and pink tail feathers. "Sheila scan." He said.

 _" Pidgeotto the Bird Pokémon. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an exggcute to its nest over sixty miles away. It is very protective of its territory."_ The bird cawed at him making him realize he was in said territory.

"Crap." He hissed before digging the pole into the ground and stood up. He released a tan and black dog with long mustache like whiskers running on the ground.

"Stountland Thunderbolt!" Harry ordered making the Pokémon nod before it gathered power around it and sent out the shock towards the Pidgeotto who flew up quickly to try and avoid it only to get hit on the leg before it could.

"Now before it can get away run up to it and use Ice Fang." Harry ordered making the dog like Pokémon nod before it ran forward at great speeds blue energy gathering in its mouth before it jumped up and bit the Pokémon as it hit the ground.

With a great caw the bird fell. "Heal ball Go!" Harry called as a pink ball flew from his hand and struck the Pokémon in question before it was absorbed and captured.

"Well done old friend." Harry said making the Stountland give a deep bark of victory. Harry grabbed his fishing rod and sat down as Stountland walked over with the ball of their new teammate.

"Sheila what more can you tell me about our newest teammate?" Harry asked as he accepted the ball and then scratched the Big-Hearted Pokémon behind her ear causing her to give a pleased whine.

_"The Pidgeotto you just captured is female and has the ability Keen Eye as well as the hidden ability Big Pecks. It knows the moves Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, and Whirlwind. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Brave Bird. Do you require any more information Elite Trainer?"_

"Not for now but thanks Sheila." Harry said making her screen darken. About an hour later Harry and Stountland went off to find his apprentice a water type in hand in a Net Ball.

 _"Wonder where that kid ran off too?"_ He asked internally before he heard something that caught his attention.

* * *

It was a sob. Thinking the worst Harry and Stountland rushed towards the sound until they entered into a clearing filled with a sight that caused him to pause. Ash was there sitting with his Pikachu, Slowpoke, and a bird with red wings as Ash cradled the head of an almost dragon like Pokémon.

"Master…" His voice was filled with pain and worry making Harry jog forward. Harry arrived and saw a large gash on the belly of the Pokémon it had lost a lot of blood and in its small arms was an egg.

"Poachers!" He hissed lowly as he examined the wounds Harry felt his eyes close and his head fall forward. "There's nothing I can do for her." Harry said making Ash choke while the female Charizard looked at the boy who was showing her such kindness.

"What about Nurse Joy?!" Ash asked in desperation making Harry look at him. "We can…"

"Ash." The boy paused at the sorrow in his masters voice.

"She's lost too much blood Ash. Even if we could transport her to Viridian City she would die before we arrive." Harry hated to tell him this, but he also didn't see a good reason to lie to the boy.

Charizard gave a weak roar making Ash look down at her. She gave him a smile before she pushed her egg towards him. Ash looked at her in shock before he accepted the egg with Charizard holding his hands in hers.

"I look after them." He said with a sob.

"I'll take care of them and make sure they are strong." He said making the Charizard nod before she placed her head against the egg with her eyes shut. Harry sighed when he felt the great lizard give one final sigh of air before the area was cold.

"Sheila transfer Zebstrika and Braviary for Excadrill and Krookodile." Harry ordered in a low voice.

 _"Acknowledged."_ She said before two balls on his belt vanished and were replaced a moment later.

A moment later a large mole like Pokémon and a red and black crocodile appeared. The pair took one look at the scene and realized why they had been called. Silently the pair started to dig a grave their typing made them perfect for the job.

"Throh give us a hand." Harry said as his red GI wearing Pokémon appeared. With the help of Krookodile, and Excadrill the Judo Pokémon was able to lower the mother into her grave. Ash cried as he held the egg in his arms cradling it close sad that it had lost its mother.

"Here." Harry said holding an incubator Ash nodded and placed the egg inside but still kept it in his arms. Soon a mound of dirt was in place and Harry had rigged up a wooden sign.

 _Here lies Charizard a mother who lost her life saving her child. She will be missed. Her child lives on._ It read.

* * *

"Who could do such a thing?" Ash asked him after a moment.

"Poachers. Bandits. Evil men and women who try to sell Pokémon for a quick buck never once thinking about those they are hurting." Harry answered.

"I wish I could tell you that justice will be served but I can't. The world isn't black and white. The good guys don't always win. Lives are lost…and lives are saved." He said looking at the egg.

"I don't know if I'm ready to raise a Pokémon." Ash said after a moment of peace.

"No one is ever really ready." Harry told him making the boy look at him with water filled eyes.

"But I know twos things. One…she believed you could do it." He said motioning towards the grave making Ash look at it.

"And two?"

"I _know_ you can do it."

Ash looked at Harry surprised to hear the emphasis on 'know' but accepted his words. As the pair looked at the grave it started to rain. The rain fell with large droplets and as Harry looked at his Apprentice he saw that he was crying opening. He didn't say a word or call him on it…because if he was a hundred percent honest. He was crying too.

* * *

That's all for now and if a good number of people tell me to continue Master and Apprentice I most likely will but it will be slow updates. R&R Ja Ne


	6. Padawan and Knight

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since my last post but with work, life, and my refusal to post sub par work it took some time. This one shot is based off a Star Wars cross over that came to me when I thought about what happened to Revan and the Exile from the Knights of the Old Republic games. I hope you like it and if I hear enough good reviews I may turn it into a fic. Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Padawan & Knight

Padawan: Chapter One

Jedi Grand Master Yoda thought as he looked down at the blue planet out of the window view of his republic senatorial ship.

Almost a month ago Yoda had been in his meditation chamber atop the towers of the Jedi Temple when he felt something that caused his eyes to snap open. A large surge in the force he was unable to tell if the surge came from one person or many or from a world on its own.

With help from the archives Yoda was able to narrow the surge down to a section of the Unknown Regions. Now after leaving Mace Windu…the strongest warrior after himself…in charge Yoda along with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, newly knighted Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, Knight Shaak Ti, Knight Ploo Koon, and Master Kit Fisto.

"This system seems so empty." Padawan Kenobi said as he looked out the window with the Grandmaster.

"Not all planets, moons, and star systems hold life my young Padawan. Although I will admit it seems strange for eight planets and one planetoid to be so close and only one is able to support life." Qui-Gon said making the knights and masters nod in agreement.

"Master Jedi?" Yoda turned to the ensign that approached.

"Sir we're ready to make our final approach we just need an idea of where to land." He said making Yoda nod as he followed the young man to the bridge in order to help with the coordinates.

As the ship headed towards the planet the Jedi suddenly felt the feeling of a collection of the Dark Side of the Force battling a collection of the Light Side. Both were too weak to be Jedi or Force forbid the Sith but it did require investigation. The ship neared the land only to cause the group of Jedi to gasp.

There before them was a large stone built structure clearly a castle it had clearly seen better days from the battlefield that was shown before them. As they disembarked the Jedi all had their Lightsaber hilts in hand looking for any danger.

Master Yoda was riding upon the back of Qui-Gon in order to keep up with the taller members of the order that had come with him. "What happened here?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked atop a hill making them gasp at the sight before them.

As far as they eye could see were bodies a large number wearing robes some with a silver mask upon their faces. The rest were dressed in obvious civilian garb. Scattered among the human bodies were the bodies of a giant breed of spider, a breed of half human half horse people, and three bodies that could be confused for mountains from a distance.

"Force above." Aayla said at the sight before them.

"War. A War happened here has." Master Yoda said as they started walking through the bodies.

As they walked all of them noticed the obvious age difference in most of the bodies. "So many younglings." Master Fisto said looking at the body of a young man with black hair and pale skin the image of a lion on the badge on his robes.

All of them could feel the pain and despair from the large collection of dead bodies. The Jedi began to fear that every being around them was dead before they felt the warning in the force before they were suddenly surrounded by thirteen bodies each igniting lightsabers.

The smaller group moved so they were back to back as they looked over each being before them. All of them were humans ranging in height and gender as well as types of blades.

The first stood about average for a young adult with a bit of a stocky built holding a blue bladed crossguard styled Lightsaber. From his right on was an obviously female form holding a standard green blade.

Next was the shortest female of the group holding a green bladed Light Pike. Next to her was yet another female however she wielded a Yellow Light Whip.

Next were a set of female twins from the familiar signature of them in the Force. Both sisters held standard blades but one had a pure white blade, and the other held a green blade along with a Shoto saber in her off hand. Next stood a fit young man holding a peculiar designed form of Shoto sabers.

Blue bladed but with a handle on the hilt allowing the blades to run parallel with his arms highlighting a pair of arm guards that completely covered said arms. The next was a female that had auburn colored hair peeking from her hood she was holding a blue double bladed saber and it appeared a standard and Shoto blade on her hips. Next stood another female holding a green standard blade.

Next stood a male wearing a white facemask wielding a double bladed saber with yellow blades resembling a temple guard. The last three were also females one held a pair of curved Electrum blades both an Aqua color, the second held a standard blue blade, and the final held a pair of green Shoto blades.

"What is your purpose here?!" Demanded the cross-guard wielder.

"Easy young one. We mean you no harm." Qui-Gon said holding his hands off making everyone follow his example.

"Stand down!" A harsh order came making everyone look towards three more robed forms walking towards them. The new smallest female had a pair of unignited Shoto blades on her belt. The second female was tall and had elegance about her a single curved Electrum hilt in view.

The final person was another male an extended hilt on his hip showing that he most likely also used a dual bladed saber that was also Electrum styled. "Stand down you lot!" He ordered once more making the warriors surrounding them relax and deactivate their weapons.

"I apologize for my friends…as you can see we've just been through hell and they are still a little jumpy." He said allowing everyone to get a better look at what everyone was wearing. Each of them were wearing the old robes of the Jedi order with colors ranging Brown, Red, and Blue looking less like tunics and pants to battle clothes.

They also each were wearing black robes and hoods that covered their bodies each with an animal badge on their chest. The leader wore blue Jedi Knight Robes under his cloak the animal was a gold lion upon a red shield.

"Quite alright young one. Offended we are not." Yoda said making the leader give a chuckle before he bowed to them.

"On behalf of our world. Welcome Jedi Masters to Terra." The others seemed to gasp before they followed their leaders' example.

"Thank you we do for the welcome." Yoda said as he jumped down holding his walking stick as he bowed to the leader the knights that came with him followed his example.

Once they rose up again the Yoda spoke. "Yoda am I. Grandmaster of the Jedi Order of Coruscant. With me are Masters Qui-Gon Jinn, Kit Fisto. Knights Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and Ploo Koon. Finally Padawan to Qui-Gon Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Each being nodded or held up a hand as they were introduced. The local leader removed his hood revealing a youth with short black hair, bright emerald green eyes, a faded scar upon his brow that looked like a bolt of lightning, and to the surprise of everyone a Padawan braid down the right side of his head.

"I am Padawan Harrison 'Harry' Potter. I'm the senor Padawan of the group. My friends and fellow Padawans are Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger…" The cross-guard user and the first standard blade user removed their hoods revealing teens at the same age of Harry both with cut short hair and Padawan braids.

"…Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown…" The Light Pike and Light Whip users.

"…The Patil sisters Parvati who uses the single blade, and Padma who practices Jar'Kai…" He said as the pair of tanned sisters revealed their faces.

"…Dean Thomas, and Susan Bones…" The Dark skinned young man and the auburn haired young women.

"…Hannah Abbott and Blaise Zabini…" The second green standard user and the Temple Guard figure.

"Tracy Davis, Nymphadora Tonks or Tonks as she prefers, and Fleur Delacour are the ones you have already met." Harry said as the final three girls lowered their hoods.

Tracy the Jar'Kai fighter, Tonks the single blue blade, and Fleur the Jar'Kai Shoto user. "The ones you don't know are Daphne Greengrass and Fleurs younger sister Gabrielle Delacour the only Youngling among us." Both Delacour sisters had silver like blond hair and had an aura of beauty and power around them.

It felt warm almost like a campfire or sunlight. The others were all physically fit and had an almost primal air about them not fully dark but touched by it as if they were made for nocturnal life. "Come this is no place to talk, also you've traveled a great distance and could no doubt use some refreshments." Harry said as he motioned for the travelers to follow him.

Not long after the Jedi joined the troop of Padawans into a great hall in the Castle before joining them at one of four tables. "Kreacher." Harry called making a small being with large pointed ears appear surprising the Jedi.

"Yes Master what can Kreacher do for you?" The miniature being asked.

"Can you please bring us some refreshments for us as well as our guest?" Kreacher nodded before vanishing with a snap of his fingers.

"Now…" Harry started as he sat down with Master Yoda sitting across from him upon a small stack of cushions so he could be seen over the table. "…what brings you to our home Master Yoda?" Harry asked.

"Not long ago…" Yoda started as he told them all about the surge he had felt in the Force. By the time he was finished Harry sat contemplating his words before looking at Luna, Fleur, Hannah, and Parvati.

"An idea of the cause of the surge have you?" Yoda asked making Harry look at him.

"At the same time of the surge you speak of our four healers were performing a cleansing ritual upon a group of objects that were used for nefarious purposes." Harry said. The Jedi looked at him in confusion before he sighed and took a deep drink of his goblet.

"This world and its people have a connection to the Force. However those that can't gain a full connection to it use what ability they have and named it Magic." Harry told them.

"The theory is that the Force is unable to fully connect with a large percentage of the people of this world thus those that have found some connection have no other explanation for it but Magic." Hermione added making the Jedi look towards her.

"Hermione is the head Researcher of our troop." Harry told them to make them realize that this was an educated guess not just a guess.

"Anyway much like the Jedi and the Sith Magic has two philosophies Light and Dark and much like the aforementioned groups there is conflict. Centuries of men and women battling for reasons of their own. Each country on this planet has different conflicts. Different religious beliefs, different skin tones, different ideas of life, and here on our own island purity of blood."

"Purity of blood? I'm afraid I don't understand." Obi-Wan said making the Terra Padawans sigh.

"Lucky for you mate." Dean said before Daphne spoke up. "The magical people of this island classify all people in different categories. First there are the non-magical people whom we call Mundane but the magical people call them Muggles."

"Muggles…sounds like an insult." Qui-Gon said making them nod.

"It was originally meant to be one however over time it just became the politically correct term to use." Daphne told them making the Jedi feel uncomfortable.

"Those in this hidden world that can trace their blood lines back generations upon generations of magical people are called Purebloods. Purebloods are also the oldest families and have the most wealth and power within the government. Most believe Mundane people are little more than mud below their feet. There are a few families who treat Mundanes as equals or believe they should be treated as such. My family for one have never treated Mundane people differently and even have a good number of businesses among said people."

Daphne said making the Masters nod knowing some royal species that treated others like mud.

"Another problem is Purebloods are also paranoid believing that Mundane people are somehow capable of stealing magic from magical people and thus some go so far as to hunt Mundane people to preserve their power. And they have been so afraid of losing said power that they even have performed countless acts of incestuous relationships in order to keep said blood pure." Tracy Davis added making Daphne nod in agreement.

"Blaise, Susan, Hannah, the Patil sisters, Neville, and myself are Purebloods." Daphne said making those mentioned nod.

"Continuing on…" Harry said making Daphne blink and realize she was about to start explaining the history behind their families.

"Purebloods have labeled those with magical ability that came from Mundane parents Muggleborns we call them a First Generation Magical or FGM for short. FGM's are at the bottom of the social ladder and at one point were seen as little more than commoners to be looked down upon. To this day most Purebloods still treat them in that way. Some have even created an insult that is considered…well I guess the closest thing you lot would compare it too was if someone called you the child of a Hutt." Daphne said making the group blink.

"Mudblood." Hermione said making the Jedi look at her.

"They call us Mudbloods. Since our parents are considered as little more than mud their blood dirties ours making us little more than things instead of beings." Dean added. The Jedi looked at one another before Kit Fisto spoke.

"I take it that means you two are FGM's?" The pair nodded before Obi-Wan looked at Harry.

"Forgive me but if they are classed as FGM and some as Purebloods…what does that make the rest of you?" Obi-Wan asked making Harry give him a small smile.

"Half-Bloods." He answered making the others look at them in confusion. "Tonks, Luna, and I have one Pureblood parent and one FGM parent. Tracy has a Mundane parent and a magical parent. Lavender has a magical parent and a Squib parent. Finally the Delacour sisters fall into this category because their mother isn't human but belongs to a species known as Veela." Harry said to them.

"Sounds as if anything but two mundane or two pureblood parents registers you as a Half-Blood." Qui-Gon said making them nod.

"Indeed while we don't face the same amount of problems as FGM's we're not exactly well looked on either. Mainly because we're examples of Purebloods mating with those believed to be below their station." Harry told him as he once more took a drink.

"What is a Squib?" Aayla asked Lavender who blinked before she sighed.

"A non-magical being born of a magical family. After inbreeding for generations eventually birth defects occur. Luckily the only defect that occurs among those with magic is a child born without magical ability. My father was one of these children." Lavender explained making Aayla hiss slightly after accidently putting her foot in her mouth.

"He's lucky." Lavender added making the Jedi look at her.

"How so?" Ploo Koon asked.

"If he had been born more than seventy years ago he would most likely either been drowned at birth or left on the streets to try to survive on his own." She said making the Jedi gain looks of complete shock.

"My word…this sounds incredibly…" When Obi-Wan couldn't find the word Hermione helped.

"Barbaric?" She asked making Obi-Wan nod at her choice. "This most recent war here was because of a Half-Blood who turned Dark Lord." Harry said making the Jedi turn their attention back to him.

"Thomas 'Tom' Marvolo Riddle was born to a Pureblood woman named Merope Gaunt and a Mundane Tom Riddle Jr. the son of a squire…" Harry went on to tell the story of Tom M Riddle and his journey of havoc and rage.

"Eventually he reached a point where he was ready to recruit those of like minds…however he couldn't do it with his birth name. A common Mundane name would never do for the heir of Slytherin. So he gave himself a new name." Harry said before taking out a wand and moved it through the air. The Jedi watched as fiery letters appeared spelling out the name Tom Marvolo Riddle before he swiped it around the name making the letters rearrange themselves until they made a new sentence. I am Lord Voldemort.

"That was the last step needed to create the most dangerous Dark Lord this country has had since the second World War." Harry went on to tell them about Voldemort and his followers called Death Eaters killing, raping, torturing, and just about every evil/bad thing you could think of all with the intent of remaking the world in their image.

"However his greatest act of evil was created by his greatest fear." Harry told them.

"Vol de mort is the original translation of his name. It's my native language." Fleur said her accented voice sounding close to Aayla's own.

"In English it means Flight from Death." She added making the Masters blink.

"Fear his mortality he did." Yoda said making Harry nod.

"Yes. So he created a means of immortality to ensure he survived…he fragmented his soul and attached them to objects. These objects are called Horcrux or soul anchors. As long as it is undamaged the being who created it ensures their soul remains anchored to this plain of existence allowing them to remain in a wraith like form until they can perform a means of resurrection."

"By the Force." Shaak Ti said covering her mouth in shock.

"You said it sister." Tracy said.

"We were able to hunt down the multiple anchors Voldemort created and cleansed them of the soul fragments breaking the connection to this world. Rendering Voldemort mortal once more." Harry said continuing from where he left off.

"This battle ground is the remnants of the last battle of the second Blood Wars. We were able to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters…however not without loss." Harry said making everyone nod in understanding.

After a time Shaak Ti spoke up again. "I don't wish to sound insensitive but how did you young ones start down the path of the Jedi? I mean there are no records of any member of the Order coming here."

Harry smiled at them. "That I'm afraid will have to wait." He said motioning towards the ceiling allowing them to see the clear star filled sky above them.

"Right now we must finish gathering the dead and start preparations for their funerals. After that we will have a few responsibilities to look after…then we can answer all of your questions." He said making Yoda nod. "Till then we'll wait."

He said making Harry nod before he rose to his feet. "Please follow me to your quarters." The group of Jedi elders followed his example and left the halls towards the staircases. The troop of Padawans followed. "Luna take your healers and report back to Madame Pomfrey see if she is still in need of your help." Harry ordered making the blond nod before the four in question left towards a nearby area.

"Neville, Dean meet up with the Centaurs and patrol the area. Check to see if there are any more Acromantula in the area." The two boys nodded before they turned and ran out of the castle towards the forest in the distance.

"Hermione, Tracy, and Gabrielle head to Hogsmeade and check on the underage students that were evacuated. Make sure they have enough basic needs." Said four nodded before they headed off.

"Lavender go and check on the House Elves and find out if they were able to keep safe." Lavender nodded before she rushed off in front of them. "Blaise take Tonks and Susan to secure the prisoners make sure they are ready for transport in the morning hopefully Kingsley will arrive with men to handle it. Take shifts watching over them so they don't try and pull something."

"Yes sir." Blaise said before the three headed off towards the dungeons.

"You lead your group well." Qui-Gon said making Harry look back at him.

"Honestly I tried to hand the position over to Neville, Hermione, and Daphne at different times…"

"Until the three of us knocked some sense into the stubborn fool." Daphne interrupted making Harry shoot a half-hearted glare towards the blond ice queen.

"So to make things easier for me I made Hermione head of the Researchers, Neville leads when I or Daphne are unavailable, and Daphne is second in command as well as head of Public Relations. She has had the most training in diplomacy and law." Harry finished.

"Since they wouldn't take leadership away from me entirely I would spread around the responsibilities so I did not lose myself in said responsibilities."

"He's being modest. He's had the longest amount of training and was chosen by our Master to lead us…however he seems to never realize that he has the charisma of a leader anyway." Harry rolled his eyes at her words.

"You all have the same Master?" Shaak Ti asked.

"More like a Holocron that has been waiting for millennia for proper students." Daphne said making Harry chuckle.

"I discovered said Holocron back when I was six years old just after my relatives and I were attacked by a creature native to this planet…I was the only survivor." He told them making the Jedi feel sorry for him as they continued to climb the stairs.

"After I woke from the attack I wandered aimlessly until I fell into an underground cave. There I found a star freighter, a rusted droid, crystal formations as far as the eye could see, a set of armor on a dummy, and a blue Holocron." He said as he suddenly stopped making the Jedi wonder what he was doing before they suddenly jerked when the staircase suddenly started moving to another second of stairs. Once it was still again Harry started again.

"Sorry about that I'm so used to everyone here knowing about the staircases." He said to them once they started to follow him. "Ah here we are." Harry said after they arrived in front of a statue of a Griffon.

"Emotion, yet Peace. Ignorance, yet Knowledge. Passion, yet Serenity. Chaos, yet Harmony. Death, yet the Force." He said before the statue came alive and jumped to the side revealing a door.

"The old code." Qui-Gon stated making Daphne nod.

"Our master taught us both versions of the Jedi code. The newer one unfortunately sounds arrogant and foolhardy. Too much like one is trying to make themselves into a droid instead of a flesh and blood being." Daphne said making the masters blink.

"Explain you line of thinking please?" Master Yoda asked.

"Of course Master. I'll go line by line. There is no emotion, there is peace: first off the idea that Jedi are not meant to feel emotions completely destroys the idea of us being peacekeepers and guardians. Without emotions we are little more than droids and thus are unfit to care for the worlds under our responsibility. For without compassion, mercy, bravery, and so many other emotions we could never keep those around us safe. True many emotions can cause one to fall to the Dark side but it is also true that with connections of higher emotions one can be pulled back from the Dark side." Daphne explained as they entered into a common room where she moved to join Harry by sitting in his lap while he was seated in a plushy chair next to the fireplace.

"There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge: To say there is no ignorance in a being is ignorant in of itself.

Not to mention that one can have all the knowledge in the world but if they don't know how to use it then they will most likely cause conflict among those they are meant to bring peace too. Yes we are meant to walk a path to better understand the Force, but we can't do that unless we are willing to listen."

Yoda felt his chin fall atop his hands as he sat upon the sofa with the others sitting with him. "There is no passion, there is serenity: Once again this points to the fact that the Jedi are trying yet again to keep themselves from forming attachments. Passion can be many things.

Anger and hate are known forms. Whereas another form is called Love.

Without love where is compassion? Without righteous anger where is justice? Without grief where is understanding? These things that are basic forms of life are surrounded in passion and to deny that is to deny our own existence."

Qui-Gon felt a small smile on his bearded face as he listened to this young woman who in a matter of minutes was destroy thousands of years' worth of belief.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony: To say one does not create chaos in their actions whether intentional or not is to not understand the nature of all living things. Bringing peace to one planet brings war to another. Capturing a terrorist leader causes his followers to either run and hide or continue their ideas." Daphne said before she accepted a glass from Harry and took a drink to clear out the dryness that came from speaking for a time.

"Finally there is no death, there is the Force: The idea behind this line is welcoming to some, but we must all come to understand that Death is a natural part of life. If we accept this, embrace it even we free ourselves of the unintentional fear that comes from the idea of death."

Yoda blinked but before he could speak Harry did so. "Whereas the old code is far more open. Emotion, yet Peace: We all have emotions, we all are driven by them from time to time, but if we can find a way to accept this we can work towards an inner peace where we can keep ourselves in check.

Ignorance, yet Knowledge: All start off ignorant of certain aspects of life. Just because I was born here that doesn't mean I understand all the customs that take place here. Yet we all have a thirst for knowledge a thirst to learn about the world but we don't allow ourselves to become so knowledgeable that we become arrogant." Harry said before he accepted the glass back from Daphne.

"Passion, yet Serenity: As Daphne said passion is a large part of defending those around us however we must be cautious of the negative aspects of passion. Hate and Anger cause death and destruction if we allow ourselves to become completely possessed by these aspects we become the monsters we try to defend people from. We seek a balance of passion and serenity to keep ourselves in line.

Chaos, yet Harmony: Much like Daphne said Chaos is everywhere and can be caused by the simplest of things. We can even bring about an internal chaos if we allow these things that are out of our control weight us down. We must keep moving forward knowing that we are fighting for a bright future for the generations to come.

Finally Death, yet the Force: We accept that death is a part of life and we cannot have one without the other. They are both aspects of the Living Force and we must embrace both to better help our mission in life as Peacekeepers."

Qui-Gon's smile widened these young ones had argued both codes and using logic that even the highest member of the Order couldn't fault showed those there that the old ways had been correct.

"And does this Master know you two are in a relationship?" Shaak Ti asked the pair who smiled.

"By the doctrine of the Jedi Council a Jedi may have connections if the laws of their home world demand such a thing or if their species must follow certain codes." Daphne said making Shaak Ti blink.

"The creature that attacked my family and I is known as a Werewolf." Harry's voice made the Knight refocus on him.

"Werewolves are beings that for a great portion of their lives are ordinary humans. However three days every month they transform into a wolf like beast that is constantly driven by the need to hunt, feed, and breed.

Their bite infects another person creating another Werewolf from the victim." Harry said pulling down his collar allowing them to see the bite mark on his shoulder inches from his neck.

"Most try and suppress the primitive monster that becomes part of their nature causing the Werewolf to become almost sickly and will always feel pain from their transformations. The others surrender their humanity to the creature creating monsters that can transform at will to attack anyone." Harry said making Daphne place her hand upon his shoulder gently.

"I however did something entirely different." Harry said making the Jedi wait to hear about him. "In the first month of my training our Master kept me focused on meditation and I was able to find myself connected with my inner wolf. While in that trance he and I spent time learning about each other. Learning to understand one another.

By the time I came out of the trance I had embraced that part of myself and became something new."

"Unlike most Werewolves Harry has enhanced speed, strength, and durability in human form whereas the usual wolves were still as fragile as the average human with a severe allergy to silver. He has control of when he shifted without losing his humanity while in said form.

True he still has a primitive part of his mind that would get away from him from time to time but otherwise he was in control. Also instead of looking sickly he was far more powerful in appearance.

However a bite intending to pass along his gift still can infect another. Since he no longer resembles a common Werewolf he and those like him have been dubbed Lycans."

"'Those like him'?" Shaak Ti asked before Daphne pulled down her own collar and showed off her own bite mark.

"Harry offered the mark to each of us after our Master proposed the idea in order to give those of us here a leg up against the forces of Darkness. All but the Delacour sisters accepted."

"Their Veela nature gave them enough of an advantage."

"What exactly is a Veela?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Veela are a species of magical women that are said to be the descendants of a Goddess of Love and Beauty. Once they have reached maturity they can project an aura around them that befuddles the minds of men and with enough power women.

Their hair and eyes are always the same color because a child of a Veela will always be a Veela no matter what their fathers were. Meaning that both Fleur and Gabrielle will only ever have daughters."

"Since they are also sexual beings they are driven by the need to mate until they find a chosen one or mate. However even then they are driven by a strong desire to mate.

Since female Lycans also enter into a heat cycle every three months they actually fit in quite well with us." Daphne explained to the almost lion like man.

"But that is not something to be shared so openly." Harry hissed his eyes flashing red for a second making Daphne's eyes flash yellow before she looked away in submission.

"The rooms without name plates are open to you so feel free to take them. I will see you all tomorrow." Harry said as he stood up holding Daphne in a bridal carry and walked away to a room towards the back.

"Why did their eyes flash like that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Most likely it is a part of being a Lycan after all an Alpha wolf is known to keep the Betas in check." Qui-Gon said before he rose to find his bed for the night. The night had been interesting and he had a feeling tomorrow would be just as interesting.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Also just recently I was contacted by an Author named aj173682 they are planning to pick up my Wind Fighters sequel and write it for themselves. I gave them my blessing and I can't wait to see how well they do. If you are interested in seeing how that story ends check it out they told me it would be posted July 1st 2018


	7. Her Mate

So this is just a little one shot that came to me after I finished Nourishment and the latest Chapter of Eros and Psyche. I honestly went through it without stopping and by midnight I had finished it. I hope you enjoy it. This shot includes FemHarry, Neko Hermione, Futa Hermione, and a lemon scene. If you are uncomfortable with any of that please stop now.

* * *

Her Mate

"Rose? Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she knocked on the door of the room where her best friend had locked herself in after arriving at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

In fact according to Professor Lupin Rose hadn't been happy with anyone she had even bypassed her Godfather Sirius Black heading up the stairs.

Causing Sirius to lose his smile at the sight of his Goddaughter walking right by him without even so much as a 'how do you do'.

Both Fred and George tried to appropriate into the room only for both to find themselves smashing against a barrier that had been placed by the previous owner of the room Rose was inside of right now.

Right now Hermione was the only person that was brave enough…or foolish enough depending on whom you asked…to try and see her friend. Hermione had been the only one of Rose's friends that found a way around the order of Dumbledore by calling Rose every couple of days to check on how she was doing.

She had also informed Rose about his so called ordered silence thinking it was what Rose needed in order to move passed her grief. Needless to say Rose was understandably angry at the bewhiskered old man.

Hermione decided to try again this time turning the knob only for it to turn for her making her blink.

Sirius had tried earlier and found that the knob wouldn't budge making her wonder if Rose had unlocked the door. Hermione walked inside before something or someone could stop her closing the door behind her.

"Okay Rose I know you're not in the best of…" Hermione stopped there when she turned towards her friend only to see Rose Potter the strongest girl she knew sitting on the only bed in the room. There were tear tracks down her face, her eyes slightly puffy, and her legs were held against her chest.

"Oh Rose." She gasped as she rushed forward and pulled Rose into her arms causing the dark haired girl to sniff slightly into the neck of the only one to contact her during the summer.

"Hey Mione." Rose's voice was breathy and weak to Hermione causing her to pull her closer almost dragging the girl onto her lap.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Hermione said as she held her friend who gave a weak laugh.

"I'm crying because I'm in pain…not because of what happened to Cedric." Rose said making Hermione pull away to allow her friend to look her in the eye.

"What happened?" Hermione asked with a hiss her eyes already filled with anger at the idea that someone had hurt her Rose. Rose seemed to hesitate as Hermione pulled her closer.

"You can tell me Rose I won't think different of you." She said pulling her tighter against her making Rose feel short of breath as she felt Hermione press against her chest making her hiss.

Hermione felt her eyes narrow even more. "I kill them." She hissed thinking that the Dursley's had harmed her around the ribs. "I'll hunt them down for…" She blinked after a second as her mind caught up with something her body was feeling.

Hermione pulled away once more as Rose refused to meet her eyes. Hermione looked down to see there were two wet spots on her shirt in the same place where her nipples would meet Rose's.

She looked at Rose's shirt and found two wet pools. "Oh…my…" Hermione started to say not knowing what to think other than feel the great anger once more building.

Who had dared touch her Rosie?!

"I'm not pregnant Mione." Rose said in a rush making Hermione blink.

"What?" Hermione asked as Rose blushed and looked away.

"I'm not going to be a mum. I have a condition that causes me to lactate…I've had it ever since I first hit puberty. Madame Pomfrey says it is rare but it can happen to just about any girl." She explained causing Hermione to relax slightly.

"When did this start?" Hermione asked making Rose blush.

"Not long before we went to rescue Sirius back in third year." Hermione blinked Rose had kept this hidden for a little over a year.

"When it first started Madame Pomfrey gave me a hand pump so I could get rid of the unused milk. I've been pumping to keep everyone from asking why my tits got bigger all of a sudden." Rose said as she opened her arms and let her legs down causing Hermione to finally notice that her friend was telling the truth.

Her breast had grown over the summer from the low B cup she was used to seeing to around a D cup size.

"If I don't pump they become sore and overfilled." Rose said making Hermione nod at the proof before her.

"So what happened? Did the pump break or…?" Hermione asked trying to once more focus on her friends' eyes. It was rather hard for her the dark haired girl was wearing a blue and white flannel shirt that seemed to barely be able to keep her chest hidden.

"My Uncle happened." Rose said in anger. "My Aunt went snooping through my things when I came home this summer and she found the pump." Rose said making Hermione hiss slightly knowing from the stories alone that it wasn't good.

"At first she demanded to know how I could let myself get knocked up and other things. Eventually I got her to listen to me as I explained the truth. Just when it looked like she believed me and was going to give the pump back Uncle Vernon snatched it from her." Rose said irritation clear in her voice.

"'You're freakishness caused this now you can live with it!'" Rose said imitating her uncles' voice.

"Then he crushed the pump right in front of me." She said before hissing as the shirt she wore grazed her nipples.

"I haven't been able to pump or wear a bra for over a month. Not to mention the fact that my tits are so full that a good squeeze causing them to leak slightly." Rose said motioning towards her shirt and the two wet spots on her chest.

Hermione was panting at the sight as she tried to keep her hormones in check. Ever since Hermione had learned about sexual attraction she had realized she was attracted to women…well Rose in point of fact.

"Have you tried to use your hands?" Hermione asked making Rose snort.

"As if I'd let that happen around Dudley. Prat keeps letting his friends try and sneak a peek at me for a couple pounds." Rose said making Hermione hiss like a cat causing Rose to look at her in confusion as Hermione covered her mouth slightly mortified.

"What was that?" Rose asked making Hermione lower her hands.

"You aren't the only one holding a secret but we'll discuss mine after I help you with yours. I take it the fact that you haven't pumped is why you avoided everyone downstairs?" Hermione asked making Rose nod with a slight blush.

"As you noticed one good tight squeeze and I start leaking. I didn't want Sirius or anyone else to make the jump to pregnancy like Petunia did." Rose answered not pointing out that Hermione had almost made that jump as well.

"All the more reason to handle this now before anyone else finds out." Hermione said before she reached forward and made Rose jump when she started working on the buttons of the flannel she was wearing.

"Mione!" Rose called out in surprise making Hermione scoff.

"Relax Rose in case you've forgotten I have breast too. It's not like I haven't seen them before in the showers at Hogwarts." Hermione said making Rose relax slightly.

The communal showers at the school had helped get rid of some shyness between the girls mainly because it was impossible to bathe without flashing at least one of your roommates at one point or another.

Hermione having been to the French topless beaches numerous times was quite used to only wrapping her towel from the waist down.

After a moment Hermione opened the shirt and paused at the sight before her. True she had seen Rose topless before thanks to the showers but unlike now she had never had the chance to study them before.

Rose's engorged breasts were still very perky with no sagging caused from the extra weight. Her areolas were a dark tan color and about the size of a Galleon with her tan nipples standing out from the cold air that was touching them. She felt her tongue peek out and caress her lips at the sight of a small bead of milk appearing from Rose's right breast.

"H…Hermione." Rose stuttered making Hermione look up into her friends' eyes.

"S…Stop staring so intently please?" Rose asked with a blush fulling coloring her face.

Hermione knew she should follow the request but a part of her that she tried to keep sealed away wasn't having it. This was the first time she would get to touch her Rosie…she was going to take her time.

"Don't worry." Hermione said as she leaned forward gently pushing Rose onto her back with her arms off to the side.

Hermione couldn't help but look at Rose with her long black hair spread out across the pillow of the bed, her face a brilliant pink, her eyes filled with question and something else she couldn't place, not to mention the sight of her unrestrained breast, all while she panted slightly for air as if very warm.

"Beautiful." Hermione said in a husky tone causing a shiver up Roses' spine.

"H…Hermione…what…?" Rose started to say only for Hermione to press a single finger against her lips.

"Sh. It's okay Rosie." She said leaning down till her nose was almost touching Roses' her big emerald green eyes looking into the darkened brown above her.

Rose gasped as she felt Hermione's soft hands move and started to knead her breast.

"Oh…H…Hermione." Rose moaned slightly blushing more but making Hermione smile.

"That's it." Hermione said as she gently squeezed both breast causing Rose to moan again at the sensitivity that was building inside each breast.

"Say my name Rosie. I want to hear my name off those beautiful lips." She said with a purr at the end as Rose felt another shiver.

"Mione." She called before moaning as Hermione started to tease her nipples.

"Again." Hermione ordered as Rose started to pant.

"Mione…" She moaned as she felt Hermione lean down and give her right nipple a lick before Hermione's pink tongue started moving around her areola causing her to shiver more.

Hermione kept her eyes on Rose's as she lowered on hand towards the oversized pants that Rose was forced to wear before winking at Rose as she pushed her hand under the waistband of said pants.

"M…Mione. What…what are you…?" Rose started to ask before she gasped as she felt Hermione's finger tips against her panty covered cunny.

"Mine." Hermione said before she latched onto the nipple in front of her mouth making sure to have a secure seal around the entire areola as well. Rose felt her head fall back as she gasped before moaning as she felt the release of letdown in her right breast.

"Oh…oh gods above!" She moaned as Hermione continued to suckle deeply dragging every morsel of milk from her body all while her hand continued to rub against Rose's cunny.

"M…Mione." Rose gasped before Hermione moved her hands to undo the belt around her waist and unbuttoning snap of her jeans. Rose lifted her hips without the command to do so but moaned as she felt the cool air of the house touch her bare legs.

Hermione then sucked deep causing Rose to arch slightly all while Hermione pulled down her panties and tossed them away without a care to where they landed.

Hermione seemed to purr as she drank Rose's milk before releasing the nipple in her mouth when she felt it run dry.

"More…please Mione. Drink more of my milk!" Rose commanded making Hermione smirk as she moved so she could latch onto the dark haired girls left breast while her left hand pushed two fingers past the pink lips of her cunny.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Rose called as she felt Hermione start to move her fingers inside of her before moaning deeply when her palm hit the area where her clit was hiding.

"Mine." Hermione said against the skin of the woman she loved as she once more started to drink the milk gathered inside her love.

"Y…Yours!" Rose called making Hermione suck deeper causing Rose to cry out in pleasure and slight pain.

"Oh…oh Gods…some…something's happening!" Rose called as she felt a fire building inside of her stomach which was clenching tighter and tighter.

Hermione saw the look of pleasure overcoming the face of her Rosie before smirking as she made her fingers turn and made a come hither gesture inside of her reaching a special place inside of her love.

Rose felt her legs and hips rise into the air when she felt Hermione's finger change position. "I…I…" She gasped as she felt her legs start twitching and moving without her command making Hermione smirk against the flesh in her mouth before she released it and looked Rose right in the eye.

"Cum for me my love!" She ordered before pushing her fingers in deeper while slamming her palm against the girls' clit.

Rose gasped silently with her head thrown back her chest heaving as she tried to breathe before her muscles caused her to clamp in on herself and a desperate moan left her mouth causing her to cry out before she fell back.

"Oh…oh gods…" She said feeling weak as her body became almost boneless. Hermione kissed the nipple she had just finished suckling from causing a small moan to leave Rose as she kissed her way up till she gently kissed Roses' lips.

"Mine." She said against her lips making Rose nod.

"Yours." Hermione smiled before she leaned back and took off her clothes before revealing a collar that was around her neck.

Rose had never seen it before because Hermione always wore high collared shirts to hide it. "I've seen your secret. Now you'll see mine." She said before unlatching the collar making Rose gasp.

Hermione's ears seemed to melt away as a pair of brown cat ears appeared atop of her head, her eyes turned yellow with slits, her nails turned claw like, and a brown tail grew out of her collarbone. However those were not the most surprising things to happen.

No the most surprising change came when instead of a clit there was a ten to eleven inch long two inches thick cock with a scrotum under it. Hermione giggle as she lift her cock and balls to reveal the remaining slit behind them.

"The cat that Millicent has is a Kneazle like Crookshanks." She told Rose.

"Mixing magic with a different kind of magic has surprising results. I am now a Neko with an intersexual body." Hermione said before leaning down and pressing her hard cock against the wet and aching cunny of her love.

"That means my cock works just as well as my pussy." She said against her ears as she started grinding against her friend turned lover.

"Please…be gentle with me." Hermione paused in her grinding to look at Rose.

"Of course my love. I would never intentionally harm you." She said while looking into Roses' eyes.

The vulnerability she found in them almost made her heart break before she felt Rose wrap her arms around her neck. "I love you Hermione." She said making Hermione's heart melt as she smiled widely.

"I love you too my Rosie." Hermione said before she gently pushing into the warm velvet walls of her lovers' cunny.

Rose felt her mouth open in a gasp as she felt herself start to stretch to accommodate her lover. As she pushed inside Hermione noticed something…or in point of fact noticed something missing. Rose seeing Hermione's face smiled.

"My Hymen broke back in third year when Oliver pushed us extra hard in Quidditch." She explained making Hermione blink before she smiled happy that she wasn't going to caused needless pain to her love.

Hermione continued to push inside before Rose moaned as their pelvis met and Hermione felt the tip of her cock push against something. "Deep…so deep." Rose moaned as she shivered around Hermione's cock making said Neko smirk.

"You belong to me now." Hermione said before she pulled back causing Rose to gasp before she pushed back in with a moan.

"My cock will be the only one to ever touch you." Hermione said as she gave another deep thrust touching her loves cervix each time.

"No man will ever bring you such pleasure." Hermione bit Rose's earlobe causing a hitch in the slightly younger woman's breath.

"Yes…gods yes!" Rose moaned as Hermione kept delivering long hard thrust into her body making her breasts bounce with each stroke.

"Mine!" Hermione hissed as she upped her speed slightly causing Rose to moan as she wrapped her arms around Hermione holding her close to her.

"More…harder…faster!" Rose called making Hermione growl as she pushed herself to comply with her lover. Rose moaned as she felt Hermione touch her cervix again and again. "So deep! You're fucking me so deep!" Rose called making Hermione feel a great pride as she grabbed her lovers' legs and pulled them up.

Rose was surprised when her legs were brought so close to her head allowing Hermione to reach even deeper inside of her.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me Hermione!" She called making Hermione speed up even more as the pair moaned together.

"Who do you belong to?!" Hermione demanded as she pushed in deeper into her lover who moaned wildly.

"You! I belong to you!" She cried out. Rose cried out as she felt her orgasm hit her out of nowhere but Hermione didn't stop she wouldn't give Rose a chance to recover. Rose lost herself into the hours of love making with positions changing.

Missionary, Doggy, Cowgirl, Arm bar, and even the Cradle.

This went on till Hermione growled. "I'm going to cum one last time! I'm going to breed this cunny!" Rose moaned as she heard this.

"You will have my kittens! My babies!" She roared as Rose called out feeling her orgasm about to hit her again.

"Yes! Yes! I'll have your babies!" She called before crying out in pleasure as she felt Hermione push past her cervix and empty her seed directly into her womb.

Hermione panted for air as she fell on top of Rose who wasn't bothered by the feeling as she wrapped her arms and legs around Hermione and held her.

"Mine." Hermione said kissing the bite mark she had left on Rose's shoulder earlier.

"Yours." Rose said drained of all energy before she felt her eyes close and the world turned dark.

When Rose next opened her eyes she found herself being held in a warm embrace her head tucked under the chin of her Hermione while her body was pressed completely against the Neko girl. Rose smiled as snuggled in close.

"Good morning Rosie." Hermione said into her hair making Rose realize her love was already awake.

"Morning Mione." She said as she pulled back and shared a small kiss with the Neko girl.

"Not that I didn't love last night. But…?"

"Where did it come from?" Hermione finished the question making Rose nod.

"Honestly I've been attracted to you since that ride on Buckbeak." Hermione said as Rose blinked. "My mum was the one who explained to me what I was feeling." Rose smiled.

"I remember meeting her. She was very nice." She said thinking of Dr. Emma Granger DDS.

"She also is the only one of my parents not to completely freak out when they saw my true form." Hermione said making Rose look at her in confusion.

"Dan took one look at me and started going on a tangent about getting surgery done and so many other things in order to make me 'Human' again. Mum punched him on the nose and knocked him on his arse." Hermione said making Rose chuckle.

"Anyway after that drama ended she took the news that I'm gay rather well in fact I think she was kind of hoping for it so I didn't wind up meeting a guy who would break my heart."

Hermione told her making Rose smile as she leaned forward and snuggled back into her lover.

"Never took you for a cuddle bug." Hermione said remembering the times when Rose would shy away from people.

Rose shrugged. "I've always felt safe with you Hermione." She told her making Hermione look down at the bright emerald green eyes that were filled with joy and love.

"I can relax around you. I can let my walls down around you and honestly after last night…I can't help but feel the need to be close to you at all times. Is that strange?"

She asked slightly worried only for Hermione to smile and kiss her forehead before pulling her back into her embrace.

"No. I love it when I get to hug/hold you. Also I'd guess after making love the desire for skin on skin contact is stronger than ever." Hermione told her as Rose nodded against her skin.

"I realized I was gay when Neville kissed my cheek last year after the yule ball."

She said making Hermione look at her. "He had been such a kind wonderful date. A perfect gentleman. I thought he would make a good boyfriend but when he kissed my cheek all I felt was…blah!" She said slightly sticking out her tongue causing Hermione to laugh.

"I couldn't got to my relatives about this so I spent some time with my teammates. Angelina and Alicia were the ones who helped me realize that I'm attracted to women not men.

At first I was afraid because if my relatives found out who knows what they would've done to me.

I mean look what happened when they found out I have a medical condition that causes me to lactate!" Rose said slightly flustered as Hermione started to gently run her hair through the dark raven hair of her lover.

Rose sighed after taking a few moments to enjoy the feeling of Hermione running her hands through her hair. "I knew it was you I wanted when I saw you at the bottom of that lake." Rose said making Hermione pause for a moment.

During the second task of the Triwizard Tournament Rose and the other champions had been forced to race against the clock to save that which they would miss most. Hermione had been at the bottom of the lake with three other people Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, and Gabrielle Delacour.

When Hermione had awoke from her sleep she found that she was being fused over by Rose as she looked her over checking for any harm. It had filled Hermione's heart with warmth before Dumbledore and the other judges tried to argue that Rose rescued the wrong hostage since she had been meant to save Ron.

Rose ignored them telling them to shove it since she and Ron hadn't been friends since the drawing of names when he turned his back on them when Roses' name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Of course the red haired menace had tried to get back on her good graces after the first task but his half-assed apology was met with a blast of cold water on his pants making him look like he had wet himself.

"After that I thought about how to tell you, but when the third task and everything else…" Hermione nodded as she gave her lover a chaste kiss.

"I would've waited for as long as you needed." She confessed making Rose smile at her. Rose sighed as she noticed the sun's rays peeking through the drapes.

"I need to apologize to Sirius." She said making Hermione nod. The two girls started to untangle themselves before Hermione paused.

"Um…we need to go bra shopping ASAP." She said with a smirk as Rose looked down to see that her breast hadn't gone down in size.

The only change was she didn't feel full and heavy in her breast and her nipples no longer had beads of milk trying to leave them. "What the…!?" She cried out before huffing in irritation.

"Damn those Dursley's!" Hermione laughed as she walked up and surprised Rose when she gently cupped both breast in her hands. Rose moaned slightly.

"It's okay my love. We'll check with Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts, and maybe she can return them to their natural size if you wish. However I think you should leave them be." She said as she leaned down and kissed both nipples as Rose groaned.

"Gods above…you're a breast girl!" She called making Hermione chuckle as she moved away.

"No I'm a Rose's breasts girl." She explained making Rose roll her eyes at the slightly cheesy line.

"Besides…it also means you'll have plenty of milk for me to drink." She said making Rose pause in her dressing as her cheeks turned pink.

"I…guess that wouldn't be so bad." She said making Hermione laugh as she walked over and kissed her lover.

The rest of the summer holidays passed in a mixture of happiness and anger. Anger because once Mrs. Weasley as well as her youngest son heard about the fact that both Hermione and Rose were in love with each other they both verbally attacked them.

Molly mainly saying she couldn't believe that at one point she had once considered the pair of scarlet women as her own daughters.

Ron yelling about how Rose was supposed to be his only caused Hermione to yowl at nearly claw his eyes out with her claws.

Luckily once Sirius got over his surprise he ordered every Weasley out of his house and even threw out the Order of the Phoenix stating that if they couldn't be happy for his Goddaughter he didn't want them in his house.

Now the only members with access to Number 12 are Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, and Mad Eye Moody.

Sirius not trusting the Ministry to be on the level with the hearing Rose was scheduled for had asked his favorite cousin Andromeda Tonks to act as solicitor.

As it turns out he had been right. Without Mrs. Tonks there Rose would've been forced into a kangaroo court where the minister would try and bully her to confess to a crime she didn't commit.

Only instead of that Mrs. Tonks tore them a new one. Mainly because the muggle in question had been her cousin a boy who has been in the know ever since she received her Hogwarts Letter. Since that was the case the charge of magic in front of a muggle was dropped.

Mrs. Tonks then provided evidence via eye witness and memories of the two Dementors in question attacking forcing Rose to defend herself. She even went on to show Madame Bones the head of the DMLE proof that the order for the attack had come from the Ministers office.

Thus not only was Rose cleared of all charges suddenly the Minister and his office was being put under the microscope.

As luck would have it less than a week later Dolores Umbridge was arrested for possession of illegal artifacts, ordering the attack on an heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house, and unlawfully attacking anyone not of Pureblood decent.

This alone was enough to get the ball rolling for a vote of no confidence in Fudge since this all happened under his nose. The fact that he was guilty of taking bribes was the final nail in his coffin.

Mrs. Tonks then took Rose and Hermione to Gringotts where Rose was given the Ladyship ring of House Potter. Since the Ministry had no choice but to acknowledge her as 'of age' because of her name coming out of the Goblet of Fire and forcing her to compete.

When it was found that the Potters owned forty percent of the shares in the Daily Prophet newspaper Andromeda went after them next. She wasn't happy until they had printed a full retraction of all articles pushed by the Ministry as well as an apology to Rose for all the lies they had printed about her at the insistence of Minister Fudge.

Dumbledore was not given his positions of power back because Andromeda encouraged the girls to have the Prophet print out the stories of their adventures in Hogwarts showing that Dumbledore was either losing his edge or was purposefully allowing children to be placed in harm's way because he was too busy elsewhere.

By summer's end Andromeda had even gotten Sirius a real trial proving his innocence and forced him into the hospital to undergo rehabilitation to fully restore his health. As thanks Sirius used his authority as Lord Black to reinstate

Andromeda and her daughter back into the family, while at the same time casting out Bellatrix and annulling the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa was allowed to once more take her maiden name and was tasked to hold the Black and Potter seats in parliament to keep anyone else from trying to use them.

The only downside for her was her son Draco was thrown from the family line because he was an exact copy of his father and would never be allowed to inherit the Black name or monies.

As for Rose and Hermione the pair spent the rest of the summer discovering just how far their love and appetites went. For instance Hermione loves to watch Rose's face when she reaches competition and purrs when she hears her agree that she belongs to Hermione.

Rose surprisingly loves it when she wakes up early and can have her way with Hermione's body before she wakes up from an early morning orgasm.

More than once Hermione has woken up to find her shaft buried inside the mouth of her love as she ejaculated down said loves throat.

Hermione had been given the position of Prefect but gave the badge back to McGonagall when she admitted that Dumbledore had overridden her choice and placed Ron as the male prefect.

While disappointed Minerva had taken the badge back and would have to give the position to either Brown or Patil neither of whom she believed to be worthy.

Another big surprise had come when Narcissa first visited the home of the Blacks after Sirius had the Goblins bring down the wards Dumbledore set up.

The moment she walked into the house Narcissa marched up to Remus and pulled him into a hot and heavy snogging session.

Sirius smiled remembering that his cousin had once been in love with Remus but when she learned about the marriage contract she was placed in she had broken it off with Remus.

Needless to say Remus forgave her long ago and was just happy to have her back.

Tonks was disappointed at the sight of her aunt snogging the man she had been interested in but let it go when her mum told her they had been lovers long ago.

It was also then they learned the mystery of the door that had kept everyone out. As it turns out the room in question had been belonged to Andromeda and was warded to keep everyone the person in the room didn't want in said room out. Allowing Rose and Hermione perfect privacy.

Once at Hogwarts Ron had tried to spread around hate towards the two girls but was shocked when instead of people agreeing with him the Gryffindor's all cheers for the pair.

Neville had even walked up and hugged the pair telling them that it was about time which had made the whole common room laugh.

Not even Draco commented on their relationship. Then again since his father had lost a lot of political and financial power which probably kept him in line for the first time in his life.

Surprisingly enough their biggest supporter outside of Gryffindor members or the head of house was Snape.

After hearing about Rose dating Hermione for love despite the fact that it would ruffle some feathers with the Purebloods the head of Slytherin surprised them.

During the first potions class he pulled his wand stopping a chunk of raw ingredients that was headed for Hermione's face.

"None of that!" He shouted making the Slytherin student that was responsible look at him in shock.

"If I ever see anyone acting in such a stunt again you will serve detention with me for a month!" He sharply said before flicking his wand causing the liver to float back to where it came from.

"Ten points from Slytherin." He said before he went back to walking among the class.

Ever since that day Rose noticed that sometimes she would catch him looking at the pair of them with a look of understanding.

While it didn't cover all the issues of their past it was enough for Rose to call a truce between them.

As time went by the girls eventually found a room for privacy called the Room of Requirement thanks to Dobby.

Hermione took the room as a sign for her to create fantasies galore for the pair of them which they would take part in every chance they got.

Near the end of the year Rose had started to get bad headaches and was suffering from loss of energy.

At first Hermione wanted to take her to the Hospital Wing but the green eyed girl was too stubborn to listen stating she was fine.

It wasn't until the day of their History of Magic OWL that Hermione heard Rose cry out in pain as her scar suddenly burst open and a green mist flew out with a black tar like substance being left behind.

Rose had passed out from the episode causing Hermione to rush her to the Hospital wing with Neville, Dean, and Seamus carrying her.

Hermione spent the entire time worrying and pacing outside the privacy screen as she waited for Pomfrey to tell her something. Anything.

Once the curtains opened Hermione ran forward and took the now conscious Rose's hand. "What happened? Are you okay? Are…"

"Easy Miss. Granger." Pomfrey called getting Hermione to focus on her.

"Lady Potter is fine. It seems that there was some dark magic residing in her scar that no one checked for. I wasn't able too since the Headmaster had to approve such checks."

Hermione nodded at the explanation from the Madame as to why she hadn't caught no to the dark magic in the first place. "However it seems that with the continued input of positive emotions…IE Love…Lady Potter was able drive it out.

She passed out due to the combination of stress from dealing with the magic, the loss of energy from using her own magic to force it out, and she is slightly anemic. However that last one is a given with her condition."

"My condition?" Rose asked making Hermione look at Madame Pomfrey who nodded.

"Indeed while the pair of you aren't the youngest to go through this I had hoped you would wait till seventeen at least." She said making the teens look at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" Rose asked before Poppy smiled at her.

"You're expecting Lady Potter." Rose kept her look of confusion on her face while Hermione blinked.

"Expecting? Expecting what?" She asked the healer who chuckled. "A baby Lady Potter. You're pregnant." She said making Rose blink as her eyes went wide before jumping as she heard a thud behind her to see that Hermione had fainted.

Rose blinked at the sight before smiling. "Surprisingly…that's exactly what I expected her to do if this happened."

The pair were married less than a month later. Long before either had pictured their marriage but Hermione refused to not make an honest woman out of Rose after hearing about the baby.

Funny enough the pair never had to worry about Voldemort or his lot.

It seemed that the same day they had learned about the baby Malfoy manor had been raided leading to the arrest of most of the Inner Circle and they had found a robe on a throne with a pool of blood, a bone from a forearm, as well as a decomposing hand in place.

After the Goblins had confirmed that Rose was in one hundred percent perfect health with no side effects expected for their baby Hermione never gave it another thought.

As far as she was concerned the world was finally throwing her Rosie a bone.

The pregnancy was hard for Rose during the last trimester when she was forced onto bed rest much to her annoyance.

Hermione had laughed at sound of her wife grumbling about being stuck in bed for hours on end. Only to get a pillow to her face with the threat of spell fire next.

Hermione made up for it though by rubbing Rose's feet that night.

That March in their Sixth year both women welcomed little Lily Emma Potter to the world.

Hermione smiled as she looked at her sleeping daughter in her arms while her wife was leaning against her side sleeping soundly recovering from the delivery. Both mother and baby were perfectly healthy.

Hermione felt a giggle in her chest when she remembered Rose saying it was her turn to carry the next baby.

As night fell Hermione kissed the head of her best friend. Her lover. Her wife. Her mate. All was well in the world and that was all she needed in that moment.

* * *

That all for now. R&R Ja Ne


	8. Ideas

Hey everyone. I know I haven't written in a while but with life and work getting in the way I haven't had much time for fics. However since I was able to get some work done I feel like sharing. So First up is an idea I had involving HP and PJO worlds. Mainly what would happen if characters from the HP world were Twice blessed children from both Greek and Norse origins. This was the basic idea I had.

* * *

Twice Blessed Ideas (The Rangers)

· Harry Potter

o Greek/Roman Parent: Hephaestus/Vulcan God of Fire, Metalworking, Stone masonry, Forges, the art of Sculpture, and Blacksmiths,

o Norse Parent: Skadi Goddess of Archery, Skiing, Winter, and Mountains.

· Skills

o Archery: Very proficient in the craft gains skill from mother's side. Arrow heads made from combination of Bone Steel and Celestial Bronze.

o Blacksmithing: Forges own weapons and weapons of friends, known to use a Damascus steel combination of Celestial Bronze and Bone Steel in most weapons.

o Weapons: Main weapon a two handed battle axe of Norse variant (God of War Leviathan Axe). Uses an executioner styled blade of a Viking variant with Norse and Greek runes to increase durability and magical craft. Is known to carry around a Kopis knife to use in areas where axe and sword are too bulky to swing properly.

o Tracking: Like his mother credited with remarkable tracking ability as well as survival skills in the wild.

o Fatal Flaw: Personal Loyalty would allow the world to burn if it meant saving those he loves. In this case the woman he loves Susan Bones.

* * *

·Neville Longbottom

o Greek/Roman Parent: Demeter/Ceres Goddess of Agriculture, Harvest, Fertility, and Sacred Law.

o Norse Parent: Thor God of Thunder, Strength, Defense, Crops, Warfare, Trust, etc.

· Skills

o Agriculture: Like both parents Neville is very knowledgeable about plants and how to make them grow.

o Weapons: Known to use a two handed Battle hammer with the head designed after his fathers' personal weapon but the shaft is covered in runes of both Norse and Greek design. Also carries a xiphos sword and a circular shield that transforms into a watch.

o Strength: Very powerful able to lift and carry heavy objects and has hardened skin that makes it hard to cut or damage bones.

o Prowess in Battle: As the son of a War god he is a fierce warrior.

o Fatal Flaw: Low Self-Esteem after years of living with the expectations of his Grandmother Neville developed low self-esteem that can make him timid and lack confidence in his abilities.

* * *

· Susan Bones

o Greek/Roman Parent: Aphrodite/Venus Goddess of Love, Beauty, Sexuality, Lady of Doves.

o Norse Parent: Tyr God of Honor, Law, Justice in battle, Victory, and Heroic Glory.

· Skills

o Charm speaking: Blessed with mothers' ability to charm those around them however those of a strong mind and will can resist her. As can her siblings that share the ability. Ability does not work on Harry one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

o Belief: Strong belief in Justice and Law and Order causing her to always fight for what she believes to be right even if it means isolating friends. Only her love for Harry supersedes this belief.

o Weapons: Known to carry a pair of Kopis knives as primary weapons. Uses Archery after lessons from Harry as a ranged means of battle.

o Prowess in Battle: As the daughter of the war god she is a fierce warrior.

o Relationship with Harry: First person to ever gain the attention of Harry although at first saw it as a challenge when dared to approach him by friend Hannah Abbott.

o Fatal Flaw: All children of Tyr have an inability to resist a challenge even if it is foolhardy.

* * *

· Hermione Granger

o Greek/Roman Parent: Athena/Minerva: Goddess of Wisdom, War Strategy, Heroic Endeavour, Handicrafts, and Reason.

o Norse Parent: Bragi God of Knowledge, Poetry, Eloquence, and the Patron of Skalds.

· Skills

o Knowledge Seeker: Like both of her parents feels a great drive to learn and retains that knowledge very well.

o Strategist: A trait she inherited from her mother Hermione is known to create great battle strategies but they often break off after first contact allowing Harry's ability to think on his feet shine through.

o Weapons: Spear user much like her mother as her father isn't a warrior. Often carries a shield into battle as well with a small bag full of charmed throwing knives that always return to her given enough time.

o Craftsmanship/Architecture: Like many children of the Goddess of Wisdom Hermione has a strong desire to create and build items that last for centuries.

o Fatal Flaw: Hubris AKA deadly pride. Like a good number of her siblings on her mother's side Hermione believes she can do anything better than everyone else. Often times this gets those around her angry and has caused others to bully her.

* * *

· Patil Twins (Parvati and Padma)

o Greek/Roman Parent: Apollo God of Prophecy, Music/Song, Poetry, Archery, and Healing.

o Norse Parent: Freya Goddess of Fertility, Love, Beauty, Magic, War, and Death.

· Skills

o Archery: Like most of their fathers children the twins will use archery as their main choice of weapons.

o Knife fighting: Padma known to carry two Seax styled knives for up close and personal combat while Parvati prefers throwing knives much like Hermione's.

o Healing: Both girls will have the ability to call upon their father for aid in healing of those around them making them the medics of their group.

o Musical traits: Padma loves playing instruments but hates to sing while Parvati loves to sing but can't play a note on any instrument.

o Fatal Flaws: Their fatal flaws reflect the two different personalities of the sisters. Padma: Low Self-Esteem while Parvati: Inflated Ego.

* * *

· Dean Thomas

o Greek/Roman Parent: Ares/Mars God of War, Battle lust, courage, and Civil Order.

o Norse Parent: Frigg Goddess of Love, Marriage, Fertility, Family, and Civilization.

· Skills

o Prowess in Battle: Warfare expertise like his father Dean is an expert in all areas of warfare, Powerful roar can release a sonic cry that drives his enemies far away from him, and has earned his father's Blessing.

o Gifts from Mother: Has a strong desire of loyalty towards those deemed as Family. Since most of the group are either cousins (Harry, Hermione, and the twins.) or an uncle (Neville) this is shown often towards them.

o Personality: Takes more after his father's Roman side instead of his Greek believed that his mother's presents have dulled most of the bully like tendencies of Greek side.

o Weapons: Known to use a spear, a Kopis sword styled after the Spartans of old, a Shield to use with said sword, and a seax knife hidden in his boot.

o Fatal Flaw: Quick Tempered/Personal Loyalty when those he cares about are threatened or harmed Dean will react without thinking and attack.

* * *

So the basic idea was to have these seven help the PJ world during their greatest times of need. However I haven't figured out if I want to start off at Titans Curse or Son of Neptune.


	9. Padawan and Knight 2

Hey everyone so I know that I posted the first chapter in this same fic and recently I found myself writing a second chapter and starting a third. I still haven't decided to make this an official fic or not but I figure it couldn't hurt to hear your opinions about it.

* * *

Padawan: Chapter Two

The next day the representatives from the Jedi Council stood by the main door of Hogwarts castle. All of them wearing fresh robes with their hoods up as they watch the pyres burn for the heroes, and the villains of the war that had finished just the night before.

At the front lighting most of the pyres was Harry and his group each wearing their hoods up as well their black outer robes closed to hide any other color they may have been wearing.

"To have faced such hardships at such ages…I am worried for them." Aayla said as she watched Harry light the last pyre.

"Hardships faced they have. Never the less strong their hearts are. Heal in time will they." Master Yoda said to reassure the young knight who nodded at the wisdom of the Grandmaster.

"We can't leave them here." Shaak Ti said making Qui-Gon look at her. "Training via a Holocron is all well and good but in the long run all of them would benefit from a personal master to finish their training." She added when she saw the Jedi Master looking at her.

"We can't say that for sure until we have some idea of just how much training and what kind they've had." Qui-Gon said to the Togruta Knight. "Not to mention you are still shaken from the fact that they tore apart the Code with nothing but logic and reason." He said making Shaak Ti look away from him trying to hide her slightly sour expression.

"It doesn't seem right that these children think they know more about what it takes…"

"Correct they are." Master Yoda interrupted making Shaak Ti halt in her tangent.

"Long stagnant have the Jedi become…felt this I have." He said making all of them look at him. "Too complacent become have we." Qui-Gon nodded before he looked at Shaak Ti.

"It's not them that need us…it's us that need them." He said before looking back towards the pyres.

* * *

Harry stood before those gathered. "Most of you know me. Some of you grew up hearing about my so called legend, some lived in fear before I was born, and the rest of you were there with me step by step as we brought this mess to an end." He said as all the remainders of the defenders of Hogwarts stood their listening.

"I'm not much for words but I'll do my best. This war was caused by a man filled with enough anger and hatred to burn the world over if he could…but he would not have gotten so far if this world hadn't given him the means to go about his revenge." Harry said looking towards some well-dressed official looking men and women…the remnants of the Ministry of Magic.

"The lack of understanding, comradeship, and the idea that only those of pure blood are worthy of power is what started this. The idea that the amount of magical blood proves how powerful you are meant to be is sorely misshapen. You need only look at the man who caused all this to see proof." Harry said making everyone there look at one another in confusion.

"Many of you believe that Voldemort was a pureblood but what none of you know or remember is that he wasn't born with the name Voldemort. At one time he was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle the son of a witch and a muggle named Tom Riddle Jr.

He was raised in a mundane orphanage…yet he still grew to hate and that hate led him to like-minded people." Harry said before he looked back at the Jedi before he sighed.

"War is created by hatred, but it also can come about if we do not learn from our past mistakes. When he returned Voldemort was able to gain a foothold because of the indifference of good men and women.

He was able to once more bring fear, death, and destruction because others refused to believe evil could return to this world. If we do not learn to coexist more beings like Voldemort will be created…and I won't be here for the next one."

That announcement caused a great gasp making everyone suddenly stand straighter and pay far more attention to Harry. Harry looked back at the Ministry employees before looking at the crowd.

"My friends and I remained here because it was prophesied that I would be the only one that could kill Voldemort. Now that both he is dead and I am free of said prophecy the Ministry of Magic no doubt will want me to become a figure head for them.

Someone who will spend their life hunting down people like Voldemort and cleaning up their mistakes when they make too many. A tool of fear for _their_ enemies.

A statue of hope for _their_ ideals. I say no. No to them…and no to you. I will not become the one you turn to for all your problems…that is not my path nor is it my responsibility. Don't thank me for ending this war I was forced into this battle.

Thank these brave souls who died to bring an end to tyranny, to defend their friends and families. They faced torture, death, and the loss of loved ones. Give thanks to their bravery, their loyalty, and their courage. Remember them…and just maybe we can stop the next war from starting. Also give thanks to the brave soul who helped save numerous lives at a great risk to her life. Narcissa Black nee Malfoy."

Harry said motioning towards a blond haired woman who was dressed like a regal queen and neutral look upon her face.

"As Lord Black I was able to grant Narcissa her greatest desire of being freed from her husband and his band. In return she agreed to fill in not only myself but the Ministry of Magic about the movements of the Death Eaters and their master. The Ministry wasn't interested."

Harry said sending a glare at the representatives of the Ministry who were starting to look uncomfortable. "Me and mine did our best with the information and saved as many lives as possible. To thank her for her services I hereby abdicate the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I award Narcissa with the position of Head of House Black on only two conditions."

He said jumping down and walking towards the blond woman who stood straighter. "First you will reinstate one Andromeda Tonks nee Black to the family line allowing not only Andromeda, but her children and grandchildren access to their family history." Harry told her before he took a ring off his finger.

"And the second Milord?" She asked of him before he sighed.

"Before his illegal incarceration Sirius fell in love with a woman by the name of Rachel Morganson she's a Mundane woman of London. Not long after his name was cleared he found her again and married her in secret. Just before his death he learned from her about her pregnancy." He said making Narcissa blink in surprise.

"His son James Harry Black is now two years of age and has magical abilities…but he will be woefully unprepared for this world and the responsibilities that are placed upon his shoulders.

My second condition to you? Watch over him. Teach him the ways to be a proper wholesome Lord. Tell him of his father and the bravery he had giving his life so that others would be able to live good long lives. So that when the time comes and he takes the title that was meant for him he will show how good and strong his heart is." Narcissa looked at the ring being offered to her before she raised her hand and whipped off a tear that had begun to shed.

"It would be my honor." She said making Harry smile brightly at her.

"Then by the power vested in me as the now former Lord Black. I name you Narcissa Black Lady Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black." Narcissa accepted the ring and placed it upon her finger before she smiled at him and bowed to him. Harry returned the bow while those around them cheered and applauded.

* * *

"See now I do." Master Yoda said making the Jedi look at him. "Fits well the crown of leadership does." He added making the other Jedi look back at Harry as he accepted a hug from the regal former Mrs. Malfoy.

"Now if only he would see it." The Jedi jumped when they heard the sound of Luna Lovegood's voice. Master Yoda smiled at the blond haired girl as she joined him.

"The mark of a good leader is usually one who does not wish for the role, but will shoulder it nonetheless." Qui-Gon said making Luna look at him with a smile.

"That suites Harry to a tee." She said.

"What path does he follow?" Obi-Wan asked the younger blond who smiled.

"He is a Guardian who uses both the light side and the dark side of the Force. His wolf is very strong and powerful. As the first Lycan Harry is the Alpha of our pack.

It is because of this he cannot fully walk down the path of the Light and the reason he cannot walk down the path of the Dark. He is Grey a balance of both Light and Dark using both to keep evil from flourishing."

Luna said making Qui-Gon look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Huh what a small galaxy." He said making Luna face him before she smiled again.

"You have the feeling of Harry. Not afraid to use both the Light and the Dark to defend the universe from Evil. Are you Grey as well?"

"Unofficially I am…but that is mostly because I am quite the rebel among the Order." Qui-Gon told her making her smile.

"You and Harry will get along greatly." She said making him chuckle.

"Luna can you answer a quick question for me?"

"You just asked a question but I'd be willing to answer what I can."

"Last night Harry's eyes…?"

"It is the sign of the Alpha." She answered making Obi-Wan blink.

"His eyes turn red when he transforms, or access certain abilities, or if his emotions are getting the better of him. The rest of us as Beta wolves have eyes that flash yellow.

Last night Harry was telling Daphne that she was not to reveal the nature of relationships in the pack at that time. Sometimes Daphne forgets that she is not the one in charge and Harry's wolf shows itself once in a while to remind her of this. Then again as the first of us to be turned she is allowed some leniency."

"The first?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luna nodded. "When Harry arrived he followed our Masters advice to feel out with the Force to see whom among us had the spark to also be trained. His abilities led him to Daphne whom led him to Tracy they along with Neville and Hermione became the first of us recruited to be trained. Half way through the year Tonks was recruited and welcomed with open arms.

The following year brought me, the Patil sisters, Dean, Lavender, and Blaise. Hannah and Susan joined us the year after that with Fleur and Gabrielle joining last during their fourth year here at Hogwarts.

Harry is the most advanced of us all since he has been training since he was a young child. All of us were also given the choice to be turned into Lycans within the first few months of our training.

Daphne as the first to be trained was the first to turn and so on and so forth." She explained.

"Is anyone else…?"

"Just Daphne. Everyone else but Parvati have the usual color of their station." Luna answered Shaak Ti before she finished her question.

"Speaking of Lightsabers. I noticed Dean doesn't have a known variation. Is there a reason or a name for his particular style?" Qui-Gon asked her Luna smiled at him.

"Dean already had experience in a form of martial arts that used a weapon known as a Tonfa. To try and train him in saber combat was a challenge for our Master and Harry…until Harry had the idea of modifying a pair of Shoto sabers to better resemble Tonfa.

They are called Guard Shoto or Light Tonfa. Much like Lavender he had to modify combat forms in order to fight. First with Form III: Soresu with help from Harry until he started learning the physically demanding Form IV: Ataru. In fact he helped teach Lavender martial arts in order to help her create her own variant of Form IV: Ataru.

The arm guards you see both wearing are part of their fighting styles to allow them better control. Harry created them with help from the Goblin Nation of whom he is friends with."

"I didn't know Harry was a craftsman."

"Oh yes. True most of his abilities and focus with the Force revolve around combat but if you give him a project involving a work of art he drowns in the Force. For instance." She said holding up the elongated hilt of her Light Pike.

"The runes and decorative marks upon this were designed by Harry but he left the application to me." She said handing the weapon to Qui-Gon who noticed quite the number of different markings.

"What do they mean?" Qui-Gon asked her.

"Well that one gives a nasty shock to someone who tries to hold the weapon without my blessing." She said.

Shaak Ti rolled her eyes and grabbed the weapon before crying out as she tossed it up into the air before Qui-Gon caught it once more. "Sith blood!" The Knight cursed she had intended to prove the idea of such a thing as foolhardy now however she wondered if she was letting her rank go to her head.

"I told you." Luna said with a little smirk.

"Harry was very big on the idea of personal security we didn't want one of our enemies to get ahold of a Lightsaber."

"Force Forbid." Qui-Gon agreed with a nod.

"What Form…?" Aayla started to ask.

"Harry has mastered all but two forms of Lightsaber combat. As well as their Jar'Kai forms. He is still learning to master Form VI: Niman as well as Form VII: Juyo. In fact since he is such a master of combat he is considered the Battle Master of our group." Aayla blinked at the girl.

"Okay…?"

"I'm a seer." She answered the question making Aayla blink again.

"Of the Consular members of our group only Parvati and I follow the path of Seers." She told them.

"But I thought you two were healers?" Obi-Wan asked making her look at him.

"Those that only ever stick to one path find themselves more often than not lost when they must deviate from said path." Luna said making the elder teen blink before she turned and left the area.

"Harry won't be free until around dinner time if you wish to have a tour of the grounds you may follow me or wait until Neville is done handling the vultures."

She said as they turned and looked to see Neville giving the representatives from the Ministry an emotionless glare. Qui-Gon turned and followed the blond with Obi-Wan following his master.

"I take it you do not like the other Knights that came with us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't like those who judge or have ill thoughts of the man I've called my leader for the last six years of my life."

"The Togruta has had her hackles raised against them since our leading couple showed her that the new version of the Jedi Code is narrow minded and damaging towards the Jedi. Ever since she's been looking for a reason to deny our way of life or thinking."

Qui-Gon hissed internally at that Shaak Ti was a good knight but had a tendency to act without thinking of how it affected others often thinking she knew the only correct path available.

"The Twi'lek isn't so bad, but she's had her figurative nose in the air ever since she learned that Fleur and her sister belong to a species native to this planet that require sex in order to survive. Rather hypocritical since her own species are known as some of the most sexual oriented in the galaxy." Luna said making Qui-Gon nod once at that.

Aayla was known to have a bad temper when it came to the stigma of her species she hated the stigma mainly because of the so called 'Slave' members of her species nine out of ten had willing chosen that life.

This caused quite the number of men and women that she was sent to help or protect look down upon her for different reasons. Ever since she has become rather angry at such species.

"But you like the two of us and Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Yoda sees the wisdom of our way of life and hasn't judged a single one of us until he gets to know us. So far he has only met Daphne and Harry and holds them both in high regards. As I said earlier you remind me of Harry and I can't help but feel relaxed around you. As for you Ben…well you're one of us." Obi-Wan blinked at that.

"Ben?" He asked making her smile at him.

"Obi-Wan sticks out on this planet plus from your accent you sound like you are from the area here in Scotland. Ben is a very common name here and no one will ask questions about it." She said making the Padawan nod after thinking it over.

After a moment she paused and looked at him. "Then again Ewan would work as well…nah too pompous." Obi-Wan felt his head turn in confusion wondering whether or not he had been insulted.

"And what name would you give me?" Qui-Gon asked her making her look back at him.

"Liam." She said after a few moments.

"You seem to be of strong Irish blood." She said making Qui-Gon give a sound of understanding as he nodded and followed the blond through the school. As she led them around the pair noticed that all the portraits were following them with their eyes and some even moved into different frames to get a second look.

"They're enchanted." Luna said making the pair focus on her once more.

"Magic users can create portraits of themselves or of things they experienced and then give them a form of animation. The self-portraits are mostly of those who wish to leave behind a portion of their wisdom behind to aid the next generation. However most would rather distract students and get them lost than aid them in navigating this castle."

She said making a couple paintings glare at her. "The suits of armor are also enchanted they are called to aid the school in times of battle. This is why so many of them are missing." She explained making them nod.

Eventually they arrived at a picture of a bowl of fruit. "Now for the beings that keep this place running." She said as she reached up and tickled the pear before it opened revealing the kitchens.

"Missus Luna?" Kreacher asked when he saw her.

"Hello Kreacher. I am showing our guest around the castle and it looks like they could use a cup of tea." She explained making Kreacher nod as he snapped his fingers making a table appear as well as a trio of chairs.

"Thank you Kreacher." She said before moving off to sit down with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Why are you denying her?" Luna suddenly asked making Qui-Gon blink but gave a sigh since he knew what she was talking about.

"Fear mainly…fear of both of us being removed from the Order. However that fear was mostly destroyed by Harry and Daphne last night. If I could talk to her now I would tell Tahl and beg her to marry me."

Luna smiled at him. "You love her."

"Like a flower needs the sun. Like a human being needs oxygen. Like Harry loves Daphne." He said making Luna nod before she looked back at the corner.

"Does that satisfy you?" She asked making Qui-Gon blink before both he and Obi-Wan felt another presents among them making them turn to see a shimmer as a cloak was lowered revealing the dark honey skin toned women with gold and green striped eyes.

Qui-Gon slowly rose to his feet. "She arrived early this morning Master Yoda knows that she is here as an Archivist to help put our little out of the way planet in the records. Harry ordered me to help her in away way possible…I believe this fits under those orders." Luna said as Tahl gave her the cloak that she handed to Kreacher who left once it was back in his possession.

"I thought someone was following me all day." Qui-Gon said with a smile making Tahl chuckle at him.

"I left a couple hours after you all. I wanted to surprise you but Master Yoda, Padawan Potter, and Padawan Greengrass were already waiting for me. Once she realized she was needed Padawan Lovegood joined us and became my aid. Padawan Potter had smiled when she requested the use of his Invisibility Cloak.

Turns out the creator also made sure to make it so our presents in the Force was hidden as well." Tahl said making the bearded man smile as he walked up and surprised Tahl and Obi-Wan when he kissed her fully on the lips.

Tahl had her eyes open wide at the feeling before they slowly closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Obi-Wan looked away slightly red in the face making Luna chuckle at him before the pair separated both gasping for air.

Qui-Gon smiled as he rested his forehead against his loves. "I pledge myself to you Tahl." He said repeating the same oath to her that she once gave to him. Tahl smiled and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

* * *

"I sense Luna has succeeded in her plan." Harry said to Daphne as the pair along with Tracy, Susan, Fleur, and Tonks all lying nearby and enjoy some privacy.

"Knowing Luna it wasn't very hard to do…after all Master Qui-Gon is the most open of the group with his Padawan and Master Yoda in a close second place." Daphne said from her place sitting between her lovers' legs. Her back against his chest his arms wrapped around her.

Tracy and Tonks were leaning against his shoulders while Susan and Fleur were laying in the grass their heads against his legs. "He reminds me of you Harry." Susan said making the green eyed Alpha look towards her.

"Willing to do all that is necessary to keep the balance while never allowing evil to flourish. Plus he's the only true grey among them with his Padawan leaning that way." She said making Harry smile at his auburn haired lover.

"Speaking of maybe we should include him in our next training group? It looks like he might benefit from it." Tracy said making Harry think about it for a second before nodding.

"Why not? As long as Master Qui-Gon is okay with it I see no problem with it." He said before he leaned back against the tree near the lake.

"How did the Ministry of Dunderheads take our announcement?" Daphne asked as she tucked her head under her lovers chin.

"About as well as could be expected. However I pulled the rug from under them when I made Narcissa head of House Black. I read from one that they had planned to blackmail me to follow their ways using the threat of imprisonment for her.

Since I announced her part in the war to the audience as well as named her Regent Black they had no choice but to leave her alone. They then turned to Neville thinking they could keep him here using his parents…I'm sure their leader will regain the ability to talk in this lifetime." He added making Daphne chuckle at his sarcastic humor.

"Speaking of the Longbottom's has Luna finished her preparations?" Fleur asked him making him nod.

"Tomorrow she, Neville, and I along with whomever wishes to come will travel to St. Mungo's. They'll be up and running in no time."

"Any chance they'll be traveling with us?" Susan asked making Harry sigh as he looked at her.

"I don't honestly know…all I know is I gave Neville, Luna, and Hannah permission to remain here with the Holocron to finish their training. The choice now belongs to them and them alone." Susan nodded but internally she hopped her best friend chose to come with them.

Then again if the shoe was on the other foot she knew she would rather stay with her mate than leave him behind. "Speaking of leaving behind…how are your family members taking the idea Fleur, Tonks, and Daphne?" Harry asked his lovers.

"Mama and Papa encourage Gabrielle and I to go on this trip. Our Grandmamma has even gone so far as to order us to start the first intergalactic Veela Village." Fleur said with a smile.

"Mom is upset that we're going, but understands that this is bigger than all of us. Plus she expects a notice from me telling her about the birth of her grandchild within the next decade." Tonks said making Harry chuckle.

"Astoria is primed to take over my role as heiress of our family and my parents have given me their blessing…on the condition that at least one of my sons carries the name Greengrass." Daphne told her lover who nodded.

"We'll have to make sure to include some photos." Harry said making Daphne smile at him.

"Does that mean I can finally give you a pup or two?" She asked in a teasing tone making Harry growl slightly as he bit gently on her neck making her moan at the feeling but smile all the same.

* * *

"You're trying too hard." Harry said to Obi-Wan or Ben as he became known as by the pack. It had been two days since the funerals and a single night since the Longbottom parents had been freed from the spell damage ward of St. Mungo's. Ben paused in his practice of Form IV: Ataru.

"Pardon?" He asked the black haired teen who was close to his own age of eighteen.

"It's the reason why most of the Kata don't come to you naturally. You are trying to force yourself to use this style and it shows with every swing of your saber."

Harry said before calling one of the training sabers that were on a table nearby to his hand via the Force. "Ataru is about aggression, maneuverability, and the ability to allow one's' body to flow with it. You've got the maneuverability but it's the other two you lack.

So you try and force it through thinking you will be able to master the form but in reality all you are doing is harming yourself in the future against competent foes who understand sword fighting." Harry said as Obi-Wan lowered his blue bladed saber that was in training mode.

"It's the only Form I've been taught Master Qui-Gon doesn't know any other forms…minus a few Katas of Form II: Makashi." Obi-Wan said to his fellow Padawan who nodded.

"Also since his focus is on the Living Force instead of saber combat he would miss the things I just mentioned." Harry added knowing that said master was watching nearby along with Tahl, the pack, and Master Yoda. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" He asked making Harry give him a small smirk.

"You aren't an aggressive fighter Ben. Luna, Tonks, Dean, Blaise, Lavender, and I are the only ones of sixteen that use the form and two of us use a variant of it to fit their body types and choice of weapon." Harry said making Obi-Wan sigh.

"Then what do you suggest as the leading Saber Instructor of Terra?" He asked making Harry smile at him.

"How long has it been since you've practiced your blaster blocking?" Harry asked making Obi-Wan tilt his head slightly in confusion.

And that was how Obi-Wan found himself once more with a face mask covering his face as he started to once again defend himself from levitating remotes only instead of one there were four.

"Soresu the way of the Mynock. The Resilience Form. It was developed in an age where the Blaster and other plasma projectile weapons came into being." Harry lecture as he circled the area noticing that Ben seemed to already have an awareness of where the remotes were hovering.

"The creation started when the first practitioner noticed the effectiveness of Form I: Shii-Cho reflective training and developed on that concept." Harry paused as Obi-Wan blocked four bolts of stun shot from the remotes.

"It relied on tight blade work and subtle dodges to provide maximum defense coverage. Minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. Over time Soresu transcended this basic origin and came to be considered the ultimate expression of the non-aggressive philosophy of most Jedi." Harry continued as Ben soon moved his blade blocking another round of shots around him never leaving the circle that was around his feet.

"Like Makashi it relies on economy of motion and energy efficiency keeping up constant blade movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure." Harry continued to lecture as he watched Ben start to continuously move his saber around him making him smile as he saw the almost fluid like movements of the Padawan.

Nearby Qui-Gon watched amazed as his student seemed to no longer struggle with saber combat or Kata.

"Skilled teacher he is. Hmm?" Master Yoda asked from his perch in one of the trees.

"Indeed I've never seen Obi-Wan so at peace with Kata before." Qui-Gon said as Luna and Daphne smiled while Neville chuckled at the sight.

"Harry is learning all seven forms for a reason." He said making the three Master level Jedi look at him.

"Our Masters Holocron won't last forever. Before you arrived we had no guarantees that anyone would come to our world. Should the holocron fail…?"

"The knowledge would go with it." Tahl said making the brown haired teen nod.

"All of us have the knowledge of force abilities that could be passed but only Harry has bothered to focus on retaining everything about Lightsaber combat in order to pass it onto the next generation. In fact I believe that was his goal when he noticed that most of us can only use certain forms. Form: II Makashi being the most common due to our past training experiences." Neville said before refocusing on Harry.

"What is the focus of this style?" Harry asked Obi-Wan after he had batter away bolt after bolt.

"Endurance." Obi-Wan answered causing a smile to appear once more on Harry's face.

"Elaborate."

"It focuses on using strong defense to outlast an opponent. The practitioner is waiting…watching for the moment their enemy makes a mistake due to fatigue or frustration." He said before twitching his blade making one of the remotes fall after being stuck before once more redirecting another bolt to a second remote.

"If this form offered one the ability to tire out their opponent before the battle is done why did they create forms like Ataru and Shien?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because of its greatest flaw. Soresu is built for survival not victory it has very little attacks which is why Ataru was created to be its counter while Shien was meant to be a balance between the two. The defensive capabilities of Soresu with the aggression of Ataru."

"Then why use it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"First before I answer that I have to ask…have you noticed something different about yourself as you practiced?" Harry asked as Obi-Wan twitched his blade twice more causing the last two remotes to fall.

"Yes actually." He said as he took off the helmet atop his head.

"It felt almost natural to use this form…like…"

"You were born for it?" Harry asked making Obi-Wan look at the smiling Padawan.

"Lightsaber combat forms were designed to help a Jedi find themselves in their tools. You are not an aggressive fighter but you forced yourself to be one and because of that you started to miss the times when the Force spoke to you through your weapon.

However the first time you actually used your weapon in the way you created it for it sang. Your body flowed with the Force and you found your style of combat. The way you are meant to fight. You are a defensive/support fighter Obi-Wan. You support your master while he attacks the enemy. You defend yourself as well as others in times of great need.

You are an embodiment of Soresu and it is time you embraced that." Harry said as Ben felt himself move to grab his blade in an overhead hold while one hand jutted out in front of him with his pointer and middle finger pointed forward.

Harry smiled at the sight. "Now…the real training begins."

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne


	10. Hogwarts Trainer Academy

So this is an idea that hit me about a month ago about what would happen if Pokemon were in the HP world and I just went with it. Anyway see what you all think and let me know. Be warned this is an AU story if you don't like those please don't read. Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

Hogwarts Trainer Academy

Chapter One

Destiny is a strange and fickle thing. At one moment it could lead a young boy to greatness or cause them to fall to darkness. A young girl to becoming a shining beacon of hope or the greatest image of fear known to the worlds.

This is true of people in this story the heroes in this story have all been down different paths.

The main leader of the group has been the greatest hero the Magical beings of their Earth had ever had in history. His wild black hair and bright emerald green eyes seen as a way to identify the hope he would bring to those around him.

At other times he was the greatest evil ever created with a scar that ran from his forehead to his jaw and a smile that was so feral that it caused the greatest predators to flinch in fear.

One female of the group has been both the greatest voice for the oppressed and abused and the reason some species reach extinction. Her brown hair a wild untamed mess with chocolate brown eyes being seen as both a source of warmth and a cause of great dread.

The final male member a young man with brown hair seen as little more than a squib in some timelines, a great hero in others, and like the other male a cause of great dread after too much anger and pain from the loss of family.

There were worlds were this trio never knew one another, where they were the greatest of friends, the worst of enemies, different genders, and even lovers in some way shape or form.

* * *

In the world that we will now focus they met each other in their early days. In this world their live creatures of the elements with great power that were the cause of great happiness and great strife.

These creatures are known as Pokémon. These creatures are part of both the hidden world and the public world. Both types of Governments of the world mundane and magical agreed that it was far too dangerous to allow potential trainers and coordinators of these powerful allies to start exploring and searching the world for their teams.

In order to prepare the children of the world Academies were built that would educate the children about Pokémon and their needs. In the UK there was one famous around the rest named Hogwarts Trainer Academy a school that not only taught future Pokémon trainers/coordinators but also the magical children of the world inside of their reach.

One such child was named Harry James Potter the son of James and Lily Potter. Harry after his parents had been murdered by a Dark Lord named Voldemort had been left inside their house crying over the loss of his loved ones.

Said cries caught the attention of a woman a dentist by trade walking by with her Pokémon partner Chansey a Pokémon known to work with medical practitioners.

Jean Helen Granger a mother herself ran into the burnt out house and found the bodies of both James and Lily Potter. The last victims of the first Blood Wars. She then ran up the stairs to find the crying toddler that was sitting in his crib with a bleeding mark in the shape of a lightning bolt.

As an emergency foster parent she collected the babe and carried him from the unstable structure that had once been his home. Never once noticing the large black dog watching her before he looked at the house. The dog had recognized the Pokémon traveling with the woman and knew she was a healer by trade which meant the boy in her arms was safe.

The dog took one more look at the rapidly moving woman before he howled in anger and began his hunt for a certain rat.

The police had been unable to find any reason for the house of the Potter family to be in such a condition with the bodies of its occupants unharmed.

The courts granted Jean and Daniel Granger full custody of Harry James Potter when his only living relatives the Dursley family absolutely refused to take him in.

Quoting Vernon Dursley "We want nothing to do with the freak or his kind!" the courts realized it would be unhealthy for young Harry to be raised in such an environment.

Less than a month after Harry came to live with his foster family the two parents were shocked to see the boy and their daughter Hermione Jean Granger playing together…by levitating a ball back and forth between them.

That night they were visited by a woman named Amelia Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…or DMLE for short…from the Ministry of Magic. Amelia explained that the ministry had detected a large Magical source coming from their house a case of two children performing long term accidental magic was more than enough to cause said source.

Amelia then took the time to explain Magic to both Granger parents while her Arcanine partner played with said children. When she learned that young Harry was their foster son she realized she needed to do everything in her power to keep him out of the hands of one Albus Dumbledore.

The man was a good being but could be rather misguided. With the Grangers permission the family traveled with Amelia to Gringotts bank the only magical bank in the UK that just so happened to be run by the Goblin race.

The Goblins had no problem transferring Harry and Hermione's magical guardianship to Amelia at the request of the pair of dentist.

After everything was filed the first thing Amelia did was request to see a copy of the Potter Wills, An audit of their accounts, and for a Goblin healer to take a look at Harry since he had been touched by very dark magic and she didn't want to see if there were any ramifications from it affecting the boy.

Since the previous Guardian Dumbledore no longer had authority over said accounts Amelia was able to see everything. The Potter family had left everything to Harry with a few notes about others however it was the moment she reached the portion about Guardians for Harry she received a shock.

Sirius Black was at the top of the list by right of the Godfather Ritual. This was so significant because Sirius Black was believed to have been the one to betray the Potters in the first place.

This information alone proved that to be false and threw sand into the idea that he killed their friend Peter Pettigrew as well as twelve other muggles.

She also found that Dumbledore had tried to use his authority to set up a marriage contract between Harry and newly born Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley however the contract was rendered void by Amelia since technically Guardianship of Harry hadn't been his to begin with.

Since Sirius has yet to be convicted of a crime until the Grangers had requested the transfer Sirius had still been Harry's magical guardian. Amelia also requested that all Keys to the Potter vaults be destroyed with only one new key being made and given to Daniel for safe keeping.

Legally Dumbledore had done nothing wrong but the contract made Amelia question his morals.

It seemed like the contract had been written with the idea that Harry would never see adulthood and all his money would slowly be given to the Weasley family over time.

Thankfully before it could even be started Amelia had handled it and told Gringotts they had full authority to handle anyone who came to try and claim said gold.

While this had been happening the healers along with Jean and Hermione Granger had been watching over Harry. The healers almost roared with rage when they pulled out the darkest of magics from the scar upon the boys' forehead.

When they reported their findings to Amelia she had been aghast. A Horcrux of all things. A soul anchor implanted into a living thing was unheard of.

With her authority as head of the DMLE the Goblins were given full power to deal with the matter as they saw fit. The Goblins hated Horcrux more so they hated young ones being harmed dark magic. With their magics they would find and destroy any other anchors that belonged to one Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort.

For the next decade Amelia would come to see Harry and Hermione as a nephew and niece the pair were best friends with her blood niece Susan and through her a young lad named Neville Longbottom.

Neville as it turns out was originally supposed to be Harry's God-brother since their mothers were each other's Godmother. However with both of his parents permanently residing in St. Mungo's he lived with his Grandmother Augusta Longbottom.

The woman had originally tried to turn her grandson into a copy of his father but thanks to Harry, Hermione, and Susan Neville found his own way and became his own person causing her to realize what she had almost lost for a second time.

Now at the age of eleven the quartet had received their letters of admission to Hogwarts and were waiting for the day when they would gain not only a magical wand but the first of their Pokémon partners.

"Stop being so jittery Sis it's not like they're going to run out of Wands and Pokémon." Harry Potter said to his bouncing foster sister Hermione Granger.

The pair were in the car with Harry's foster parents Hermione's biological parents Doctors Jean and Daniel Granger DDS. "I can't help it Harry. We've been waiting for years to get our first Pokémon! I just…"

"Want to meet your partner as soon as possible." The three others in the car said over her making her pout at the teasing from her family.

"Not funny." She grumbled making the trio laugh before Harry saw something he knew would bring a smile to her face.

"There's Auntie Amelia with Susan and Neville." He said making Hermione look out the window. Once they were parked the two eleven year olds walked out to greet their friends and unofficial aunt.

Lady Longbottom and Sirius were unable to make it due to a voting going on in Parliament focused on Werewolf rights some creature named Umbridge wanted to harm any chance Werewolves had at a normal life and the faction led by Sirius AKA Lord Black were against it.

Harry was glad he left Sirius in charge of the Potter and Peverell seats as Proxy since he didn't have the head or patients for politics. Something he had picked up from Dan over the years.

"Ah there you two are? Are you ready to get started?" The pair nodded in answer to Amelia's questions.

Amelia and the Granger adults were chaperoning the trip Amelia would be able to answer any questions the parents or muggle born/raised children would have.

Their first stop was Gringotts where Neville and Harry both had appointments with their account managers. After passing the information over to Dan who handled the accounts for both the family home and the dental practice the children started gathering their supplies.

First with a stop off at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions there they met a rather snobbish blond who seemed to glare at the Grangers because of their obvious muggle wear.

After getting their uniforms as well as a few bits of training gear the group moved on. Harry and Neville were long used to having to drag Hermione from the Bones and Black family libraries and so were prepared when they had to once again do the same with Flourish and Blotts the magical book store.

"There is nothing wrong with the books I was looking at." Hermione complained to her brother and male friend as they each carried her out with one arm in hand.

"Not at all…" Neville started with Harry finishing. "…unless you count the fact that you wanted to buy half the store just to settle your desire to know everything."

Susan laughed at the pout that came over Hermione's face. The niece of the Department Head was long used to the almost brother like bond between the two boys had especially when they used it to keep Hermione from becoming a shut in with nothing about her but books and cleverness.

The pair along with Susan had also helped Hermione curb her bossy tendencies to a minimum.

As they walked around Diagon Alley they eventually reached Ollivander's the shop where magical beings received both a wand and their first Pokémon partners. Just before they entered both Dr. Granger parents broke off from the group saying they had a small errand for Lady Longbottom.

Not giving it much thought the children rushed into the building with an amused Amelia behind them. As soon as they were inside Amelia moved off and took a seat that was provided.

" _3...2…1."_ She counted in her head with a small smirk on her face. "Good afternoon." A small voice said causing the four children to jump as Mr. Ollivander walk out of the shadows and into sight. Amelia was barely able to hold back a snort of laughter at the sight.

"Ah Amelia Bones 12 inches, willow, with a dragon heartstring." He said making Amelia nod her head.

"Correct as always Ollivander. Children this is Mr. Garrick Ollivander maker of wands for almost a century…at least that's the thought." She said making Garrick chuckle slightly with his hand covering his mouth.

"He also has a reputation of having a perfect memory of every wand he has ever sold and tends to show off that knowledge every time a repeat customer arrives at his shop." Amelia said impressing the children to remember every wand ever sold in almost a century was quite the feat.

"Although I shouldn't be surprised you brought your magical charges along with a friend to help your niece gain her wand and partner." Garrick said as he moved to the counter and picked up a tape measure.

"Luckily my own business partner just arrived back from lunch and she can handle her part of the job." He said making the children look at him in confusion before a new voice spoke that caused them to jump a second time spoke making Amelia once more hold in a snort of laughter.

"Good afternoon children and Amelia." The pair turned around to see a woman who looked close to Garrick's age with a warm smile and brown eyes instead of grey.

"Ah Amelia how is that little Growlithe you left our shop with doing?" She asked.

"Full grown Arcanine now that has yet to ever once fail me during a chase, but I have a feeling you already knew that Amanda." Amelia said causing the woman to giggle into her dainty looking hand.

"Children this is my wife Amanda Ollivander she pairs children up with their first Pokémon partners and as a great knack for predicting their future career." Mr. Ollivander said with pride making his wife blush slightly as she smacked his shoulder.

"Hush now Garrick they didn't come here to see you flirt with your old wife. Now let me get a look at you." She said moving to Susan.

"Ah you have a fire in you young lady and a strong loyalty I have no doubt you will have a canine Pokémon but I don't know if it will be a Growlithe. We shall see." She said moving on to Hermione.

"A thirst for knowledge and a strong unyielding heart…and a psychic to boot." She said clapping her hands in eagerness making Hermione blush slightly.

Humans gaining abilities like psychics were not uncommon after spending so much time among Pokémon in fact those that had the rare gift or two to become quite famous in their chosen fields.

She looked at Neville third making her hum. "I know just the partner for you young man. Much like you they are very underestimate by their appearance but once angered can become the greatest fighting force there it. Much like you I wouldn't doubt."

She said making him blush and look away before she moved on to Harry.

"Ah yes Harry Potter. I have wondered what I would find looking into your eyes mainly because your parents were such opposites." She said making Harry gain a surprised look.

"Yes your father was a rather cocky young man with an eleven inch mahogany wand with a unicorn hair that was very pliable. A wand best suited for Transfiguration and a Pokémon by the name of Ditto." She said making Harry smile as he remembered Sirius and Remus telling him stories about his father and his first partner.

Garrick picked up the next line. "Your mother on the other hand had a ten and three quarter inch willow wand with the heartstring of a dragon that was quite swishy making it great for Charms. Her Pokémon partner was an Oddish." He said making Amanda nod.

"Indeed I always said if she lived your mother would have become a great potions mistress." She said looking up towards the faded scar upon the boys' brow.

"I'm sorry to say we sold the wand and Pokémon that caused you such grief." She said.

"Thirteen and a half inch yew wand with a phoenix feather. Powerful mixture and quite uncommon. His partner was an Ekans which he named Nagini as soon as she was in his grasp." Garrick said.

"If we had known what he and that Pokémon were capable of…" Amanda said before Harry surprised her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"From what I know Voldemort was a cunning being he fooled many people some greatly powerful some not. Don't hate that you couldn't predict his actions because then everyone in authority would blame themselves. He chose his path no one else." Harry said causing Amanda to smile.

"I think it is safe to say we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter." She kept what she saw to herself before she stood and allowed her husband to take his measurements.

As the measuring tape finished Amanda walked out of the racks carrying small silver trays with familiar red and white Pokéballs sitting on them. There were so distracted they hardly noticed that the tape measure was taking the distance between their nostrils.

"That will do." Garrick said causing the roll to still before it fell to the floor.

"Now then wands first then partners that is the usual way this goes so Miss. Bones I believe you will go first." Garrick said as he walked and picked up boxes upon boxes of wands.

Susan's wand actually took little to no time before it was found. Ten and a half inch wand made of Cedar with a unicorn tail hair. It was a rather well made wand with the wood being known to belong to those with a strong sense of loyalty.

Susan smiled as she held the new part of herself before accepting the dragon skin holster for her arm from Garrick at her aunt's' insistence. Hermione went next and after a few tests and failures was matched to a ten and three quarter inch wand made of Vine wood with a dragon heartstring.

Neville was given a nine and three quarter inch cherry wood wand with a unicorn tail hair in it.

Harry's wand took some time however. It seemed like every combination that was given was wrong even a Holly and phoenix tail feather combination was rejected.

"Tricky customer." Garrick said but instead of sounding irritated or annoyed he actually sounded happy with the challenge. He paused at a pure white box giving an 'hmm' of thought.

"I wonder…?" He asked himself before picking up the box and bringing it with him. He removed a white fine grained wand and handed it to Harry.

"Try this one. Twelve and a quarter inches Aspen with a Phoenix feather." He said as Harry grasped the wand. The moment it was in his hands Harry felt subtle warmth in his hand before he waved it and a shower of red and gold sparks left the tip making Amanda and Garrick clap.

"Ah ha!" Garrick cried out.

"Aspen isn't a wand I give out quite often Mr. Potter. After all it isn't often that I get a customer suited for a profession duelist. In fact that last one I had is now the Charms teacher of Hogwarts.

Filius Flitwick before he settled down to take the position had made quite the name for himself within the dueling circuits I wouldn't doubt you would make a name for yourself as well Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled at the information before he also accepted a wand holster which he quickly put on as Amanda walked up with a tray of Pokéballs.

"Now since I'm sure you are meant for a canine partner Miss. Bones let's try this one first." She said giving Susan a Pokéball Susan smiled and lifted the ball only for it to be snatched from her hand.

"Doesn't seem right." Amanda said as she tried again. Eventually Susan was allowed to throw the ball and showed everyone a small brown dog with a black patch on its back.

"Lillipup!" It called out in happiness making Susan gush over the cute Pokémon. True she was slightly disappointed that she didn't get a Growlithe like her Aunt but she knew she would love the little one.

Susan was giggled as her Lillipup licked her cheek before a chime hit the air. " _Lillipup the Puppy Pokémon."_ A robotic like voice said causing the kids to look at Amelia who had her Pokédex out and pointed towards Susan.

" _This Pokémon faces strong opponents with great courage. The long hair around its face provides amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings. This Pokémon is male and has not unlocked the egg move Fire Fang. It currently knows the moves Leer, Tackle, and Odor Sleuth and has the ability Vital Spirit."_ Once the Pokédex was done Susan lifted up her new partner.

"You need a name…" She said trailing off as she thought about it before smiling.

"My father's name was Edgar and he was a fighter of incredible spirit according to Aunt Amelia. So I think I'll name you after him. How does Edgar sound to you?"

She asked the pup who gave a small bark and licked her cheek again causing her to giggle. "Edgar it is!" She said.

"Miss. Granger your next young lady." Amanda said causing Hermione to look at her and nod as she walked up. Amanda didn't take as much time with Hermione as she did Susan since the second Pokéball placed in the bushy haired girls hand was the one she released.

"Oh my!" Hermione said in surprise and joy. Before her a small white body with a green like helmet atop its head with two pink fins.

"Ralts." It called far shyer that Edgar the Lillipup.

"Hello little one." Hermione said kneeling down and opening her arms to the Ralts but not moving closer to allow Ralts to make up its own mind about her.

After a few seconds Ralts moved up and accepted Hermione's embrace. Amelia's Pokédex once more chimed. " _Ralts the Feeling Pokémon. This Pokémon is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon its body warms up slightly. This Pokémon is female and has not unlocked the egg move Disable. It currently knows the moves Growl, Confusion, Double Team and has the ability Synchronize."_

Hermione smiled at the young Ralts. Unlike Susan Hermione hated nicknames mainly because children in school teased her constantly about her name.

She accepted Harry calling her 'Sis' but that was only because it was more of a title than a name.

"Mr. Longbottom." Amanda called making the slightly nervous young man step forward as Hermione went to join Susan and Amelia.

Unlike the girls Neville was able to open the first Pokéball he was given. It revealed a small bear cub Pokémon that made both girls gush at the sight while Neville smiled at the cub.

" _Teddiursa the Little Bear Pokémon. This Pokémon lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Before Food becomes scarce in wintertime its habit is to hoard good in many hidden locations. This Pokémon is male and has not unlocked the egg move Close Combat. It currently knows the moves Lick, Scratch, and Fake Tears and has the ability Quick Feet."_ Neville smiled as he scratched his new partner behind one of his ears making the bear Pokémon smile with his eyes closing before he was picked up by Neville.

Harry walked up without being calling eager to find out who his partner would be. Amanda took a moment to think. "I do know that your first Pokémon is going to a Fire type Mr. Potter since I can see the fire in your eyes. However…which fire type is the question?" She said before she walked back into the shop before returning with two Pokéballs.

"Much like Miss. Bones I believe you would do well with a canine partner but we shall see." Amanda said before handing him one of the balls only to snatch it away.

"No not that one. Try this one." She said handing him the second ball only for Harry to slightly gasp as he felt the heat in the ball.

"There it is." Amanda said with a pointed smile at her husband as if to say "Ha I found his match faster than you!" but that's neither here nor there.

Harry released his Pokémon and was surprised to see a Doberman like Pokémon sitting on the floor scratching behind its ear. The Pokémon paused and looked up at Harry.

"Hound?" It asked with its head turned making Harry smile as he held out his hand.

"Hello girl." He said making the pup hop up to her feet and walk up to his hand.

"How did you know she was a female?" Amanda asked making Harry shrug.

"I've always seemed to know about a Pokémon's gender without the help of a Pokédex." He answered as the Houndour licked his palm.

" _Houndour the Dark Pokémon. This Pokémon is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communication with others and is known to howl ominously during the Dawn to announce its territory. This Pokémon is female and has not unlocked the egg move Thunder Fang. It currently knows the moves Ember, Leer, and Howl and has the ability Flash Fire."_ Harry smiled at his partner before he started to scratch her behind the ear much like Neville had with his partner causing the dog like Pokémon to close her eyes in peace as her back leg started tapping against the ground.

Harry chuckled at her before he looked at her. "How does Spitfire work for you?" Harry asked making the Houndour bark happily making him chuckle again.

As soon as they became acquainted with their partners Amelia told them to recall them and to follow her. Almost as soon as they left they were joined by the Granger adults who had smiles on their faces that made the children suspicious but unable to ask any questions.

* * *

That night the two remaining Maunders joined the foster family of the only link to their departed friend for dinner and to celebrate the kids getting Pokémon partners.

After the family had been fed the group gathered together in the living room where Remus and Sirius smiled at one another. "Harry and Hermione there is one more thing that needs to be done tonight before you two are off to Hogwarts in a month." Sirius said making the pair of eleven year olds look at them in confusion.

"Potter family tradition dictates that those who are heading to Hogwarts be given a gift from a family member. While your biological parents are no longer with us there is no reason why this tradition can't continue." Sirius said continuing before Hermione could ask the question that was gathering on her lips.

"Also blood does not make a family…after all I was more at home with your Grandparents Harry then I ever was with my parents and brother." He explained before motioning to Remus who held two thin packages.

"From me your uncle in all but blood I give the two of you these." He as they accepted the packages. They tore the paper off and gasped as they saw two Pokédex of their own.

Harry's with the initials HP with the stem of the P extended into a lightning bolt like his scar. Hermione's had the initials HG with an open book mixing into the H showing her love of books.

"Now unlike Amelia's Pokédex these will give you a full briefing on Pokémon you capture or are given to you. Amelia's is special because she is an officer of the Law." Remus told them making the pair nod in happiness as they set the electronic devices down and hugged the slightly ragged man.

Remus smiled as he accepted the hugs from the two children. The wolf inside of him growling with happiness at the feeling of the family around him. Sirius cleared his throat as he stood up from his spot and handed the two children two Pokéballs.

"These two Pokémon are from a breeder I know who only focuses on cat like Pokémon and has a habit of giving each of them a name." He said as they opened the balls and met their new partners.

Hermione gushed at the sight of a purple and cream colored cat with a collar around its neck with the name Crookshanks on it. While Harry had a black and blue cat with the name Sparky.

" _Purrloin the Devious Pokémon. These Pokémon steal from people for fun but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. This Pokémon is male and has not unlocked the egg move Yawn. It currently knows the moves Scratch, Growl, and Assist and has the ability Limber."_ Hermione's new Pokédex called as she pet Crookshanks down the back.

True she hated nicknames but since Crookshanks was already used to a name it didn't seem right to try and change it.

" _Shinx the Flash Pokémon. This Pokémon glows when in trouble. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. This Pokémon is male and has not unlocked the egg move Quick Attack. It currently knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Charge, and Spark and has the ability Intimidate."_

Harry smiled at the gift from Sirius honestly he had expected the man to give them Pokémon of canine species but Harry figured he remembered that Hermione liked cats more.

"Our turn now." Jean said causing the two children to look at them while their Pokémon partners moved off to play and get to know one another.

"Harry ever since that Halloween night when you came into our lives you have been a blessing from above.

I hate that your mother and father died to make it possible for us to have a second child, but I hope they would be happy with the home we've given you.

So as a way of not only saying congratulations but we're happy you are our son Daniel and I have gotten you this." She said handing him a third Pokéball.

Harry released it and gasped at the sight of a snowy white Hoothoot that fluttered her wings as she flew around before landing on his shoulder.

"According to Sirius Hogwarts doesn't have phone lines or such means of communication hence the reason why you usually see a letter delivered by owl. So to help you and Hermione keep in contact…" Jean paused here as Harry hugged her close.

"Thank you…Mum." Harry said making Jean's heart swell. It wasn't often that Harry called her Mum or Daniel Dad so the few times he did she cherished above all else.

"I think I'll call her Hedwig after something I scanned in my history text." He said as he scanned the Hoothoot known as Hedwig.

" _Hoothoot the Owl Pokémon. This Pokémon is considered to be a wise friend in most countries. It always stands on one foot changing its feet so fast the movement can rarely be seen. This Pokémon is female and has not unlocked the egg move Sky Attack. It currently knows the moves Foresight, Tackle, Peck, and Hypnosis and has the ability Keen Eye."_ Harry smiled at the beautiful owl on his shoulder.

"And for our baby girl." Daniel said moving off to kneel in front of Hermione.

"The day you were born I knew you were destined for great things. You are the apple of my eye and we both love you to pieces. And while we know you won't follow our path of being a health specialist of any kind…we would still like you to have this Pokémon." He said handing her a Pokéball.

Hermione opened it and squealed at the little pink Pokémon.

"Oh she's so cute!" She cried before hugging the Happiny. " _Happiny the Playhouse Pokémon. This Pokémon likes to carry around a small rock. It may wander around others' feet and cause them to stumble. This Pokémon is female and has not unlocked the egg move Endure. It currently knows the moves Charm, Pound, and Copycat and has the ability Natural Care."_

Hermione continued to cuddle the baby version of Chansey.

Tomorrow the pair would train to prepare to join the rest of the magical world on their adventure but tonight they were just two children enjoying the time with their loved ones old and new.

* * *

That's all for now. R&R Ja Ne


	11. Padawan and Knight 3

Hey everyone this is Chapter three of Padwan and Knight and the last chapter of it that will be posted in this one shot grouping shortly after I post it here I will post it and the earlier chapter in an official story. I thank everyone for the encouragement for this story and I can't wait to read your reviews of it.

* * *

Padawan: Chapter Three

"Excellent Ben keep it up!" Harry called as he watched Obi-Wan spar with Tracy Davis.

Tracy was the only other member of the group that used the most aggressive form of Lightsaber combat Form VII: Juyo. Her aqua colored blades clashing with Ben's single blue blade.

True her main focus so far had been on Forms II: Makashi and V: Shien/Djem So but her double curve hilted weapons just called out to be used in a combination with Juyo.

Ben for the past three weeks had been under Harry's tutelage in the ways of Form III: Soresu and like the green eyed Padawan had believed the Temple raised Padawan had been born to utilize it.

Qui-Gon had been impressed beyond expectation he had no idea his Padawan had been born to use the purely defensive style of the order.

Ever since he had met Obi-Wan the boy seemed focused on using the aggressive nature of Ataru and he had believed that was the form the boy was meant to learn.

Now as he watched his Padawan continue to sweep away attack after attack from the most common Sith form of battle he couldn't help but wonder if he had been hurting his student.

"Don't think of it like that." Luna said suddenly waking the lion like man from his thoughts and looked down at her.

"Ben needed you for more than Lightsaber combat training." She said to him before looking at him once more.

"He needed a father and you've done that. Not all parents are perfect many make mistakes. My own father was so lost in his grief that he failed to notice my own at the loss of my mother.

Dean's father ran out on him and his mother. Tracy's ignored her existence until she proved she was worth the trouble. As far as mistakes go not noticing a problem in his learning is rather small."

She said making Qui-Gon nod at her feeling relieved as he once more focused and smiled when he noticed that Kit Fisto had taken an interest in the former youngling Gabrielle.

The pair was currently going through the Kata of Form I: Shii-Cho a form he was a master of. The amphibian Jedi Master had noticed the fire in the girl that burned cool and would allow her to use Shii-Cho well.

The girl had gone through a miraculous change and now no longer looked like an eight year old child. Turns out she hadn't even been eight when he met her.

"Veela are usually an extremely private people." Fleur once told him when he and the other Masters asked her about her species.

"Most of us are born and raised inside secretly hidden villages to allow us to live in peace. The only outsiders that are allowed are usually our consorts or husbands depending upon the relationship.

They are brought in to ensure the survival of our species. Veela are about ninety-nine present sure to only have daughters. In fact that last son of a Veela was born centuries ago by the name of Casanova but he is more infamous among us than famous."

She said making the others nod. "The origins of our species are said to be tied into a Goddess by the name of Aphrodite who was a Goddess of love, beauty, and lust among other things.

No one can confirm this of course but the magic in our species makes it so certain things have to take place. First our magic creates an Allure that when used can draw in males hypnotizing them into following our every whim.

Those of a strong mind, a deep love for another, or homosexual are the only ones that are unaffected by our allure. Which is why the pack males were able to ignore my allure since each was in a mate bond with the females of the pack."

She explained before blasting the area with her allure. Tahl smiled when Qui-Gon didn't even blink at the feeling while Master Yoda was able to throw it off in a second.

Plo Koon and Kit Fisto gained a glazed look in their eyes before they shook it off when Fleur disengaged her allure.

"With enough power we can reduce men and some woman into puddles of their former selves. Making our Allure both a tool to attract those around us, and a defense to allow us to escape from harm.

However we can't control our allure as children so our magic makes it so our bodies do not reach full maturity until one of two things happen. The first is we reach the age of fourteen or fifteen an age well known for puberty in a human body.

Then our bodies go from the appearance of a young child to that of a young adult in a rather…explosive act." She said after trying to find the right word.

"Gabrielle is actually fourteen and will go through this any day." Harry told them for her making the Masters look out to see said fourteen year old happily talking with Obi-Wan as they wandered around the lake.

Qui-Gon had noticed that his student spend more and more time around the young Veela and noticed often that Gabrielle had a flushed look about her by the end of said time.

"What is the second way to reach maturity?" Aayla asked making Fleur look at the Twi'lek woman.

"True Loves Kiss." She said making the Masters blink in confusion since they didn't recognize the language.

"That's French a language common among the villages of the Veela as well as the Country France. Translated she said True Loves Kiss. It is the name for the second way of maturity.

Veela for being sexual beings are also ones who seek their mate, their one, their soulmate. Sometimes they find them in the world outside of their villages but their bodies weren't ready to handle the rush that came with the power."

Harry said picking up for his Veela lover since he knew she didn't like talking about this particular thing. It was sacred to her people and a Veela was only allowed to share this information when she found her true mate.

She had been able to tell Harry but she could not tell the Masters. As an outsider in the bond Harry was allowed to explain it to others as long as they swore never to reveal the details through publication.

"Once they have found their one they but need to share a kiss of love not lust or any emotion but love alone. At least on the Veela's behalf it has to be pure like that. Once a Veela has felt this kiss she becomes bonded to the one which she shared the kiss with…basically they become married by the will of their Magic."

Harry summarized for the Masters. "In the case of those that are underage it causes their maturity to happen sooner. That is why it is so uncommon to find a Veela under the age of maturity outside of their villages.

Gabrielle was given the blessing to leave once it was shown to the elder of her village that she had a power like her sister with the Force." Harry told them before Fleur took his hand.

"Thank you my love." She told him making him smile before he gave her a chaste kiss.

"I am telling you this because Gabrielle has found her mate." She said making the Masters once more look outside to see that Obi-Wan had just caught Gabrielle in his arms after she stumbled.

"Ben is her one…and she is his." Harry told them.

"What were to happen if Obi-Wan were to reject the bond?" Aayla asked.

She hadn't fully liked the idea behind the bond it almost sounded like the Veela was forcing the male to become her lover.

"She'll die." Harry said making the Twi'lek flinch back at the cold tone he gave to her.

"If anyone were to take away his choice and force him to stay away from Gabrielle she would slowly start to whether away until there was nothing left of her but a literal husk of her former self."

He said glaring at her making the Jedi Knight look away in shame realizing she had almost condemned a life because she didn't like their customs.

"Gabrielle!" A shout caused them to look and see Obi-Wan was now kneeling on the ground holding said Veela a little sheen of lip gloss around his lips showing she had just kissed him.

That night Gabrielle had been rushed into a room on the seventh floor directly across from a tapestry of dancing trolls. Fleur and Obi-Wan had been the only ones allowed in.

Fleur returned an hour later announcing that Gabrielle was fine but would need privacy to complete the bond with her mate. It had been a shock when Ben walked into the Great hall the next day with a woman that could easily be mistaken as a slightly younger Fleur.

Gabrielle had her hand tucked into the crook of his arm looking happy her hair had been cut short and she now sported a silver braid much like her sister.

Turns out Ben had helped her with this. Ever since her Allure seemed to only effect Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan alone not that said teen was complaining.

Their bonding was the reason why they had delayed their trip since it still needed time to settle before both of them were ready to travel. Harry had estimate that they would be ready in a few more days.

Kit had noticed Gabrielle's training in Shii-Cho during that time and had taken to helping her work. Eventually it became clear that he was fascinated by her abilities and her thirst for knowledge of the Force.

She even had her own saber now instead of keeping the training sabers Harry had insisted she keep since they could still be used to block spell fire. Instead of sticking to the idea of dual Shoto sabers like her sister she had taken up a Dual Bladed saber of an Electrum design personally made by Harry as a wedding present and had greenish-yellow blades.

He had even upgraded Obi-Wan's saber to hold the same runes and enchantments as everyone else from Terra. Gabrielle had hugged her brother in law and thanked him dearly before running off with Master Fisto.

Harry also took the time to teacher her how to better handle her new weapon and to no one's' surprise she took to it like a fish to water.

Harry always seemed to know just what kind of weapon fit a persons' being as well as the fighting styles they should learn.

Qui-Gon was surprised when he noticed that Harry once had Obi-Wan run through the Kata of Form II: Makashi and Gabrielle Kata of Form III: Soresu and both seemed to flow with them.

Fleur had then explained to him that this sometimes happens during a bonding.

Knowledge and abilities were known to be shared by bonded couples. For instance she had gained a far better knowledge of Jar'Kai variants of her preferred forms the day she bonded with Harry leading her to start using dual Shoto blades instead of a single standard saber.

She had also gained the ability to speak to snakes or Parseltongue as it was called here. Harry hadn't gained abilities revolving around the Force or Lightsaber combat, but he did gain a full understanding of the French language and could now generate fireballs in his palm much like she was able to in her transformed state.

Obi-Wan had gained the language ability from Gabrielle and all her knowledge of Makashi as well as its Jar'Kai variant causing Harry to make him a Shoto saber he kept hidden away to surprise his foes.

While Gabrielle had gained his knowledge of Soresu and a better grasp of a Force Ability known as Force Speed something Ben specialized in.

About a week back Master Yoda granted Kit permission to take Gabrielle on as his Padawan causing the pack and her sister to cheer for her while Gabrielle smiled and bowed before her new Master.

Master Yoda also announced that the other Padawan would be given Masters once they returned to the Jedi Temple.

Tahl showed quite the interest in Hermione since the girl remaindered a lot of her younger self who focused so much on learning as much as she possibly could from books.

Aayla and Shaak Ti weren't well liked by any of the Pack because of the way they had judged their way of life before getting to know them.

Plo Koon and Dean got along rather well when Ploo had asked the young man to teach him how to handle a pair of Guard Shoto using the training versions Dean had once used before he built his current set.

The pair also shared a love of flying and would talk about the Terra sports Quidditch and Football. Qui-Gon had a feeling Ploo would take over Deans training once they returned home.

The other members of the pack were well liked by the masters and like Luna predicted Harry and Qui-Gon had become fast friends. The pair would spend hours debating about the Living Force with most of the others just sitting and listening to them.

Qui-Gon had to admit the boy was rather bright and had a tendency to argue against the current acts of the Jedi Order especially in front of Aayla and Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti seemed to take it personally when Harry destroy her ideals of the Jedi Order turning it from an almost flawless way of life to an almost stagnated way that is slowing destroying itself because of its short sighted views.

Qui-Gon was sure his former Master Dooku would agree with him on most if not all his views. Qui-Gon was woken from his thoughts of the past when Tahl placed her hand on his shoulder making him smile at her.

"What has your mind so far away?" She asked him before he looked back at his student and noticed he was going through cool down stretches before Gabrielle walked over to him and handed him a glass making him smile at her.

Obi-Wan kissed her cheek before taking the glass and took a sip before he walked off to hit the refresher Gabrielle going with him.

"I was thinking over how much has changed in these few short weeks. You and I are bonded fully in the Force." He said as he leaned down and kissed her making her smile against his lips.

"My Padawan found love and marriage not to mention a new group of friends that helped him realize he was using the wrong lightsaber style.

Master Yoda realized finally that there is nothing but sheer stubbornness keeping us all from adapting to new ways of life. Ploo and Kit found themselves Padawans as did you my love." He said making Tahl smile.

"I'm just sorry that Aayla and Shaak Ti wore out their welcome in such a short time." He said looking at the uncomfortable Knights as they tried to talk to Fleur who had almost nothing but a look of contempt for them.

"I hate to say it but they brought it upon themselves and I have a feeling that there are going to be other masters and knights who bring down worse upon themselves because of their way of thinking." Tahl said making Qui-Gon nod.

The pair moved off to sit against a clear spot on the shore of the lake to enjoy a moment of peace.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure there is nothing we can do to keep you here son?" Frank Longbottom asked Neville.

The pair had come up to Hogwarts to say goodbye as they watched the other members of the Pack help load up everything. From their personal effects to the crystals from the cave Harry started his training in.

Everything that dealt with the Jedi and the Sith was being removed from this planet that was far too young to have anything to do with what lay beyond their skies.

"I can't stay here and think of this place as my home anymore." Neville told his father who sighed but nodded in understanding. After hearing about the life his son had lived he knew that in the long run this was best for him.

"You could come with us." Neville said.

"The Ministry would never accept you back at your job as a Dark Wizard catcher now Dad. Especially because you would refuse to tell them how teenagers like Harry and I became powerful enough to stop Voldemort."

Frank couldn't help but agree with his son. "And what would we do out there?" He asked.

"Well…" Neville didn't know where to go but luckily Harry had been walking by and heard the question.

"The Jedi Temple employs a large number of people to guard the temple, cook the food, and other jobs. The two of you would be given all the time and training you need in order to survive on the planet of Coruscant until you either wish to move on or continue to work for the Jedi." Harry told them before he moved on making Neville give him a grateful nod.

"Go." A voice said making the three Longbottoms look to see Neville's Grandmother Augusta Longbottom.

"Gran?" Neville asked.

"The only thing keeping you on this dust ball is me. I'm too old for adventure and too stubborn to take orders. So you three go and make new names for our family." She said before she took out a wand and flicked it making a trunk appear among the loaded cargo.

"There's enough gold and silver in there for the three of you with enough left to me to continue to live happily. So get on the damn ship and go." She ordered making Frank smile at her as he walked over and hugged her.

"Good bye mother." He said making her snort.

"At least I got to hear that this time." She said before whacking him with her handbag.

"Don't die before you make sure I have at least six great grandchildren or you have three great grandchildren whichever comes first."

She said making Frank nod at his mother before he kissed her forehead and picked up the rucksack at her feet. Neville walked up as his father left and half expected a whack as well before his Grandmother surprised him and pulled him into her arms.

"I was hard on you because I didn't want to lose you like I lost them." She said making him blink as he returned her hug.

"I know Gran."

"Before you make your father into a Grandpa make honest women out of your love's."

"Already did. All of us had a druid preform secret marriages once we're in the sky our rings will no longer be hidden." He whispered in her ear making her snort before she started laughing.

"Good boy." She said before she moved back and cupped his cheek.

"Listen to that Alpha of yours…he seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes ma'am." He said before he also kissed her upon the forehead and left to join the others. Alice walked up last and accepted a hug.

"Take care of them and don't be afraid to give them a kick in the pants if they forget themselves." Alice laughed as she nodded and received a kiss from Augusta.

"Goodbye mother." She said making the elder woman nod. Once she moved off Augusta looked towards the pack.

"Lord Potter?!" She called making Harry look back at her. "You look after my Grandson or I'll haunt you till the end of the universe!" She yelled making him smile at her and nod showing he understood her order.

* * *

"Captain prepare the final check before liftoff than once the doors are closed takes us home." Master Qui-Gon ordered making the Captain nod as he ran through the checks before they made ready to leave.

"We're lucky we were able to fit my Delta 7 in the cargo hold." Tahl said to her husband making him chuckle.

"Lucky Harry knew how to shrink it to fit in your pocket." He said making her laugh before the pair went off to help finish loading. Eventually the ships doors were closed and they took to the sky.

"Now the moment is." Master Yoda said making them look at him.

"Reveal your Master please." Harry nodded as he reached into his robes and produced a Holocron for all to see before he and the pack knelt before it and focused.

Soon the glowing object lifted into the air until two images appeared before them. One was a man of average height wearing long robes and armor while the other was a woman with short cropped hair.

The man had two lightsabers on his belt and she had a single one. "Masters we are now on our way to the Jedi Temple on the planet Coruscant.

With us are Jedi Grand Master Yoda, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Tahl Jinn his wife, his apprentice Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi, Master Kit Fisto, Knight Plo Koon, Knight Aayla Secura, and Knight Shaak Ti." Harry said before the man lowered his hood and removed a mask that was upon his face making Yoda gasp.

"You know us don't you Master Jedi?"

"Indeed know you I do. Revan the Redeemed and the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik. Explains much it does." The pair of holograms smiled at the small Jedi.

"Our students will be looked after?" Meetra asked making the elder nod.

"Found Master two of them have. Gabrielle with Master Fisto, and Dean with Knight Koon." He said making the pair nod.

"And the others?" Revan asked.

"Find Masters once on Coruscant we will." Yoda told him. Revan nodded before he looked at Harry.

"Once we are at the temple the Council will wish to speak to us. Until then you all still have training to do." Harry nodded as they all rose to their feet with Obi-Wan coming over to join them. They had a little over two months before they arrived…they had best make use of it.

* * *

That's all for now R&R


	12. Legacy

So I know people were expecting an update of Lupus Equitibus but lately after finding an app that allows me to play Pokemon Red and Crystal on my phone I have become a bit obsessed with playing the games of my younger days. It let me to creating this little one off for now. I don't know if I will make it into an official story, but if I didn't write it down I knew it was going to bother me.

So Legacy is a HP/PKM crossover that takes place slightly in the anime world that went AU before Ash went to Kalos which you will see in the Prologue.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Legacy

Prologue

Pallet Town in the Kanto Region was known for three things.

The little town was a perfect place to visit if you were seeking peace and quiet, The Pokémon expert Professor Samuel Oak had made it his home and the place of his Lab, and finally it was the home of the Ketchum family.

Ash Ketchum smiled as he watched a small boy of five run around playing with his partner Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu were performing their daily routine of helping Professor Oak feed the Pokémon living on his ranch.

The elderly man wasn't able to get around as easily as he once could.

The twenty seven year old was happy with his life he has now been Champion of his home region for a decade, his was married to the woman of his dreams, and he had a family.

All of his Pokémon minus Pikachu were fully evolved and he had even recaptured the Pokémon he had released before leaving for Kalos.

Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras had all been happy to return to the team and he had even gotten Primeape back from Anthony, Squirtle from Officer Jenny, and Charizard from the Charicific Valley.

He had also smartened up and taken more than just Pikachu with him on that journey.

While the idea of starting over in each region was good the fact that he only used those captured in those regions put one hell of a handicap in each tournament he entered.

Also the fact that he only trained his Pokémon till they reached a moment he was happy with instead of helping them reach their full potential hurt his chances as well.

Before leaving for Kalos he had also taken the time to learn to better prepare for his journey since he couldn't rely on friends like Brock and Cilan forever.

* * *

During his time in Kalos he had even found his old crush and the woman who would one day become his wife Serena.

Together the two had traveled Kalos with Ash earning badges and Serena performing in Showcases.

During that time since the pair were alone Ash was finally able to have his eyes opened to the wonders of the opposite gender.

Many joked that he had already been in love with Serena long ago causing him to ignore every other woman in the world.

After winning the tournament in Kalos he and Serena decided it was time to return to Kanto where both of them had been born.

At seventeen Ash once more entered into the Indigo Plateau and this time won. After that he challenged the elite four.

The Ice type specialist Lorelei, second was Bruno the Fighting type specialist, third was Agatha the Ghost type specialist who officially retired after that season, and Finally Lance the Dragon type specialist and Champion of Johto.

After defeating all four it was time to face the Champion…his own father Red Ketchum.

Red had mostly kept himself on Mount Silver to keep up his training almost never coming back until someone had faced and defeated all of his Elite Four.

After seeing his son once more enter the Plateau and win then finish off the Elite Four he arrived back on his Charizard.

The battle had been rough and terrible but Ash won when his Greninja was able to defeat his fathers' most powerful Pokémon Mega Charizard.

The sight of Mega evolution had shocked Ash but he was able to power trough.

After winning and being named the new Champion Ash had officially decided to retire from traveling to remain at his home in Kanto.

That next year Serena became the Grand Duchess of Kanto in Kanto's first ever year of having Showcases.

After reaching her dream Serena had decided to take over running the Showcases and defending her title.

* * *

Ash smiled as he watched his son laugh as he was playfully tackled by Pikachu making the pair laugh as they rolled around. The sight made him think of his friends and past traveling companions.

Brock had graduated from Medical school earning the title of a Pokémon Doctor. After finishing his classes he returned home to Pewter City where he took over the Pokémon Center.

Every day he assists the Nurse Joy in Pewter tackle all different types of cases. While still at University he was reunited with Pike Queen Lucy from the Battle Frontier.

The pair started dating inside of a year and Ash had been Brocks best man when they married two years after that.

While Brock was happy with his life every once in a while he would cover for his brother Forrest who was the Gym Leader of Pewter just to keep himself in shape.

Brock is also the proud papa of twin girls Lily and Sarah both of whom just turned eight.

* * *

Misty returned to Cerulean City after she finished her quest to become a Water type master. After returning to her family owned gym she turned it into Gym her father had always envisioned it would be.

True her sisters had tried to fighter her along the way, but thanks to a compromise of building them a stadium for their water shows the three elder sisters stopped trying to hinder her.

Not long after Serena became Grand Duchess Misty was surprised by a visit from Rudy of the Orange Island crew.

It turns out the adult had held onto his crush and had come to Cerulean to try to woo her. Mainly because she had told him that until her quest was done she wasn't staying in once place for long.

While it took a couple of months for him to prove himself to her Misty eventually allowed the Former member of the Orange Crew to woo her.

The pair have been happily married for almost six years now and so far had no plans for children.

* * *

The Maple siblings had made names for themselves over the years.

Max eventually started his own journey with the Ralts that he had saved during his time traveling with Ash, Brock, and his Sister May.

Max was able to reach the Everglade Conference with his mixed team with his Gallade and Sceptile being his forerunners. He placed third and is now training to try again.

As for May Maple was now known as the Queen of Hoenn instead of the Princess after becoming top Coordinator.

For a time she dated Drew only for his ego to get in the way when he continued to lose to May in contests all over Hoenn.

After he broke up with her instead of being heartbroken like he had expected May moved on rather easily.

For a time May had actually begun to question her relationship mainly because of the times she barely felt any attraction to Drew.

Kisses, and cuddling just didn't feel right to her and it had caused her to deny them going any farther in their relationship.

It wasn't until the next year she realized why she had felt that way. One night while out on the town May wound up drinking more than usual and kissed a friend she hadn't seen since the Wallace Cup she attended with Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

The friend was Dawn's old rival Zoey.

The red haired coordinator had been traveling Hoenn looking to improve her training since she had a feeling she would eventually lose her Top Coordinator position to Dawn.

She had been surprised to see May in the club and had enjoyed talking and drinking with the brunette.

To her surprise May kissed her that night and it caused fireworks to be seen behind her eyelids.

The next morning instead of freaking out at the fact that Zoey was in her bed May actually felt more at peace than anything.

True she hadn't been overly boy crazy as a teen but she hadn't realized that meant she was gay.

After three months of dating Zoey May came out of the closet to her friends and family.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn had all embraced her and told her that they didn't think any different of her.

Her mother and father accepted the news rather well especially Norman who breathed a sigh of relief that Drew would never be in the picture again.

Max had slightly freaked out but that was mostly because he didn't like surprises and this had been a big one he still loves his sister and supports her.

Drew took it rather personal when May not only moved on but with a woman and tried to spread hate for the pair.

Only to have his Coordinators license revoked and told that if he kept it up he would lose his Pokémon.

May and Zoey to this day are still happy and have started making plans to adopt a child, as well as seeing if they can find a sperm donor that matches them in looks.

The pair…when not competing against one another in Contest…run a school that teaches future Coordinators everything they need to know before they begin their journey.

May plans to retire from Contest after they have their first child.

She wants to be there for her child to see every moment like her mother had done for her.

* * *

Dawn continued to travel the regions before heading to Kalos and meeting someone she hadn't expected to see.

Paul Ash's Sinnoh rival had gone to Kalos to train after seeing how strong Ash had become after traveling there.

Both were surprised to see one another in Kalos, but made the most of it by traveling together.

By the time Paul earned his final badge and Dawn her final ribbon the pair had become a couple.

Ash had been surprised by the news but when he saw the way Paul seemed to have a smile only for Dawn, the way his eyes brightened slightly when he held her hand, and the little touches he tried to sneak Ash knew that Paul had fallen for the Coordinator.

The pair eventually returned to Sinnoh where they both reached their goals of becoming Champion and Top Coordinator.

They were seen as Sinnoh's power couple more so when Paul actually proposed to Dawn after winning the Championship title from Cynthia.

The pair are happy and have a baby boy named Reggie who has his mother's hair and his father's serious nature.

Reggie is taken everywhere with his parents so they never miss a moment with their little soldier.

* * *

Iris and Cilan both returned to their families after traveling with Ash to better focus on their own goals.

Cilan still helps run the Gym at Striation City and was happy to welcome Burgundy to the gym as a fellow Pokémon Connoisseur and an apprentice Gym Leader.

As for Iris she reached her goal of being a Dragon type master and lives most of the time in the Dragon Village of her birth.

Right now she is happily single and doesn't look to be changing that any time soon…but Ash wonders sometimes if May isn't the only one who prefers those of a feminine persuasion.

Considering she still has hot and heavy fights and battles with Georgia the Dragon Hunter.

* * *

"Papa!" Ash woke from his memories as he heard his son call making him laugh at the sight of his son smiling and waving at him from the back of Lapras as she swam in the section for Water Types.

Ash waved at the five year old wondering how he had gotten so lucky. At twenty one Ash proposed to Serena knowing he would never love another woman as much as he loved her.

At twenty three they decided to try for children…only for Ash to get some troubling news.

After one too many near death experiences on his travels Ash learned his swimmers weren't at full capacity making the odds of impregnation slim at best and none at worst.

The news had hit him hard and he had worried how Serena would take the news since she wanted a family just as much as he did.

He truly realized he loved her when she embraced him instead and reminded him that they had other options.

About a month later something happened to change their world forever.

While walking around Pallet as they were prone to do Ash and Serena found themselves running behind Pikachu when he suddenly ran off into the woods.

After chasing the yellow mouse Pokémon they were surprise when he stopped at the sight of a child no more than a year old lying on the ground crying.

Serena instantly walked up and picked up the little boy and started to comfort him while Ash looked around to see if he could find any sign of the one who left the baby there.

When all he found was a blanket he returned to his wife to see her gently cleaning the baby's face of blood from the mark upon his brow.

The baby had black unruly hair much like his own, pale skin like Serena, a pair of bright green eyes that reminded them both of emeralds, and a freshly cut mark of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

They called Officer Jenny right away but when they couldn't find anything to tell them who had left the boy, or any missing persons reports matching his description she told them there was nothing she could do.

Minus taking the boy to an orphanage to be placed in the system.

Serena and Ash looked at one another before informing Officer Jenny that they would be taking care of the baby since they were looking to adopt anyway.

Jenny had smiled and nodded promising to be back soon with all the necessary paperwork.

It was after this that Ash remembered the blanket and pulled it out.

The design was strange to him since it was covered in little gold balls with wings in a blue sky, but when he saw the name embroidered on it he smiled.

"His name is Harry." Ash said to his wife who looked at the blanket and saw the name Harry J… on the corner before the rest had been ripped away.

"Harry. Harry Jay Ketchum." Serena said as she looked at her new son. Harry turned their life around in a big way.

Harry looked so close in resemblance to his new family that the tabloids ran the story that he was their secret child born out of the limelight to keep him hidden from the world.

While only their families and close friends knew the truth the pair just let the story run to make things easier for Harry.

Two years after finding the one year old the couple was happy to welcome little Abigail Delia Ketchum into the world.

Abby had her mother's blond locks but her father's skin tone and personality and she was loved by all. Especially her big brother Harry.

Harry took his responsibilities as big brother very seriously to the point that his mother and Grandmothers almost cooed every time they saw him play with Abby.

Ash watched as his son continued to play with the Pokémon never noticing a Pokémon floating above him invisible to the naked eye.

* * *

"It seems I was right to bring the babe to my Chosen." Arceus said as he watched the boy he brought from another dimension.

Years ago he had felt a great disturbance and had appeared to find a destroyed cottage with only a baby boy as the survivor.

Originally he hadn't meant to involve himself until he felt the great power within the child a power that was close to Aura.

Arceus realized that living such a boy in this world untrained and without family was irresponsible. Realizing there was one that could help the boy he took it upon himself to transport the babe to his realm…and more importantly his Chosen.

The man who helped save the world from Team Rocket and others like them all while never losing himself to the darkness around him and following his heart the whole way.

Now years later he watched as the boy known as Harry James Potter spent his life in the loving arms of his new family truly becoming a future legacy of his Chosen.

"Good luck Harry Ketchum." Arceus said before vanishing from the location knowing the boy he rescued was in good hands.

Chapter One

In a house in Pallet Town a young man of fourteen was sleeping easily unaware that the door of his room was opening slowly…or so it would seem.

After a moment as small feet scampered into the room the teen spoke.

"Don't even think of it." He ordered making the teen girl who had tried to sneak in pause.

"How did you know?" She asked as her elder brother sat up and stretched his arms.

"You keep leaving your drawn up plans all over the place." Harry Ketchum told his little sister Abby who sighed.

Today was an important day for Harry today was the day he started his Pokémon Journey.

Originally at the age of ten children would leave home to begin their own journeys but after their Dad Ash became Champion of Kanto he pushed the idea that ten was not an appropriate age for Pokémon Journeys.

He faced backlash from the younger generations who were close to starting their journeys as well as the traditionalist who believed there was no reason to change the age limit.

However using experiences from his own journey as proof that events could become out of control and he had not been properly prepared for them.

Eventually he won over the parents and others who like him had experienced great difficulties getting the age limit rose from ten to fourteen.

"I still think it's not fair that you get to leave and I have to stay." Harry sighed as he and his sister walked down the stairs of their modest home headed towards the kitchen.

"You only have to wait three more years Abby." Harry reminded her as he adjusted the strap of his watch.

He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a green shirt that highlighted his eyes, a brown belt with a Pokéball logo on the buckle, and a black vest that was zipped up.

The vest was a gift from his mother who had made it so the vest had extra pockets so it would carry extra Pokéballs, as well as any other material he might need in a hurry.

Across the vest was a red and black bandoleer with multiple slots with magnets sown in the keep his team Pokéballs within easy reach.

This was a gift from Grandpa Red who believed it would make Harry stand out more since most trainers keep their Pokémon on their belts or in a bag.

Abby had her long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of jeans with a long sleeve purple shirt with the image of a Rhyhorn racer on the front.

Abby was more of a tomboy much to her mother's' ire and her father's' joy. "Two years and seven months!" Abby yelled making Harry sigh again.

Ever since they were kids Abby had been attached to Harry…especially after he saved her life back when he was eight and she was five.

* * *

You see back then Abby and Harry were with their father playing in the Ranch belonging to Professor Oak while he helped feed them.

During that time Abby had been distracted by a Beautifly and chased after it even though their Dad had been very clear that they were to remain within his sight.

Harry seeing his sister running after the Pokémon chased after her with their fathers' partner Pikachu. The pair ran after the little girl eventually finding her at the top of a cliff that faced over the sea.

Harry had called to his sister to stay still making her stop and notice him before smiling and waving her hands.

Harry noticed a long vine on the ground and picked it up tying it around his waist to be safe tossing the other end around a tree stump.

As he approached his sister Abby had started to jump trying to catch the Beautifly making Harry try to tell her to stop only for the ground to start giving way.

Seeing his sister in danger Harry ran and grabbed her just as the ground crumbled and they both fell off the edge.

Pikachu cried out in panic and sent up a large Thunderbolt into the sky calling for aid before running up and seeing the two children handing in the air.

For a moment Pikachu sighed in relief before his ear twitched making him look to see the knot holding the vine to the stump was coming undone.

Pikachu ran towards it to try and hold the knot only for it to snap before he reached it making him grab the vine and try to use all of his weight to hold his partners children up.

However the combined body weight of both children was too much for the yellow mouse Pokémon and he could feel that they were slowly heading to the sea below.

Pikachu tried and tried to hold the vine but as he drew closer to the edge he knew it was most likely over…only to see a pair of glove covered hands wrap around him.

Pikachu looked to see Ash before the vine was grabbed by Sceptile, Greninja, and Infernape three of his fastest Pokémon.

Ash and the three larger Pokémon were able to pull the kids up safely.

Ash grabbed both children and held them tightly before he demanded to know why they had left his sight.

After getting the full story Ash grounded Abby from visiting the Ranch for two weeks and one week without dessert that last one hitting Abby harder than the first.

As for Harry Ash had embraced his son and complimented him for his quick thinking.

Ever since that day Abby had become attached to Harry.

While it wasn't so bad that she developed a brother complex but she didn't like the idea of being separated from him for long. This just made today even harder for her.

* * *

Harry walked into the living room and smiled down at the little hedgehog like fire type that was his starter.

"Good morning Ember." Harry said as he scratched his Cyndaquil behind her ear making the fire type give a happy squeak before she returned to her food.

Harry had gained Ember yesterday and she was to be his official starter. Ember was actually the daughter of his fathers' Infernape and his Auntie Dawn's Typhlosion.

Harry loved fire types they were his personal favorite while he wouldn't only train fire types he knew his team would mostly consist of them.

Ember was just the first of what he hoped was many. The only reason he hadn't left yesterday was because his maternal Grandmother had asked him to wait till tomorrow so she could give him a present to help him on his journey.

He wondered what she had in mind, but was patient enough to wait and see. As the family enjoyed the last breakfast together before Harry left to start his journey Ash couldn't help but smile remembering his first day.

Running in his PJ's to the lab to gather a starter, disappointed that he missed a chance for a Charmander, excited to meet Pikachu only for him to get electrocuted, the road attack by the Spearow, and eventually becoming partners after defeating the danger. Not to mention all the other things that happened on his journey, but the one thing that stuck out was the sight of Ho-Oh flying through the skies.

While he wished his son luck on his journey he hoped and prayed that it wasn't near as exciting as his.

* * *

As the family was finishing up their meal a knock came from the door.

Abby rushed to the door while Harry helped his mother with the dishes.

"Grandma!" Abby called out in excitement when she saw Grandma Grace who had a warm smile for her granddaughter.

"Abby!" She called before hugging the younger girl close while the pair rubbed their cheeks together like a pair of cats.

After separating Grace looked at the pre-teen. "Now little racer…where is your brother?" She asked making Abby grab her hand and led her towards the kitchen.

"Ah there's the future Pokémon champion!" She said with her loud tone shocking her daughter to dropping a plate.

Luckily father and son had the same reflexes and were able to snag it out of the air together.

"Darn it mother!" Serena shouted annoyed at the Rhyhorn racing champion of Kalos. Grace laughed at her daughters' reaction something that would always be funny to her.

"Good morning Grandma Grace." Harry said after he put the dried plate away in the cabinet. Grace smiled as she walked up and gave her eldest grandchild a hug.

"Ready to get started?" She asked him making him nod.

"Yep. Ember just finished her breakfast and I packed my bag last night of everything I need to last me for a time." Harry said pointing to said backpack that was black and green like his clothing.

"Good, good." Grace said before reaching into her pocket.

"Then you will most likely enjoy this." Grace said before taking out a grey topped Pokéball with blue lines. A heavy ball.

"Now I know you've raised your starter from the time it was an egg, but it never hurts to have a little help." Grace said handing him the ball. Harry looked at his grandmother with a small smile.

"Thank you." He said with another hug before he headed outside with the family following him. Once outside he expanded the ball and opened it.

A burst of white light left the ball and landed nearby showing off a rock like rhinoceros Pokémon. Harry took out his national Pokédex which would scan Pokémon of all regions.

" _ **Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokémon. This Pokémon is inept at turning due to its short legs. It charges in one direction destroying all obstacles in its path. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Rockhead. It also knows the attacks Horn Attack, Tail Whip, and Dig. It has not unlocked the Egg Move Ice Fang."**_

The electronic encyclopedia said before Harry closed it and pocketed it. "I'm afraid I wasn't able to give him a nickname, but I did teach it Dig since that will help at your first gym." Grace said to Harry as he approached the young Pokémon.

Rhyhorn looked at Harry in the eyes as the human knelt down to eye level.

The pair took a moment to look into one another eyes. Ash looked on with wonder as Harry gently placed a hand atop the Rock/Ground Types head.

He had seen his son do this once before with Ember the day she was hatched, and just like that day Harry started to glow a green/blue color.

Soon Rhyhorn glowed as well as the pair looked at one another before the light faded and Rhyhorn walked up and started to snuggle against Harry.

The pair had just completed an Aura Bond. A bond that was created between a human and Pokémon to establish a partnership that would last a lifetime. Harry had discovered at a young age that he was gifted with the ability of Aura.

The first time it had happened had been after he had saved Abby from her great fall.

One day a Tauros that had been captured by a rookie trainer had started charging around the entire ranch.

Causing trouble for many however the fact that it pointed itself in Harry's way had made the young boy react.

The first time the power activated it had caused Harry to levitate the Wild Bull Pokémon into the air much to the amazement of his parents, sister, and the Professor.

After the Pokémon calmed down Harry was able to lower it back to the ground allowing it to wander off peacefully.

After that day Ash had called up Riley the Aura Guardian from his journey the Guardian was more than happy to come and give the young boy the lessons necessary to safely use his powers.

Harry wouldn't become an Aura Guardian but he could safely use his abilities without accidentally harming himself or others.

Aura Bonds were something Harry was going to form with all of his Pokémon.

"Welcome to the team…Charger." Harry said as he scratched his Rhyhorn under the chin.

Charger gave a slight purr sound as Ember jumped onto the Spike Pokémons back. An hour later Harry pulled his bag onto his back with two Pokéballs on his bandoleer.

"Good luck Son." Ash said as he mussed up his sons already messy hair. Harry playfully swatted at the hands before accepting a hug from both of his grandmothers.

His mother gave him a hug as well before kissing his cheek.

"Be safe out there." She reminded him making Harry nod before he caught the tear that had started to run down her face.

He hugged his sister one last time before he set off waving as he did. All the while thinking about how much he was going to miss his family.

* * *

Ash and Serena had told him about the fact he was adopted back when he was ten.

The pair had wanted to tell him before he learned about it from someone other than them.

Both had been afraid that Harry would reject them but he surprised them when he explained that he had already known. Main because of a blood drive they had taken part in the year before.

Nurse Joy had allowed Harry to help her run the station and left a couple patients folders out.

One being Ash with type B blood, and Serena with Type O+ where as he had A- blood. An impossibility genetically speaking.

This had led him to discover the truth of his birth…or rather the discovery of him on July 30th leading it to being his birthday.

The pair had been so relieved that Harry had discovered his own adoption and instead of taking it negatively had learned to accept it.

The pair had also been happy that Harry didn't think of them differently for keeping the information hidden from him for so long.

As Harry left he never noticed the figure watching him from the air. A small pink Pokémon with feline like features. "Mew." It said before vanished in a pink bubble off to report back to her father.

* * *

So that's all for now. Like I said I don't know if I will make this an actual story but I would still like to hear what you all think.

R&R Ja Ne


	13. Protector

Hey everyone! So I'm not dead just really busy with life and work to the point that it's been difficult to find the muse to write. However I hope this fluffy little one shot will help slate a few thirsts for such fictions.

So this is a AU world featuring a femHarry imprinted with Paul. So I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Protector

La Push Washington was known as home to one group of people. The Quileute tribe was one of the few Native American people to say they were still on the land that was sacred to them.

Few though knew the reason for this. Many believed that Washington territory was just too far and wet for the Government to justify building there.

Others believed that the Government had had enough fighting in the Indian Wars. Few among the Quileute knew the truth…the spirit wolves had protected them. Now these wolves weren't actually spirits they were braves…warriors who had gained abilities through genetics and a little bit of magic.

The main ability being the ability to shapeshift AKA Skinwalk as a giant wolf.

Each wolf was the size of a horse or larger, faster than any creature that walked the Earth, healing ability that kept them young as long as they shifted, teeth and claws able to rip through diamond, and finally the ability that truly set them apart.

Imprinting.

Imprinting is both simple to explain and difficult to understand.

In layman's terms a wolf imprints on the one being the one person out there who is truly meant for them to love.

The spirits and their inner wolf decide this telling the wolves that they have chosen their destined ones. Their soul mates.

The wolf becomes attached to their imprint almost immediately some can fight it and refuse to acknowledge it but eight times out of ten they return to their imprint.

The wolf will become anything their imprint needs. A lover, a husband, a best friend, even a shoulder to cry on. In return the imprint holds the power of just what defines their relationships.

Giving them the right to say if they accept the bond or don't. Although like the wolves eight times out of ten they will never leave the wolves side.

The first example of this type of bonding is in the Legend of TaHa Aki a great chief among the tribe and the first to ever shift into this wolf like state.

However that is another story. In the modern day and age the pack was needed once more and the tribe needed their protectors to guard against their greatest foe. The Cold Ones.

* * *

In the woods around the La Plush reservation a large silver wolf burst through the brush making its way towards a cabin like home that was near the edge.

As the wolf neared it felt a shiver a magic pass its fur before it passed and he continued on his way towards his home. As he neared the porch the wolf suddenly rose on his back feet turning into a young man.

He was over six feet in height, muscles covering his body, his black hair chopped short, and a tattoo on his shoulder of a tribal symbol, and another on his other arm of a white rose with its stem and thorns wrapped around a healing heart.

He wore only a pair of jean shorts and a leather brace upon his right arm. On the brace were symbols, and runes that he couldn't read but it had been a gift that he never removed.

The now human man walked into the house and smiled at the sight of a plate of food that was waiting for him kept warm. After eating the meal he washing the dishes and set them in a strainer to dry overnight.

With a smile on his face he opened the bedroom door and saw the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

She has long black hair with natural red highlights that fell to the middle of her back, a pair of emerald green eyes that were hidden under the lids of her eyes closed, a faded scar upon her brow that sometimes caused him to growl in anger, her skin was alabaster toned with no blemishes, she wore a large black shirt that belonged to him, her body swimming in the fabric.

Paul Lahote smiled at the sight before him. He walked toward the bed his imprint slept away in dropping his shorts as he went before gently lifting the blankets and sliding into his spot.

Almost as if he were a magnet his imprint turned and snuggled into his body her shoulders dropping as she sighed peacefully making him silently chuckle.

Paul pulled her into his body and held her a small shiver running through his body as her breath hit his neck her little hands pressed against his chest. Her head tucked perfectly under his chin her leg wrapping around his as if to forever keep him next to her.

"Mine…" Paul heard in a small voice that could've been easily missed if not for his enhanced senses.

"Yes Rosie. I'm yours." He said kissing his Imprint Rose Lillian Potter on top of her hair making her sigh again before he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

He knew it was morning when he felt a gentle caress of her lips against his cheek making him smile without opening his eyes. "Good morning." She said in her warm tone that always filled his chest with a gentle heat.

"Nope…still sleeping." He said making her giggle a noise that made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Liar." She said kissing his lips. Paul chuckled as he returned the kiss happy to return said kiss before Rose tucked herself back into his chest. "I missed you last night." She said against his skin making him pull her closer for a moment.

"Dreams again?" He asked. Rose suffered from bad dreams on a constant basis.

Then again after a life of constant death threats, abusive relatives, and loss of loved ones it was to be expected. The first time Rose ever had a nightmare had caused his wolf to burst out in panic at the sound of her screaming.

When he broke into the room and found her there thrashing as if in pain he jumped onto the bed and did his best to hold her.

However the moment he came near it was almost like a healing balm had been placed upon her skin as she stilled and jerked slightly sobbing before her head buried itself into his fur.

"They're getting better." She said making him nod. He was able to feel when the dreams were at their worst since it sent him into a frenzy of rushing to get to her to protect her.

"I'll tell Sam…"

"Don't." Rose stopped his speech making him look down into her green eyes.

"He'll just order you to shut up and do your job." Paul sighed knowing she was right.

"I should've left with Jacob." Paul said.

"And risk leaving me to live here without you…or having a leach rush towards me craving the magic in my blood?" She asked making him sigh.

That was a drawback to her magic. Its scent affected all vampires driving them too greatly, because of this she always smelled like an all you can eat buffet of their favorite foods.

That was the reason why she lived here on the reservation instead of in Forks or anywhere else close by. "You'd think he'd understand my Imprint needing me." Paul groused making Rose smile slightly as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Ever since Jacob left Sam has realized that his time as Alpha is coming to an end." She said to him making her look down at her.

"Men with power all fear one thing…losing that power." She added. Paul almost felt his heart shattered.

The bastards overseas had almost destroyed his Rosie. Dumbledore and his group of flaming chickens had tried on multiple occasions to turn his Rosie into a martyr against Riddle and his forces.

Only her best friend Hermione Granger had actually tried to help Rose in the war against the madman.

However that loyalty was paid with Hermione having to wipe the memories of her parents so they would leave and not be used against her.

But worse than that was what they had attempted to do to the pair of them. The entire time Dumbledore and his group had been planning to use love potions and other means to try and turn both girls into little more than broodmares if they survived.

Once hearing this both girls left the UK the moment they were free of any responsibilities. Well…all responsibilities but one that is.

* * *

The sound of soft whimpers hit the air making Paul raise his head making Rose look up.

"Pup's awake." He said making her nod as he rose up out of bed and grabbed his shorts dressing before he left the room.

A moment later he walked into the room of the two year old little boy who had come overseas with Rose.

"Morning Pup." He said smiling slightly at the cute little yawn on Teddy Lupin's face.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked the little guy as he helped him head towards the bathroom.

"Yeah…" The toddler said still half asleep as he walked in closing the door behind him while Paul waited.

This had become their routine Rose…as the only one that could cook…would go and start breakfast once everyone was awake. While Paul would help get Teddy ready for the day.

After a few moments the sound of rushing water hit the air along with the opening of a door. Paul turned and walked into the bathroom and started helping Teddy get ready.

"So what color are we thinking today?" Paul asked as he held up three shirts. "Blue…" He said showing off the sky blue shirt with an owl on it.

"…Red…" He said showing off the red shirt with a gold lion.

"…or Green?" Paul finished holding up the green shirt with the black wolf.

"Green." Teddy said pointing to the shirt. Paul smiled as he set the two other choices down.

"That's my Pup." Paul said getting a smile from Teddy. Paul remembered when he first yet the boy back when he was barely a year old he was shy around strangers.

Now he was just as much a part of the pack as anyone could be while not being a shapeshifter.

After getting dressed Teddy rushed off towards the kitchen with Paul easily keeping pace with his longer stride.

"Mama!" Teddy called rushing up to hug Rosie around her legs making them buckle for a moment before she looked down with a laugh.

"Good morning Pup. Don't you look dashing?" She said giving her imprint a look when she saw the wolf on the toddlers' shirt.

Paul just shrugged with a bright smile making her roll her eyes at him.

After a hearty breakfast Paul and Teddy moved off to watch his morning programs while Rose went off to get back to work.

While her family fortune made it so neither of them ever had to work again neither of them wanted to rely on said fortune alone to get by.

In his spare time Paul worked construction/demolition with Sam and Rose became a writer. Her first book was a retelling of her own story only with names changed and some of her early life toned down.

It had been very popular with young adults and even children.

Not surprising to Paul since magic was always a childish dream that many loved to enjoy. She was currently writing about her second year of Hogwarts but was toning down a lot of the events.

So while it would be more dangerous than first year it wouldn't be so dark that she lost all her audience. As she worked she couldn't help but look out towards the living room when she would hear Teddy laugh.

Paul…always a bit of a child himself…loved spending time with Teddy.

The pair would either watch the learning programs on Disney or PBS or prepare for a 'man day' as Paul liked to call the day he would take Teddy fishing or hiking.

While most would think of Paul as a bully or a hot head they never really got to see this side of him since it was for their little family alone.

It was the sight of this side that had brought about Rose's theory on just who and why a wolf imprints on a person.

For example Jacob imprinted on Renesmee because a part of him needed a woman who was strong enough to help him handle the responsibilities of being the Alpha.

Paul imprinted on her because he needed someone to see more than just the hot headed thug most saw him as. When she first met Paul she was so fragile that a stiff wind could've knocked her over and shattered her completely.

However in the almost two years that she has known him he has patched her up to stand on her own feet once more turning into her own healing balm for her soul.

Soon there was a rather impatient knock at the door making her smile since she knew without looking who it would be. Sure enough a moment later Teddy cried out in joy.

"Lea, Lea!" Rose looked up as her godson was lifted into the air by the only female member of the shifter.

"Hello Teddy Bear." Leah called as she hugged Teddy close to her almost like she was snuggling the toy she had nicknamed him after.

The first time Leah had seen Teddy in Rose's arms she had almost broken down crying seeing him look at her with wondering brown eyes before reaching for her.

Rose had at first worried about the fact that Leah had imprinted on the young boy but when it was explained that the wolves never thought of sexual relations with their under aged imprints she relaxed.

Rose realized that Leah imprinted on Teddy for two reasons. The first was because a part of her feared that most would look down upon her for being different…a freak if you will. However as a Metamorph himself Teddy would never think of her as unnatural.

Secondly Leah needed…to be needed. After Sam had turned away from her because of Emily she had been scared by the abandonment. So when her imprint turned out to be a recently orphaned boy who was in need of every maternal figure possible in his life that fear was no longer an issue for her.

However since she was a part of Jacob's pack and not Sam's she didn't live on the Reservation so she would become anxious to see her imprint after a night without him.

Rose honestly couldn't wait until Jacob took full control of the pack from Sam so such a ridiculous thing was no longer a problem.

"So I have good news." Leah said to Teddy who looked excited.

"What?! What?!" Teddy demanded making the three adults chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Tonight…if mummy and papa allow it…you can stay with me tonight." Leah said making Paul and Rose blink at her in confusion.

"Last night was the final straw for Jake…he defeated Sam for control of the packs around Mid-night while you two were sleeping." She said with a bright smile.

"You mean…?" Paul started to ask before she nodded.

"Also…Jake says the rest of the week is yours, but Monday morning you take the early shift from now on. Plenty of time for you to be Rosie's dreamcatcher." She said making Paul smile brightly before he picked Rose up from the ground spinning her around in joy making her laugh while Teddy clapped.

* * *

"Thanks again Sue." Rose said later that day as she handed Teddy's day bag over to the council woman and Leah's mother.

She had joined in for an afternoon with Leah and Sue since she didn't often get girl time. Sue smiled as she accepted the bag while her daughter had Teddy in the living room playing a game.

"You two deserve a little down time. Besides I doubt you would've been able to put up with Leah anymore today." She said making the younger mother figure laugh behind her hand.

It was rather true since it was the first time in some time Leah was able to be free to be around Teddy she was soaking it up with everything she had. "Now run along…after all you have some news yourself to share." Sue said making Rose blink before shyly looking away from the knowing look.

"A mother knows dearie." She said before walking inside and closing the door.

Rose walked in and smiled when she saw the candle lit table with a set of covered plates a basket of bread waiting.

"Madame…dinner awaits." Paul said trying to copy an accent of some kind but not one she would be familiar with.

"And just who helped you with this?" She asked as she hung up her coat.

"I'll have you know I cooked this up myself." He said sounding slightly offended, but after a couple of seconds of Rose simply staring at him he broke.

"Alright Bella prepared everything then gave me step by step instructions on how to make sure it was ready. Leah kept you over at the Clearwaters long enough for me to put it to action." Rose smiled.

Bella Cullen nee Swan was one of the few girlfriends Rose had besides Leah. She had spent years cooking meals for both of her parents since neither of them could be trusted in the kitchen.

After a meal of lamb, potatoes, and burnt cauliflower the pair went back to their bed for a little alone time.

Rose collapsed onto the chest of her wolf as he held her close to him his hands gently running down her back and through her hair.

While he did this she ran her fingers through the body hair on his chest curling it around her fingers. After a moment Rose noticed Paul's brow furling.

"What is it?" She asked him. "Pup is with the Clearwaters right?" He asked making her nod against his chest.

"Then…why do I still hear three heartbeats?" He asked making her blink before she rose up both moaning slightly since they were still connected.

"Four." She said making him look at her in confusion. "You are hearing four hearts. Two are just so close they can be mistaken for a single heart." She said almost laughing at his blank look.

"Rose…?" He asked before she smiled and took one of his large hands and brought it close to her body.

Paul watched as she pulled said hand close to her midriff until she stopped at a spot. Paul blinked before he noticed the heat under his palm. The skin was harder than average and a bulge that was barely there.

"Rosie…?" He started again looking at the breathtaking smile on his imprints face.

"Four hearts Paul."

"Twins." He gasped out making her nod before she waved her hand making a photograph zoom out of her dresser and into her hand. Paul looked up at the ultrasound photo and saw the two circles in red sharpie.

"Twins." She confirmed for him before Paul suddenly rushed up and held her close as he kissed her lips gently all while crying tears of pure joy as he held her.

* * *

Six months to the day Paul Lahote smiled brightly as he stood before a large window leaning forward as a pair of babes swaddled in pink blankets looked back at him while they squirmed in the hospital beds provided for them.

"I wanna see!" Paul looked down at his three year old adopted son and lifted him up.

"There they are Pup…your little sisters." Paul said before pointing at the twin with auburn tuffs atop her head.

"Lily Hermione…" He said before pointing at the twin with dark tuffs. "…and Jasmine Isabella Lahote."

"They're squishy." Teddy said making Paul laugh as he kissed his son's cheek.

"All babies look like that Pup." Paul said.

"Your Papa would know best." Paul looked as Jacob Black and his Imprint the half vampire Renesme walked up.

"Uncle Jake I have sisters." Teddy said pointing to the twins making Jacob laugh.

"Yes you do Teddy, and that means you're a big brother now." Jacob said making Teddy nod.

"I be best big brother ever!" He called out making the others chuckle.

"I believe you will." Jacob said before looking at Paul.

"As of now you are officially on Paternity leave until the twins are four months old. After that you're taking the afternoon shift so you don't miss too much." Jacob said to Paul who nodded knowing it was an order from his Alpha.

"Hermione will be coming soon to help take the roll of Nanny…and watcher of the house when/if I ever have to leave." He said making Jacob nod releasing a breath knowing that someone would be there to help Rosie until she was back on her feet.

"Do you want to stay here for a bit Pup or do you want to come with me to check on Mummy?" He asked Teddy who looked up.

"I stay." He said making Paul nod as he looked towards the Alpha pair.

Renesme walked over and took the toddler from his fathers' arms allowing him to look at his new sisters. Paul walked into the hospital room where his wife lay resting a slight smile on her face.

"Ten fingers…ten toes…two eyes…and beautiful tufts of hair. They're perfect Rosie." Paul said as he sat down in the chair next to his wife who nodded.

"I wish they had left them in here with me." She said making him nod.

"You need the rest my love." Paul said making her nod as she allowed her head to fall.

"Paul…"

"Yes Rosie?"

"Thank you for being my hearts' protector." She whispered to him making him blink before smiling as he ran his fingers down the back of the hand he held.

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you all enjoyed it.

R&R Ja Ne


	14. Winter Flower

So this is a little one shot that came to me last night and would not leave me be until after I finished it around midnight. This is a little one shot of a reincarnation of Harry in the world of Westeros. It will feature a mini lemon, an OC Sansa, and a few other changes. Also one or two refrences to the LotR and the Hobbit Movies...I had a weekend off and had a movie marathon.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it as it is the first finished piece I have made from a HP/GoT crossover.

I own nothing unless it's OC.

* * *

Winter Flower

The gentle caress of a hand against her skin was slowly bringing Sansa back into the world of waking thought but out of sheer stubbornness she kept her eyes shut. The sudden jolt from within her however caused a slight groan to leave as she felt an impact within her.

"Gently now little cub. We don't want to wake Mummy now do we?" She smiled at the warm loving tone of her husband Harrison 'Harry' Mormont.

* * *

Harry had been the second son of Jeor Mormont or the Old Bear as most knew the man as and less likely to inherit anything.

However fate seemed to have other ideas for the young bear. During the time of the Greyjoy Rebellion the then twelve year old Harry had been left in charge of Bear Island while his brother Jorah and his aunt Macey led what men could be spared to answer the call of Lord Eddard Stark.

It was during this time when the Ironborn had grown bold enough to attack Bear Island in full force looking to take the island for their own.

For three days and nights Harry led his people in the defense of their home.

Digging trenches filled with sharp wooden spears to keep the Ironborn from getting too close to the walls of their keep.

Launching jars of pitch onto their ships to burn as many as possible before they reached shore.

Even going so far as to hold a single hill alone with the great ferocity of the animal of his house.

By the dawn of the fourth day Harry had impaled the surviving invaders on long wooden post around the border to deter any more attacks. He had also been able to claim two Valerian steel swords from the invaders.

None of the famous ones like Red Rain, but two full length swords nonetheless.

Eventually word spread of the battle of Bear Island and the victory of the Bloody Bear over all who came to rape, pillage, and murder.

Harry even managed to save a few of the Ironborn long boats to become Bear Islands new trading fleet.

When the Rebellion ended Jorah returned with a knighthood and a Hightower wife, but Harry was the real victor among the two bear brothers.

He had saved their home, earned the love and respect of their people, claimed two Valerian steel swords for their house, and managed to retain a second means of supporting their people during the winter years.

When Ser Jorah was found selling men into slavery Harry had been the one to arrest his brother and sentenced him to exile to either the Wall or Essos.

While many had called for his brothers head Harry stated he wouldn't become a kin slayer.

Lord Eddard Stark had backed Harry's decision on his brother praising Harry for showing great honor. After that Harry turned his focus to helping the people of the North.

With time Harry was able to bring forth ideas of farming and other means of helping all of the North.

With the designs of tools taken to Winterfell himself Harry was able to show the ideas behind the methods and had even brought the last couple years harvest reports from Bear Island to back his words.

With his tool ideas more land was tilled faster to making planting go smoother. He was also hired poor glass makers from Lys to make the plates needed to build glass gardens in return the makers were allowed to come to his land and build new shops for themselves.

Since the glass was made in Westeros the cost was reduced allowing more glass gardens to be built.

With these Harry was able to increase growth of other foods besides grains. This also made it so trade could spread throughout the Northern houses able to afford the glass to build more gardens as well.

Harry was also able to bring samples of gold and ore from the mountains showing that if they began mining the North would be able to afford other changes it would need in the future.

By the time Harry was fifteen he had earned another name. The Wise Bear. His ideas and council were sought out by many in the North in order to bring about great change to the North.

Harry was also a constant visitor of Winterfell where he gained friends in Robb Stark and Jon Snow, the ire of Theon Greyjoy, and the respect of the other members of the house Stark.

Sansa had been thirteen the first time she had laid eyes upon the man who would become her husband.

He was tall and well-built looking like he was one of the warriors of old. His black hair was cut short and looked to forever be in a mess. A pair of bright emerald green eyes that shone when his smiled.

Finally was the scar upon his face from the battle of Bear Island. It was upon his brow but shaped like a bolt of lightning. Some claimed that it was the sign of the Old Gods' blessing since he had survived the attack.

Unlike most of those born of the North Harry did not have a dour natural look about him instead of his face was sharp and instead of frown lines he had smile lines. Showing that outside of business he was a kind man.

On her wedding day Sansa would claim that the first sight had been all she needed to know that she would one day marry the young lord.

* * *

Harry had also been the one to discover the Boltons treachery in the crime of flaying men, women, and even children alive.

Mostly Roose Bolton and his Bastard son Ramsey while Dominic Bolton didn't take part he had known about the crime and done nothing about it.

Roose and Ramsey were executed by Lord Stark while Dominic was sent to the Wall where his family would end with his passing.

The Dreadfort was searched the victims granted death or healing, the wealth taken by the Starks and Mormonts, and those guilty of aiding the Lord and his son hung or sent to the wall.

Their vassals investigated to see if they had known or aided in the breaking of the law. Lord Whitehall was found guilty of aiding in the murder of multiple men and women.

His daughter Gwyn was left their household and what money they had. Less than a year later she was married to Asher Forrester combining the two lands into one household.

Originally Ned Stark had wanted to tear down the Dreadfort brick by brick, but Harry had been able to convince him differently.

With time and well spent gold any and all traces of the Boltons were removed and the Dreadfort was given the name the Snowfort.

The remade fort would become a house for Jon Winterstark formally Snow allowing him and his future wife to become a new branch house of the Stark family. Jon had been shocked when his father told him the news but he had embraced his father and his friend in thanks.

To be rid of the baseborn name of the North had been a long time dream of Jon's. Jon took his intended Lyanna Mormont…Harry's cousin who was the same age as Jon…a handful of men from both houses, and the means to build a new life to his new home.

Harry had also sent a training Maester named Samwell Tarly with him.

Samwell and Jon became fast friends both having been known as disappointments…Sam for the lack of bloodlust and Jon as a bastard…the pair found common ground to bond over.

As a final parting gift Harry gave Jon one of the reforge Valerian steel blades that was styled as a hand-and a-half blade with a white Direwolf on the bottom of the hilt. "A winter wolf for the House of Winterstark." He had said to Jon when he handed the blade over.

"Then I shall call it Winter." Jon said making Harry nod. A simple name but then again Jons fathers' blade was called Ice while his own father had a blade named Longclaw who was Harry to judge.

As for the other blade Harry also had it reforged however instead of a great sword or another hand-and a-half Harry had it turned into a wide blade that matched a large fang in look.

The hilt was remade out of the bone of a bear with a guard that was pointed towards the ground. A flat blunted end atop the blade while the fang shape provided the cutting edge.

He called it a Falchion blade styled after the warriors of old and gave it the name Orcrist. A Valerian word that meant Cleaver.

* * *

When Harry was seventeen and Sansa sixteen he had come forward and asked for her hand in marriage in the great hall in person instead of sending a marriage contract via raven.

With the amount of time spent in Winterfell Harry had built up a good relationship with all members of house Stark.

However he had stolen her heart when he showed her just how much he cared for the people of the North, the happiness in simple pleasures, and just how beautiful their home truly was.

Most of her life Sansa had listened to her mothers' words about the South and what lay in wait there, but Harry had made her fall in love with the North all over again.

With his help she had realized that the world wasn't like the songs, that the South was far more treacherous than her mother made it sound, and that being a queen wasn't all it is made out to be.

Before her mother or father could answer Harry she rose to her feet herself. "I accept." She said surprising many in the hall at the boldness of her actions, but it had brought a smile to Harry's face.

The pair were married in the Godswood of Winterfell. Sansa remembered the white and grey dress she had worn showing off the colors of her house her marriage cloak behind her clearly showing off the Direwolf of House Stark.

Her mother had wanted to use silks and brightly colored fabrics in her dress, but Sansa had refused stating that she was a woman of the North and would look the part.

Her father had walked her to Harry who stood there in clothing matching the greens and browns of his house. However it was the bright smile upon his face that truly captured her attention that day.

Her father kissed her hand before handing it to Harry before he moved back slightly.

The pair stood before Samwell Tarly who had wanted to thank Harry for helping him escape his father.

"Who comes before the Gods?" Sam asked in a loud and clear voice. His time at Snowfort having done wonders for his confidence.

"Sansa of House Stark. A woman grown and true." Ned said making Sam nod.

"Who gives her away?"

"Lord Eddard of House Stark…her father."

"Who comes to claim her?"

"Harrison of House Mormont, Lord of Bear Island." Harry said all the while his eyes never leaving hers. Sansa smiled hearing those words from him.

"Do you take this man?" She heard Samwell question. Without hesitation she replied.

"I take this man." She said before Harry walked behind her and removed her cloak handing it to her father.

"Cloak her in the safety of your house."

After a moment Harry wrapped a fur lined cloak around her shoulders the sigils of both of their houses in plain view of those behind them.

Sam walked forward and tied their hands together with a ribbon before they knelt down to pray before the Weirwood tree. As one they rose together allowing the area to fill with the sound of cheers and applause as the pair shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

That night the pair sat in the center chairs of Winterfell's great hall both eating and drinking in merriment with every one of the Northern houses.

Harry had even been able to convince his father Jeor to come down from the Wall with Benjen Stark to watch the event.

As the night wore on people walked up and congratulated the pair on their marriage as well as presenting them with gifts. It wasn't until Jon walked up that they received a surprise.

"Dear sister and good-brother my gifts are…a little more lively than most would expect." He said before he motioned to a man at the door that opened it allowing three men in each carrying a pair of pups while a pair of pups followed on foot.

"Are those…?" Sansa started to ask.

"Direwolf pups yes. My men and I discovered them along with the body of their mother. Lyanna and I have already adopted two of the litter, but the other six need a home.

So I have brought them for not only yourself but all my siblings." Jon said as the pure white pup moved to sit at his feet while the light brown one moved off to join Lyanna.

Sansa rose up and accepted the female pup with a rustic red look to her fur, Arya accepted the female with grey fur, Bran taking in the brown wolf with slight gold to his fur, Rickon taking a small grey pup with black streaks, while Robb accepted the second largest male that was silver and grey.

"This leaves this one to you cousin." Lyanna said as she motioned to the large pure black Direwolf pup. Harry walked up and accepted the pup with a smile.

"I shall name him…Sirius after the stars." He said making others nod.

After the gifts were given Lord Greatjon smashed his fist on the table. "To bed with them!" He called out making others cheer only to stop at the sound of steel being drawn.

Everyone looked and saw Harry standing there with Orcrist in hand. "Any man that lays a finger on my wife…loses their manhood." He threatened making many gulp as they sat down.

Sansa not to be outdone stabbed the Valerian dagger gifted to her from her husband into the table making everyone turn to her.

"And any woman will lose their teats should they try and touch my husband." She said.

After a moment Harry returned his sword to its scabbard before to her shock he picked her up, placed her over his shoulder, and carried her out of the room. All while she pretended to fight him while they left.

The moment they were in their chambers she was gently set upon her feet before he kissed her with great passion. The kind of kiss that was never decent to show in public.

"Finally…privacy." He whispered against her lips making her giggle as she raised her hands to his hair tangling them into his messy black curls.

His fingers moved to her back unlacing her dress while her hands moved to remove his clothing as well. Soon she felt her dress fall to the ground only leaving her in her small clothes.

Once his chest was also revealed Harry paused and looked at her. "Beautiful." He whispered as she blushed.

He kissed her once more as he kicked off his boots allowing her to remove his trousers. Harry then wrapped his hands around her bottom and lifted her into the air making her wrap her legs around his waist as they moved.

It wasn't until her back was pressed against the furs of their bed that he pulled away from her face.

"My wife…my winter flower." He said making her smile to him before he moved down her body kissing as he went.

She moaned when his lips found her modest bosom as he kissed all around her areola until he took her nipples into his mouth making her gasp at the feeling of his warm mouth upon her body.

"My beautiful Sansa." He whispered against her skin as he worshiped her breast before he moved down the bed kissing as he went.

She giggled slightly at the feeling of his lips against her belly. It wasn't until he took off her small cloths that she blushed again. He gently pried her legs open allowing him to see her womanhood.

He paused for a moment when he noticed that she was lacking hair. "Some of the serving women said…men like it when they can clearly see everything." She explained with a blush making Harry smile.

"Don't be embarrassed my love." He said before she gasped when he laid a kiss upon her lower lip.

"Harry…?" She started to ask only to gasp again as his tongue gently prodded.

"Let me give my lady a Lords Kiss." He said before his tongue continued to slowly move against her lower lip. Sansa moaned as she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her body. She gasped as she felt his tongue dip inside of her.

"Harry…it's…dirty." She moaned before arching slightly when his tongue rose against a small nub at the top.

"No part of you could ever be filthy my love." He whispered against her skin before he continued his Lords Kiss.

Sansa was lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt him lick, prod, and fondle her womanhood with his tongue until she cried out when his fingers rose to gently rub against her nub.

"Oh!" She called her back arched slightly her hands grasping the rails of the bed tightly as she bit her lip.

"Don't hold back my wife." Harry said, lifting his head his fingers still rubbing.

"Let them hear you. Let them hear you howl like the wolf you are!" He growled before he leaned down and took the nub into his mouth sucking on it like a nursing pup causing her to arch greatly. His fingers pushed into her gently thrusting in and out as he did this.

Sansa couldn't call out…she couldn't even focus on anything around her. Her mouth was making sounds she would never make before now. Until she felt the great bundle of nerves building in her belly.

"What…what…?" She tried to ask only for the nerves to suddenly be released causing her to arch till she felt like her back would break all the while crying out in pleasure.

Sansa fell onto the bed boneless and gasping for breath. Harry rose up from between her legs and looked down at her with a smile. Sansa growled before she grabbed him and pulled him in kissing his lips.

The almost citrus like flavor his lips now had didn't fully register as her taste until after the kiss was broken. Harry removed his small cloths and kept his eyes upon hers as she felt his manhood press against her.

"It will hurt…tell me when it is safe to move." Sansa nodded as he slowly pushed into her once more. The feeling of his cock was so much…more than his fingers.

He was wider and longer and her walls contracted around him before she cried out in pain as she felt her maidenhood break. Harry leaned down and kissed her gently all the while whispering his love to her.

Once the pain had faded she had nodded to him making him nod once before he began to move. What started out as excruciating slowly dulled to uncomfortable before she moaned as he hit a spot within her.

After she had made that sound he suddenly started moving so he hit that spot again and again making her soon start to cry out in pleasure once more.

She didn't know how long they danced this dance before she was crying out in a howl like noise again this time with him growling into her ear as she felt the heat of his seed enter into her body.

Sansa smiled the next morning to the feeling of his lips against her neck as he lay behind her holding her close to his body.

She had lost count of how many times they had made love, but she had loved every moment of it. Although she worried that she was eventually going to lose her voice with the amount of times he made her 'howl'.

* * *

"Good morning my winter flower." Sansa blinked from her memories of the past and her blue eyes met the green of her husband.

"When did you realize I was awake?" She asked him.

"While you were lost in thought. Where did your mind go so early?" He asked her making her smile at him as she attempted to turn.

It was slow going with the babe currently growing within her. The Maester said she had two more moons to go before their cubs would be born.

"I was just remembering our wedding night." She said making him smile as he lay back down with her his fingers once more ghosting around her babe filled belly.

"I remember punching Theon on the nose after for daring to comment on it to you." He said making her chuckle. The morning after Theon had approached her and asked if Harry had been man enough to make her reach completion.

Only he should've been watching his environment when he was suddenly turned to face an angry Harry who punched him so hard he broke the Greyjoy heirs nose.

Before her husband could comment Sansa placed her hand on his shoulder. "Never mind the squid my love." She said making Harry turn towards her.

"After all you and I both know he's just jealous that he will never be the one to bring me to completion. Especially after you ruined me for other men last night." She said making Harry blinks at her words before he pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. Once parted the pair walked off Sansa looked back smirking in slight joy at the sight of Theon holding his nose with a sour look upon his face.

"That will never stop being funny to me." Sansa admitted to Harry who chuckled before they both jumped slightly at the feeling of another kick under her skin.

"Cubs lively today." Harry said making her look at him.

"He always is when we have a spare moment and his father is paying attention to him." She said making Harry look at her.

"Oh and what about the times _she_ is kicking while her mother is singing?" Sansa rolled her eyes. The pair of them had different ideas of whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Harry surprisingly was the one who wanted a daughter.

Then again his house was one of the few outsides of Dorne that didn't mind a woman inheriting everything so she shouldn't be too surprised.

* * *

After their wedding…but before they could leave Winterfell…Lord Stark asked Harry to remain for a time.

A raven had arrived two days after the wedding that spoke of the death of Lord Jon Arryn, and that King Robert Baratheon was making the journey North.

"Sounds like he plans to make you his new hand." Harry said in Ned's office with Sansa, Robb, Jon, and Catelyn after hearing the news.

"Are you going to accept father?" Robb asked Ned who was resting his chin upon his hands in thought.

"I don't know." He said after a moment.

"I would advise you not to my Lord." Harry said making the others look towards him.

"Kings Landing is a vipers nest of politics that we of the North don't know nor understand. We are a simple people…asking us to get in the middle of matters of the South is folly." He said making Ned sigh.

"I can't but agree. However the matter in how Jon died…"

"Suspicious yes, but we have no proof of foul play." Harry said making Ned nod.

"Can we count on your owls?" Ned asked after a moment making Harry nod.

"I'll have Hedwig gather the facts and bring them before us. She should be finished before you need to give the king an answer." Harry said.

The Owls of Bear Island were a band of men and women that Harry had hired to spy on the South.

With the amount of tension that was below the Neck he feared that it was only a matter of time before someone tried to drag them into it.

Harry had made their presence known to Ned who hadn't liked the idea at first but agreed that it may be necessary.

Hedwig was the codename of his spy commander a woman who always wore a white hooded cloak.

Once the King arrived Harry was standing with his wife and her siblings. "Ah and here is the Bloody Bear himself!" Robert said looking at Harry recognizing Orcrist.

"Your Grace." Harry said with a slight bow.

"And what brings you here Lord Mormont?" Robert asked him before Harry took Sansa's hand in his.

"My good-father asked me to stay and greet his foster brother." He answered making Robert blink.

"You mean I missed the wedding of your daughter Ned?!" Robert called out in shock. After all the introductions were out of the way Robert called for Ned to lead him to the crypt. That night at the feast Queen Cersei called the new Lady Mormont to her.

"I hear congratulations are in order. I'm just sorry we were unable to arrive in time for the ceremony." She said to Sansa who curtsied slightly.

"If we had known of your arrival sooner I'm sure we could've put the ceremony on hold." She said making Cersei smile at her. It was a cold fake smile that Sansa was able to see through right away thanks to Harry's influence.

"Well I hope in time we'll hear of a birthing announcement coming from your house." The Queen said making Sansa smile as she placed her hand upon her belly.

"Gods willing." She said before moving off to rejoin her husband.

* * *

Before they could retire that night Harry brought his wife, his good-father, good-mother, and eldest good-brother into the crypts where they all met a hooded woman.

"Hedwig. I trust your mission went well?" Harry had asked making the woman nods.

"Jon Arryn was murdered. Poisoned." She said handing a stack of papers to Ned who accepted them.

"He had been snooping around Kings Landing visiting all manner of places from whorehouses to blacksmiths. Turns out they all had something in common." Hedwig said.

"They all house one of the Kings bastards."

"All of them?" Ned asked making her nod.

"He looked and found each and every one. One of the mothers said he had come and looked at her baby who was still new to the world. It seemed he was greatly focused on the coloring and build of each child."

"What did he discover?" Harry asked her.

"Every single one has black hair, blue eyes, and is built similar to the way the King was in his youth." She said.

"Why would that matter?" Robb asked.

"Because it proves that the children of Cersei Lannister…aren't the king's children." Harry answered before Hedwig could but she pointed towards him motioning he was correct.

"Jon Arryn was also studying a book which talked about the appearance of family lines. Every time a Baratheon mated with a Lannister the child was always black of hair and blue eyes."

"So Jon was killed by the queen and her lover to keep this quiet?" Ned asked Hedwig.

"No. The Lannisters are being framed for his murder by his wife…and her lover." She said to him.

"Petyr Baelish purchased a poison called Tears of Lys which is what was used to kill the Hand of the King.

He has been using Lady Stark's sister to try and bring about the death of those he feels are in the way of him and his beloved Catelyn." She said before providing Ned with the proof.

"He's trying to incite a war." She went on to explain.

"The first step is to put the kingdom in so much debt that the people will start revolt due to a lack of food. Then he will bring about great chaos by playing a house of honor against a house known for wrathful actions.

The war plus knowledge that Robert has no trueborn children would bring years of war and hardship down upon all seven kingdoms."

"This is when he would come in like the conquering hero clearing the crown of debt and giving food to the starving people." Harry said making her nod.

"Getting himself crowned king with his queen being the one he has obsessed over for decades." Hedwig said making Harry sigh.

"Then there isn't a moment to lose." Harry said to those gathered.

* * *

On the day the King had called for a hunt Harry had led the King, Ned, Robb, and guardsmen to the broken tower where he kicked the door open revealing the queen and her lover…her own twin brother.

The realization that he had been cuckolded had driven Robert to a rage and he almost killed the pair right there. If it weren't for Ned keeping him back the plan would have failed before it began.

Tywin Lannister had not been happy when he learned that his children the one he once saw as his biggest disappointment was actually his greatest success.

Tywin had to forgive the debt between his house and the crown to keep Robert from killing Jaime who was banished to the Wall with his eldest son.

Cersei was sent to the silent sisters where she would spend the rest of her days. Their two remaining children were to be taken to Castlery Rock with the name Lannister where Tywin would raise them to be better than their parents.

After the news reached the other kingdoms Robert threw out every Lannister family member and royalist from the capital emplacing his own people.

Eventually Robert married Margery Tyrell who while young already had more love garnished towards her from the people than Cersei ever did.

Little Finger was arrested after Robert revealed the papers proving that he was adding to the debt that the crown owed, while also doing his best to horde much needed food that had been meant for the public. His rather public hanging had drawn quite the crowd.

With the money he had stolen found the Iron Bank slowly received payments towards the crowns debt while the Tyrells covered the rest. However those were matters for the South to deal with.

* * *

"Just two more moons." Sansa whispered making Harry smile as they kissed. After all the business of Little Finger and the Lannisters were handled Harry and Sansa had left for Bear Island.

Where they had discovered they were in fact expecting a little one. "Have you thought of any names?" Harry asked her making her nod.

"Théoden for a boy and Eowyn for a girl." Sansa said making Harry smile.

"I thought for sure you'd name our daughter after a flower." He said getting a shrug from his wife.

"I am the only flower Bear Island really needs. Our daughter will be a bear and shall be named as such. Eowyn is a good name. A name of leaders." She answered making him chuckle before he kissed her lips once more

Sansa sighed as she relaxed enjoying these little moments between her husband and herself while they lasted. After all…Winter is coming.

* * *

That's all for now I hope you all enjoyed it.

R&R Ja Ne


End file.
